Ookami
by Cup'n'cake
Summary: ATTENTION ! FIC CLASSÉE 15 ANS ET MOINS ! Ne pas se fier aux trois premiers chapitres, ils sont pourris ! SasuSaku InoShika NejiTen NaruHina KibaOC GaaraOC ShinoOC Et quelques autres ! Venez lire ! Chap 39 posté !
1. La Rentrée

Salut tout le monde !

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents ! Je suis petite, faible et poche ... et je n'ai que 12 ans. J'était pas sure de vouloir la poster mais bon je le fait quand même, le pire qu'il peut arriver c'est que quelqu'un déteste la fanfic. En passant, ceci n'est pas un yaoi !

Il devrai y avoir beaucoup de chapitres, ils sont en cours de retapage.

Bon eh bien , voilà :

Ookami

Chapitre 1. La rentrée.

Tous nos chers amis étaient à l'école pour la rentrée des classes. Seuls Naruto et Kiba manquaient à l'appel. Ils étaient surement en train de faire des blagues aux passants sur le chemin de l'école … encore. Tout le monde discuta un bon moment quand soudain Sakura aperçu Naruto un peu plus loin dans la cour d'école.

Sakura : Naruto !

Elle s'approcha de lui en courrant.

Sakura : UZUMAKI NARUTO ! J'avais dit, PAS DE SEXY NO JUTSU À L'ÉCOLE !

Personne : Naruto ?

Sakura : Oui, parfaitement, essayer de me berner avec tes cheveux teints en brun, ça ne marche pas !

Naruto : Oy Sakura-chan !

Sakura se retourna vers Naruto, qui était allé rejoindre son groupe ainsi que Kiba, puis vers la personne à qui elle parlait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sakura : Mais, si Naruto est là-bas, t'est qui toi ? (ouh-là ! symphatique la Sakura !)

Personne : Je suis Ookami Misaoe, je suis nouvelle et je ne connais encore personne.

Sakura : Ah! Désolée, je t'avais prise pour quelqu'un d'autre!

Misaoe : C'est pas grave. Mais pourtant, avec ces moustaches dans la figure, je vois mal comment tu aurais pu me confondre avec qui que ce soit !

Sakura : Viens avec moi, tu verras !

Sakura emena Misaoe voir les autres.

Sakura : Gagne, voici Misaoe Ookami, elle est nouvelle à l'école.

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ébahits ( ouais, même mr congelo number one ! ) la ressemblance de Misaoe au sexy no jutsu de Naruto était frappante ! Misaoe avait le même visage, la même coupe de cheveux, les mêmes moustaches sur les joues ! Les seul différences étaient ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux dorés (oui, ca existe ! j'en ai déjà vu et c'est super beau ! ). Elle avait des canines pointues comme celles de Kiba. Elle portait un haut bedaine bleu ciel à une seule manche t-shirt, et une jupe style écolière qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, avec deux lignes bleu ciel à la base. Elle avait des gants cours blancs coupés au milieu des doights. Elle avait un tatouage au bras gauche, au nombril et à la base du dos (c'est pas exactement des tatouages … vous comprendrez plus tard). Elle avait 2 trous pour chaque lobe d'oreille, ornés de 2 petits ronds bleus. Pour completer, elle portait une sacoche brune en bandouillère.

Misaoe : Salut !

Tout le monde (refermant leurs bouches de poissons) : Salut !

Misaoe : Contente de faire votre connaissance tout le monde !

Elle apperçu alors Naruto.

Misaoe : Wow ! T'as des moustaches, comme moi !

Naruto : Wouais, c'est parce que y'a le Démon Fox qui c'est réincarné en moi …

Misaoe : oh …

La cloche se fit entendre.

Ino : Bon, on se rejoint à notre table habituelle se midi ! Misaoe, t'as qu'a venir avec moi puisque t'es nouvelle !

Le casier de Misaoe était entre celui d'Ino et de Tenten, suivis par Sakura et Hinata. Les casiers des garçons étaient en face.

Ino : Bon, tout le monde, passez-moi vos horaires … ok, Misaoe, tu vient avec Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru et moi en siences. Sasuke et Neji vont en français et Sakura, Hinata et Naruto vont en Édu (cation physique).

-En Siences-

La prof (on va l'appeler Mme.Perras tien !) : Vous serez placés 2 par table. Je vais piger les équipes, et vous garderez ces équipes le reste de l'année. Écrivez vos noms sur ces papiers.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'orrib…charmante prof ramassa les papiers et les mit dans une boite.

Mme.Perras : Sho et Jana, placez-vous devant, en arrière d'eux, Ino et Tenten. Ensuite, Misaoe et Kiba. Au fond, Shikamaru et Hana. La rangée suivante … (sa sert à rien de marquer le reste)

Le cours commença. Misaoe s'ennuyait ferme, c'ets que la prof était TELLEMENT interessante … l'art de rendre un cours poche.

Misaoe : Tu t'appelle Kiba, c'est ça ?

Kiba : Ouais, et lui c'est Akamaru, il me suit partout où je vais.

Misaoe : T'as le droit de l'emmener à l'école ?

Kiba : Oui, sauf que la plupart des gens n'ont aucune raison d'emmener un animal à l'école, mais sinon, en théorie c'est permis. (trop cool, une école ou on peut amener ses animaux !)

Misaoe : Ah ! Tant mieu !

Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et il en sortit un adorable chiot husky noir avec un oeil bleu et l'autre argent.

Misaoe : Il s'appelle Yuki et il ne me quitte pas d'une semelle !

Kiba (caresse le chiot) : Salut Yuki !

Misaoe : Tu sais , je parle aux chiens et au loups (ben dites-donc, elle a pas peur de passer pour un folle ! ). Je sais que c'est dificile à croire mais c'est vrais, hein Yuki, c'est vrais ce que je dit !

Yuki : Waf !

Kiba : Bien sur que je te crois, moi aussi je parle au chiens !

Misaoe : Naruto a des moustaches et toi tu parle aux chiens, je suis pt'être pas si bizare que ça après tout !

Ino : De quoi vous parlez vous deux ? Ho ! Qu'il est kawai !

Tenten : Il est trop mimi ce chiot ! C'est quoi son nom ?

Misaoe : C'est Yuki !

Shikamaru : Vous devriez peut-être écouter la prof.

Kiba : Ouais.

-Le Midi-

Tout le monde se rejoignit à leur table à pique-nic habituelle. Ils allèrent chercher une autre table, un peu plus loin dans le parc (à côté de l'école) et la placère collée à l'autre, formant ainsi une grande table pouvant tous les accuillir.

Tenten : Rhhhhhaaaaaa ! La prof de siences est SO-PO-RI-FI-QUE !

Sasuke : C'est rien à côté du prof de français, il est absolument CINGLÉ ! Il commencait son cours de géographie et il a enseigné cette matière pendant un bon bout de temps avant que quelqu'un ne lui dise qu'on était en cours de francais…en plus, il nous a placé par ordre de couleur de chandail !

Naruto : La prof de gym est trop sexy !

Shikamaru : Baka …

------------------------------------------

C'est tout pour le premier chapitre !

Hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

Juste une petite revew, s'il vous pppllllaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je sais que je fait BEAUCOUP de fautes mais je fait des efforts ...

max

PS: Si vous pouviez mettre votre âge dans vos review, s.v.p, parce que j'aimerais savoir si la fic plait plus à un certain groupe de personnes.

Merci et ... rrrreeeevvviiieeewwwwww please !


	2. Le Party Pijama

Ookami

Chapitre 2. Party Pijama.

Cela faisait quelques mois (environ 2-3) que Misaoe avait fait la connaissance de ses amis. Elle s'intégrait de mieu en mieu à la gagne. Elle tissa des liens étroits avec tout le monde, et en particulier avec Kiba, de qui elle était la meilleure amie. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et Naruto. Les trois avaient beaucoup de points en commun. Misaoe était une fille très, TRÈS extravertie et sociable, elle semblait ne jamais hésiter pour quelque chose. Elle fesait ce qu'elle voulait sans se soucier de l'oppinion des autres et ettait souvent d'une franchise désarmante. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait sans réfléchir et n'était dotée d'aucune gêne. Misaoe était une fille de nature très optimiste.

Un vendredi après-midi, tout le monde se plaignait de la vie dure que leur faisait mener leurs proffesseurs.

Hinata : Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, la fin de semaine s'en vient !

Misaoe : Les filles, sa vous dit de venir dormir chez moi ce soir ?

Les filles : Ouais !

Misaoe : Ok !

-Le Vendredi Soir-

Ino, Sakura, Hinata et Tenten s'étaient rejoint au parc avant d'aller voir Misaoe.

Sakura : Elle habite au 7 rue principale.

Hinata : Principale ? Mais c'est une rue de riches ça ! Et riche, c'est peu dire …

Ino : Ouais, c'est là que cette snob de Temari habite ! (niark, niark, désolée, pas ma faute si J'EXÈCRE Temari)

Tenten : Bon, on y va ?

-Plus Tard-

Tenten : C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! ELLE NE PEUT PAS HABITER LÀ ! C'EST UN VRAI PALACE !

Sakura : Tenten, arrète de crier, ses parents doivent être riches, c'est tout !

Hinata : Bon eh bien, je sonne.

-Ding Dong-

Homme : Bonsoirs mesdemoiselles, à qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?

Ino : Euh … on est des amies de Misaoe.

Homme : Oh, oui, veuillez entrer, je vais chercher mademoiselle Ookami.

Il partit après avoir refermé la porte derière les 4 filles.

Ino : Waw ! C'est incroyable tout ce luxe, c'est immence !

Misaoe : Salut !

Toutes les 4 : Salut !

Misaoe : Venez porter vos sacs dans ma chambre.

-Dans La Chambre-

Sakura : Wouha ! C'est immence !

Misaoe : Ouais … mais on se sent un peu seule dans cette grande maison.

Hinata : Où sont tes parents ?

Misaoe : Mes parents sont décédés il y a 11 ans.

Hinata : Ho, je suis désolée …

Misaoe : C'est pas grave. Et puis, ils ne m'ont pas laissée au dépourvu, ils m'ont laissé toute leur fortune et un major d'homme pour m'occuper de moi. Il s'appelle Wilson, vous avez fait sa connaissance tout à l'heure je crois. Et puis, maintenant, j'ai des amis supers !

Ino : Ouais !

Sakura : Il est 10 :00, si on se mettait en pijama ?

Tenten : Oui ! On prend notre pijama et on se change dans nos sleeping (bags) respectifs. La première qui as terminé à gagné !

-Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

Ino : J'AI GAGNÉ !

Misaoe : Moi 2ème !

Tenten : J'ai fini !

Hinata : Moi 4ème !

Sakura : J'arrive pas à mettre ma tbc de jaquette ! … Bon, enfin, y'est pas trop tôt !

Misaoe : Bon, Ino, puisque c'est toi qui as gagné, tu choisis le prochain jeu.

Ino : Ok … Ah! Je sais ! C'est facile, on écrit notre nom et un secret sur un papier et on les met tous dans une boite. Ensuite on pige un papier à tour de rôle et on le lit à voix haute !

Sakura : Cool !

-Plus Tard-

Tenten : Je pige ! … Sakura ! Et maintenant on va connaître ton secret ! …

-_Je sort avec Sasuke depuis la semaine dernière_-

Misaoe : Wouhouhou !

Tenten : Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ?

Sakura : On s'était mis d'accord pour n'en parler à personne pour l'instant parce que je voulais pas rendre Ino triste …

Ino : Je suis pas triste ! Je suis super heureuse pour toi !

Sakura : Sa soulage … Sasuke … Il … IL EMBRASSE COMME UN DIEU ! (elle avait dit cela en serrant son oreiller contre elle et en se laissant retomber par derierre)

Tenten : J'imagine bien …

Sakura : Bon, à moi de piger maintenant … Hinata ! …

-_Je dors encore avec la peluche que Naruto avait gagné au parc d'atrations l'an dernier_-

Tenten : Mais c'est rien ça ! Moi aussi je dors avec le panda de Neji !

Sakura : Et moi avec le lapin en peluche de Sasuke !

Tenten sortit le panda en question de son sac, et Sakura le lapin rose (nan, sans blague) . Et Hinata sortit un petit renard roux aux yeux bleus du sien (le sac).

Misaoe : Moi je dors avec Yuki !

Yuki : Waf !

Sakura : Et toi Ino , t'en a fait quoi du chaton en peluche de Shikamaru ?

-_Flash Back_-

Ino : Oh ! Il est trop mimi le chaton noir, là ! 

_Shika : C'est truqué ces jeux, on ne peut pas gagner._

_Ino : Tu dis ça parce que tu ne serait pas capable de gagner à ce genre de jeux !_

_Shika : Tu veux parier ?_

_Ino : Ok, faisont une partie !_

_-Après la partie-_

_Homme : Bravo monsieur ! Quelle peluche voulez-vous ?_

_Shika : Le chaton noir là._

_L'homme décrocha la peluche et la donna à Shikamaru. Shika se retourna vers Ino qui boudait._

_Shika : Tiens._

_Il lui tendit le chat._

_-Fin Du Flash Back-_

Sakura : Et toi Ino , t'en a fait quoi du chaton en peluche de Shikamaru ?

Ino : Je , euh … rahhh …

Elle sortit la peluche de son sac

Misaoe : Je trouve que t'as l'air de beaucoup aimer Shikamaru. (perspicace Misaoe, ils s'enguelent toute la journée et ne se supportent pas !)

Ino : DE QUUOOOIIII ? MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? C'EST QU'UN DÉBILE PROFOND ET UN GROS PARESSEUX STUPIDE !

Misaoe : Mouais …

Tenten : Hinata, c'est à ton tour de piger !

Hinata : Ok … Ino !

-_Je crois que toute l'histoire avec Sasuke, ce n'était qu'un genre de kick d'ado_-

Sakura : QUOI ? TU TRIPPE SUR UN GARS AU POINT DE PERDRE TA MEILLEURE AMIE ET TU TE POINTE UN JOUR EN DISANT QUE TOUT CE TEMPS TU N'ÉTAIT PAS VRAIMENT AMOUREUSE DE LUI ?

Ino : Ben … ouais …

Sakura : Rahhh …

Misaoe : Elle préfère Shikamaru !

Ino : KYAAA ! MISAOE ! Pfffff … calme toi Ino, décompresse … Bon, c'est à mon tour de piger … Tenten !

Tenten : Mre .

Ino : Bon, on va savoir ce que nous cache Tenten …

-_Je suis amoureuse_-

Misaoe : Cool ! De qui ?

Tenten : …

Ino : Dis-le nous !

Tenten : …

Sakura : On le dira à personne !

Tenten : …

Hinata : S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiis !

Tenten : Ok, ok … c'est … c'est Neji.

-Gros Silence-

-Très Gros Silence Gênant-

-Bon, Ça Va S'arrêter Ou Quoi ?-

…

-Quoi Apparement-

Misaoe (Et Misaoe rompit le silence) : Waaa ! T'as de bon gouts côté garçons toi !

Tenten -Blush- : euh …

Ino : Ouais mais si tu veux mon avis ç ava être dificile de se taper !

Sakura : Je me suis bien tapé !

Hinata : Là elle a pas tord Ino.

Ino : Ouais … bon ben Misaoe , il ne reste plus que toi, et puiseque c'est forcément ton nom qui est écrit sur le papier qui reste, t'as qu'a nous le dire, tout simplement.

Misaoe : Ok …

------------------------------------------

Quel est le secret de Misaoe ? Niark, niark, moi je le sais ! Vous n'avez qu'a lire le prochain chapitre pour le savoir !

Les couples sont assez évidents mais je compte ajouter 4 autre persos plus tard.

Encore une fois, review-pliz !


	3. Le Dernier Secret

Voilà le chapitre 3. Merci à mes friends qui m'encouragent et bonne lecture !

Ookami

Chapitre 3. Le dernier secret.

Ino : Ouais … bon ben Misaoe , il ne reste plus que toi, et puisque c'est forcément ton nom qui est écrit sur le papier qui reste, t'as qu'a nous le dire, tout simplement.

Misaoe : Ok … mais j'ai remarqué que vos secrets parlaient beaucoup des garçons, personnellement je n'ai personne en vue.

Ino : Pourtant, avec tout les garçons de l'école qui te tournent autour en bavant, tu peux te taper n'importe qui, n'importe quand !

Misaoe : Bof …

Sakura : Il y a quand même Kiba, il semble beaucoup t'aprécier.

Misaoe : Kiba ? Nan, on est meilleurs amis mais pas plus. Bon, j'en revien à mon secret ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer !

Les 5 filles sortirent de la chambre et marchèrent un bon bout de temps dans les innombrebles couloirs et étages de la maison. Misaoe s'arrêta enfin devant une porte.

Misaoe : Vous êtes prètes les filles ?

Les autres se regardèrent avec des yeux curieux.

Les 4 filles : Oui !

Misaoe ouvrit la porte et une nuée de chiens huskys se rua sur elle et la renversa par terre en lui lechant le visage.

Misaoe : Il y en a 8, mes parents voulaient commencer un élevage mais ils sont décédés. Ils les avaient déjà commendés à une éleveuse avant leurs naissance. Quand l'éleveuse est venu cogner à ma porte avec 8 petits chiots à peine sevrés, je n'ai pas pu dire non ! Ils onts en moyenne 7 ou 6 ans.

Les 4 autres filles s'approchèrent et l'un des chiens, plus imposant que les autres, grogna à leur approche. Il était d'un noir éclatant et il avait un oeuil bleu et l'autre argent.

Misaoe : Démon ! Calme-toi, elles ne nous veulent pas de mal. Ne vous inquietez pas les filles, c'est un chien de garde et c'est le chef de la meute, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un compagnon parfait !

Les filles s'approchèrent des chiens qui se jettèrent littéralement sur elles pour leurs lêcher le visage.

Misaoe : Je fait les présentations ! Vous connaissez toutes Yuki, mon chiot ! (en entendant son nom, il sauta dans les bras de sa maitresse) il est le fils de Démon, que vous connaissez déjà, et d'Angel.

Misaoe montra aux autres une magnifique femelle husky caramel pâle aux yeux bleus.

Ino (caressant la tête d'Angel) : Elle est superbe !

Misaoe : À la naissance de Yuki, Angel aurait dût avoir cinq chiots mais elle a eut un accouchement difficile et 3 sont morts à la naissance. L'autre est mort une heure après, personne n'a eu le temps de le connaitre. Il ne reste que mon petit Yuki ... Bon, je continue, voici les jumeaux, Hoshi et Gray.

Misaoe appela d'un sifflement les deux mâles huskys gris aux yeux argents. Elle présenta aux autres filles, Cinnamon, une femelle rousse aux yeux verts lumineux, Dream, une autre femelle, crème aux yeux d'ambre. Et finalement, les jumeaux blancs, Tsuki, une femelle aux yeux jaunes, et Byakkou, un mâle aux yeux qui brillaient comme de petits miroirs.

Misaoe : Ils se sont tous très attachés à moi, je m'occupe d'eux depuis qu'il ne sont que de petits chiots, avec l'aide de Wilson, bien sur. Ils sont très protecteurs envers moi et ils sont extrèmement loyaux.

Sakura : Es-ce qu'ils t'obéissent au moin ?

Misaoe : Au doight et à l'oeil ! Regardez. (s'adresse aux chiens) Ok tout le monde ! Assis en rang !

Tous les chiens se dressèrent immédiatement en rang et s'assirent. Même Yuki sembla être parfaitement dressé.

Hinata : Ça a dût être dificile de dresser tout ces chiens !

Misaoe : Pas vraiment, je les respècte et ils me respectent, c'est tout ! Je les traite bien et en échanche ils me voue toute leur loyauté et une confiance sans limites. Ils m'obéissent car ils sont reconnaissants de ce que je fait pour eux.

Tenten : Ouaaahhhhh! C'est super ça !

Sakura : Les filles, il est 12:00, on devrait peut-être aller se coucher non ?

Toutes : Ouais.

Elles allairent se coucher en compagnie des chiens de Misaoe. Entourées de cette chaleur bienfaisante, elles s'endormirent rapidement.

--------------------------------------------------

Maintenant vous connaissez le secret ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ?

N'hésitez pas à mettre vos commentaires, positifs où non !

max


	4. La Bonne Nouvelle

Voilà le chap.4

Snifff, j'ai pas eu de revew ...

On m'a dit que Misaoe était trop en premier plan, c'est juste que je me fixe sur elle dans les premiers chapitres pour que le lecteur se familiarise avec elle, ensuite, je ne vais pas plus parler d'elle que de quelqun d'autre.

Ookami

Chapitre 4. La bonne nouvelle.

Le Lundi matin, à l'école, tout le monde venait d'arriver. Ils commencèrent à parler en attendant que la cloche sonne. Sakura s'échappa involontairement en mensionnant l'existance des 8 huskys de Misaoe. Résultat, toute la gagne était maintenant au courrant. Ino, fidèle à son habitude, ramassa tout les horraires. Ils commençaient en maths, la seule matière où ils étaient tous ensembles. Lorsque la cloche sonna et que les cours commencèrent, Iruka-sensei leur fit une annonce.

Iruka : Cette année, le voyage habituel pour 14 personnes sera tiré au sort dans cette classe.

Un grand brouhaha général se fit entendre.

Iruka : Ces 14 élèves seront supervisés par moi-même, en tant que chef d'expédition, et par les autres professeurs, Kakashi, Asume, Anko et Kurenai.

Les élèves firent une grimace en entendant le nom d'Anko. Iruka sortit un papier de la boite.

Iruka : Et maintenant le/la grand/e gagnant/e ! … Sakura Haruno !

Sakura : WAYYYYY !

Iruka : Alors Sakura, choisis les 13 personnes qui t'accompagneront.

Sakura : C'est facile, Sasuke-kun, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Misaoe et Shikamaru.

Naruto fit des '' puppy eyes '' et Sakura ajouta :

Sakura : Ok, ok, et Naruto peut venir aussi.

Naruto (et Hinata dans son for interieur) : WOUHOU !

Iruka : C'est bon, mais il manque encore 4 personnes.

Sakura : Heu … pigez 4 autres noms dans ce cas !

Iruka : D'accod … Sho, Shino, Hana et … Gaara.

Sho : Way ! Merci Sakura !

Shino et Gaara restèrent (évidement) immobiles sur leur chaise. Hana était d'une nature très timide de nature (un tit peu comme Hinata quoi) elle n'eut donc aucune réaction apparente bien qu'elle fut vraiment heureuse d'avoir été pigée.

Iruka : Vous partez en excurtion pour 30 jours (4 semaines) demain à la première heure. Cette année vous allez sur un site appelé, '' La forêt du trou perdu ''.

Sakura : Neeee ?

-Ding Dong-

Iruka : Bon, le cours est fini, demain vous aurez un remplaçant puisque je serai à l'excurtion.

-Pendant La Période De Sciences-

Ino : '' La forêt du Trou Perdu '', ça s'annonce bien …

Tenten : Es-ce que quelqu'un sait où c'est ?

Shikamaru : C'est là où son nom l'indique, dans un TROU PERDU.

Kiba : Super …

Misaoe (donne un coup de coude dans les côtes à Kiba) : Soyez pas pessimistes ! Je suis sure qu'on va bien s'amuser ! Yuki, ques-ce que t'en pense ?

Yuki : Waf !

Ino : T'as l'intention de l'emmener ?

Misaoe : Kiba emmène bien Akamaru non ? Et puis, les animaux sont permis !

Tenten : Ouais mais personne veut avoir à s,occuper d'un animal pendant tout le séjour !

Misaoe : Eh bien moi et Kiba avons l'intention d'emmener nos chiens, et j'emmène aussi les 8 autres !

Tout les autres : NEEE ?

Mme.Perras : Es-ce que tout va bien au fond ?

Shika : O-oui madame ! (ptit smile pas subtile du tou)

Mme.Perras : D'accord, comme je le disais …

Misaoe (En chuchotant) : Je hais cette vielle méjère décrépie !

Kiba : Tu compte vraiment emmener tout tes huskys ?

Misaoe : Bien sur, je vais pas les laisser touts seuls à la maison pendant plus d'un mois ! Wilson n'a plus l'âge de s'occuper d'eux ! Et Démon n'obéit qu,à moi alors je les emène !

Kiba : Cool !

Ino : Vous et vos chiens …

Misaoe et Kiba firent des tit smiles avec les yeux par en haut version manga.

------------------------------------------------------

S.v.p, une tite revew, c'est pas long à faire et ça fait vraiment plaisir.


	5. Le Départ

Merci beaucoup pour vos review ! Ça m'encourage !

Voilà le chapitre 5 :

Ookami

Chapitre 5. Le Départ.

Le lendemain matin, les autobus partaient vers 8:00am et il n'était que 7:00, mais Misaoe, ses chiens et ses bagages avec elle, était déjè arrivée. Ino et Tenten étaient là aussi.

Misaoe : J'ai hate d'y être !

Ino : ''La forêt du trou perdu'', ça promet !

Tenten : Fait pas la tête Ino ! Ils manquaient de budjet cette année, c'est déjà bien qu'ils aient fait tirer une excurtion quand même !

Sho : Salut !

Les 3 autres : Salut !

Sho : Ouah ! Ils sont à toi tout ces huskys ?

Misaoe : Ouais !

Sho : Ils sont trop mimis ! Tu vas les emmener ?

Misaoe : Bien sur !

Sho : Super ! Moi aussi j'ai des chiens. Mais je les ai laissé à la maison avec mes parents.

Une petite describ de Sho s'impose ! Elle avait les cheveux noirs, coiffés d'un chignon d'où le reste des cheveux sortait pour former une couette. ses yeux orangés étaient parfois cachés par une mèche de son toupet. Elle portait un haut orange, semblable à celui d'Ino, sauf qu'il était moin anple et qu'il y avait un filet noir à la place des bandes blanches. Le filet dessendait plutôt bas et '' embarquait '' si je peux dire, sur ses shorts. (je ne sais pas trop si vous appelez ça comme ça en france, je suis québecoise alors … en tout cas, des shorts c'est des pantalons coupés en haut du genou). Elle avait une veste (quelle couleur à votre avis ?) orange (gagné !) à la taille et plusieurs bracelets de toutes les couleurs à chaque bras.

Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata et Neji arrivèrent vers 7:30. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout les professeurs arrivèrent. Kurenai et Anko trainaient avec elles Shino et Gaara, qui ne seraient surement pas venu sinon. Shikamaru suivait.

Hana suivait timidement. La pauvre fille avait aqui cette attitude réservée à cause des critiques des autres. À l'école, elle se faisait régulièrement harceler, elle était l'objet de nombreuses plaisanteries. Elle était heureuse de partir en expédition avec les seules personnes ayant jamais daigné la protéger des gens qui la maltraitait. C'est à dire nos chèrs persos adorés (ben ouais quoi, tout le monde ADOOORE Kiba !) . Elle apréciait particulièrement la compagnie d'Hinata, qui savait ce que c'était d'être trop gènée pour se défendre. Hana avait les cheveux verts (ben quoi, Sakura a bien les cheveux roses non ?) coiffés en 2 étages. L'un d'eux coupé vers le milieu du cou, l'autre, dessandant jusqu'à la base du dos, était tressé. Elle portait de grandes lunettes rondes par dessus ses yeux verts lumineux. Son chandail vert (décidément, elle aime bien cette couleur !) aux manches amples avait 2 trous laissants voir ses épaules. Finalement, elle portait un jeans trois quarts.

Sasuke, qui avait eu du mal à se réveiller, arriva vers 8:00 moins le quart.

Les 2 autobus arrivèrent à l'heure planifiée.

Iruka : Mettez vos bagages dans l'autobus n.1, Asuma et Anko, allez aussi dans cet autobus. Les élèves, Kakashi, Kurenai et moi allons dans l'autobus n.2.

Tout le monde s,exécuta, mais lorsque vint le tour de Kiba et de Misaoe d'entrer, Iruka les interrompit.

Iruka : Les chiens vont dans l'autre autobus, avec les bagages.

Misaoe et Kiba : QUOI ? Mais ça vas pas la tête !

Misaoe : Si mes chien y vont, moi aussi !

Kiba : Pareil pour moi !

Iruka : Ok, si vous y tenez …

Iruka tenta de prendre Angel par le collier pour l'emmener dans l'autre autobus, Démon ne sembla pas apprécier. Il s'interposa et aboya après Iruka, qui recula vivement.

Iruka : Ok, c'est bon, prenez vos chiens et allez dans l'autobus avec les autres élèves, mais surveyez-les !

Kiba et Misaoe : Ok !

La dernière élève qui restait à entrer était Sho, elle monta la première marche puis s'arrêta.

Sho : Vous avez entendu ?

Kurenai : On aurait dit des aboyements.

Effectivement, 2 grands rottweilers courraient vers eux. Kakashi et Iruka eurent le réflexe de se placer devant Sho et Kuranai. Mais Sho courrait déjà vers les deux molosses.

Iruka : Sho ! Ques-ce que tu fais !

Les chiens s'arretèrent de courrir et lechèrent le visage de Sho, qui était arrivée jusqu'à eux.

Sho (s'adressant aux chiens) : Mais ques-ce que vous faites là vous deux ?

Tout les élèves regardaient par les fenêtres de l'autobus.

Iruka : Ils sont à toi ces chiens ? (nan, au père Noël voyon !)

Sho : Oui, voici Akuma (mâle) et Yasha (femelle).

Iruka : Ok, tu les emmène avec nous.

Sho : Euh … ok mais pourquoi ?

Iruka : Les chauffeurs d'autobus attendent depuis 10 minutes déjà, t'as pas le temps de ramener tes chiens chez toi.

Sho : Ok !

Elle entra dans l'autobus, suivie des 3 professeurs. Iruka prit les présences puis regarda en soupirant les 12 chiens qui faisaient maintenant partie de l'expédition.

Iruka : Ok, tout le monde s'assoient, on part !

-------------------------------

Fini ! Que se passera t'il pendant le voyage ? en cours de retapage !

Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiew pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz !

kiss


	6. Le Trajet

Merci beaucoup pour vos review, vous êtes super !

Voilà le chap. 6, j'ai empieté sur mon temps de someil pour le retapper ... et je devient méchante quand je manque de someil ... lol

voilà :

Ookami

Chapitre 6. Le Trajet.

Les élèves étaient pour la plupart assis au fond et les professeur à l'avant. Misaoe poirottait depuis les 10 minutes que le trajet avait commencé, elle s,ennuyait à mourrir. (elle ne peut pas rester en place dix minutes où quoi !). Elle se mit alors à chanter une petite chanson poche de camp de jour, bientôt suivie des autres élèves :

Naruto, Naruto !

Ne fait pas ces yeux là !

Auprès de toi, attends le bonheur !

Naruto son prénom !

Uzumaki son grand nom !

Konoha son séjour !

HINATA SON AMOUR !

(Cette chanson vous dit quelque chose ? Moi je la chante à chaque fois qu'un voyage en autobus scolaire s'impose ! Avec mes amies on s'amuse bien ! Je pense bien que TOUT le québecois connaissent cette chanson, c'est un classic de chanson de camp de jour ! Pour les Français et les autres , je sais pas si vous connaissez.)

Revenons à notre histoire … ah oui, c'est ça, Hinata était en train de s'étouffer et les autres en train de chanter en tappant des mains.

Ino, Ino !

Ne fait pas ces yeux là !

Auprès de toi, attends le bonheur !

Ino son prénom !

Yamanaka son grand nom !

Konoha son séjour !

Misaoe hurla du fond de l'autobus : SHIKAMARU SON AMOUR !

Ino et Shika se levèrent d'un bond en hurlant un grand '' QUOI ? ''

Mais tout le monde avait déjà recommencé à chanter.

Neji, Neji !

Ne fait pas ces yeux là !

(Neji étouffa un juron en entendant son nom)

Auprès de toi, attends le bonheur !

Neji son prénom !

Hyuga son grand nom !

Konoha son séjour !

Sho: TENTEN SON AMOUR !

Tenten recracha toute l'eau de sa bouteille et Neji ressembla soudain à sa cousine Hinata et rougit version camion de pompiers.

Kiba, Kiba !

Ne fait pas ces yeux là !

Auprès de toi, attends le bonheur !

Kiba son prénom !

Inuzuka son grand nom !

Konoha son séjour !

…

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir sur qui ils pouvaient nommer. Quand soudain …

Akamaru et Yuki : Waf !

Naruto : MISAOE SON AMOUR !

Misaoe n'eu aucune réaction et continua à chanter. Kiba rougit, tourna un regard furax vers Naruto, et continua à chanter.

Après une demie-heure de chant (persos, j'apellerais plutôt ça des cris barbares … mais c'est mon oppignion personnelle), les élèves n'avaient plus d'idées de couples à faire … pensez-vous que ça vas les arrêter ? Non mesdames et messieurs, on ne décourage pas si facilement une gagne d'ados de 15 ans. Que font-ils à votre avis ? Eh bien, c'est élémentaire mon chère Watson, ils se jettent sur le dos des profs !

Kakashi, Kakashi !

Ne fait pas ces yeux là !

Auprès de toi, attends le bonheur !

Kakashi son prénom !

Hatake son grand nom !

Konoha son séjour !

KURENAI SON AMOUR !

Kakashi soupira sous son masque et Kurenai mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Kurenai : Ces élèves vont me rendre DINGUE !

2 heures passèrent dans la joie et la sérénité … mis à part bien sur les tentatives des élèves pour faire klaxonner les chauffeurs, les cris, les avions en papiers, sans oublier la musique qui sortait de la radio de Tenten et qui était toujours au max(imum) !

Iruka (au chauffeur) : Es-ce qu'on arrive bientôt ?

Chauffeur : Ça ne devrais plus être long, pourquoi ?

Iruka : Parce que je vais faire un MASSACRE ! Si seulement Anko était là pour fouttre la frousse à tout le monde, ça les ferait peut-être taire !

Lorsque les chèrs ados se mirent à chanter :

Moi je connais, une chanson, pour énnerver mon profeu !

Moi je connais, une chanson, pour énnerver mon profeu !

Moi je connais, une chanson, pour énnerver mon profeu !

Moi je connais, une chanson, pour énnerver mon profeu !

Moi je connais, une chanson, pour énnerver mon profeu !

Iruka petta sa coche.

Iruka : OK ME VOS GUEULES TBC !

-Gros Silence-

-Grillons-

-Mouches-

-Pap-ok, je crois que vous avez compri le principe…-

Chauffeur : Bon, tout le monde, on arrive, regardez où vous allez passer les 30 prochains jours !

Tout les élèves se jettèrent immédiatement aux fenêtres, écrasant au passage toutes les personnes assises du côté gauche de l'autobus.

Ino : C'est …

-------------------------------------------------

Ce chapitre là est pas très long non plus mais j'ai eu particulièrement de fun à l'écrire !

Niark, niark, je ne connaissait pas ce côté '' tueur psychopate '' d'Iruka ... Il serait mignion avec Anko, vous ne trouvez pas ? lol

kiss


	7. L'Arrivée

Merci vraiment pour toutes vos review, ça fait chaud au coeur !

Voilà le chapitre 7, vous allez enfin savoir à quoi ressemble le camp !

Bonne lecture !

Ookami

Chapitre 7. L'Arrivée.

Ino : C'est … VRAIMENT UN TOU PERDU !

Tout le monde sortit de l'autobus et prit leurs bagages. Ils observèrent le camp. Celui-ci était formé par un trou au milieu de la forêt Canadienne (québecoise). Il y avait 2 chalets. L'un était spacieux et semblait en parfait état, tandis que l'autre était plutôt petit et délabré. Le camp était au milieu de la forêt, bien loin de toute civilisation.

Une rivière coulait derrière les chalets.

Les élèves regardèrent les 2 autobus partir en soupirant. Ça y est, ils allaient devoir passer le prochain mois dans ce tou, au milieu de la forêt du trou perdu.

Iruka : Bon, il y a un chalet pour les garçons, et un pour les filles …

Tout le monde se retourna vers les 2 chalets. Le chalet n.1 était petit, à demi-éffondré et plein d'insectes. Le n.2 était spacieux, en parfait état et semblait plutôt luxueux. Les garçons et les filles se jettèrent des regards agressifs genre " Le numéro 2 est à nous ".

Iruka : On passe au vote, qui veut que le chalet n.2 soit pour les gars ?

Tout les garçons levèrent évidement la main.

Iruka : Pour les filles ?

Toutes les filles levèrent la main.

Iruka : La majorité est en faveur des garçons, nous occuperons donc le chalet n.2 !

Les gars : OUAIS !

Anko : Arhem ! Minute Iruka !

Anko lui offrit un de ses regards meurtriers à faire pisser dans ses culottes le tueur à la chean-saw (tronçonneuse).

Iruka : Herm… les gars, les fille vont occuper le chalet finalement …

Les gars : QUOI ?

Anko : Ça vous pose un problème peut-être ?

Les gars : euh … non.

Tout le monde prit leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers leur chalet respectif.

-Du Côté Des Filles-

Elles entrèrent toutes dans le chalet n.2. Celui-ci était de forme rectangulaire. Devant les filles se trouvait un couloir, et 6 portes de chaque côté de celui-ci, plus une porte au bout. Sur la porte il y avait un écritau qui ne comptait plus que 2 lettres, O-S--.

Misaoe : JE PRENDS LA CHAMBRE 12 !

Elle se précipita dans la chambre, avec ses chiens, et s'y enferma en claquant la porte.

-Silence-

Ino : Je prends la 11 !

Sho : Et moi la 5 !

Tenten : Moi la 4 !

Sakura : Je prends la 3 !

Hinata : Bon ben je vais prendre la 2 !

Anko : Ok, Kurenai tu prends la 1 et moi la 7.

Kurenai hocha la tête en signe d'aprobation.

Kurenai : Hana, tu ne dis rien, quelle chambre veux-tu ?

Hana : Heu … la 8 me conviendra.

Anko : Parfait, maintenant, allez vous installer tout le monde !

-Du Côté Des Garçons-

Ils entrèrent dans le chalet n.1, qui était beaucoup moin spacieux, et don't prèsque toutes les chambres s'étaient éffondrées à cause d,un incendie. Le toit était plein de trous.

Naruto : On va dormir là ?

Iruka : On a pas le choix, à moins que quelqun aie envie de tenir tête à Anko.

-Silence-

Iruka : C'est bien ce que je pensait.

Asuma : J'ai fais le tour des débris et il ne reste que 2 chambres utilisables. Chaqune compte 2 lits à 2 étages.

Iruka : Ok, ben il faudra faire avec … Kakashi, tu vas avec Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara et Naruto dans cette chambre. Moi, Asuma, Neji, Sasuke et Shino allons dans celle-ci.

-Dans La Chambre De Kakashi Et Ses Élèves-

Kakashi : Je dors sur ce lit.

Il alla se coucher sur le lit du haut du lit à 2 étages de gauche.

Kiba : Moi sur celui-là !

Il prit le lit du haut du lit à 2 étages de droite.

Naruto : Et moi lui !

Il se coucha en dessous de Kiba. Gaara lui, s'assit sur le lit restant. Il jeta un regard aux autres genre '' Pas-touche-à-ma-propriété-si-vous-tenez-à-la-vie ''.

Shikamaru : Eh ! Sensei, où je dors moi ?

Kakashi : C'est simple, par terre.

Shika : Galère …

Il ouvrit un placar et découvrit un futon. Il le prit et le posa par terre.

Shika : Galère ! Ça sent mauvais ce truc ! Vas falloir me contenter de ça et de mon sac de couchage …

-Du Côter D'Iruka Et D'Asuma-

Iruka : Ok, moi et Asuma prenons le lit à 2 étages de gauche. Shino, où veux-tu dormir ?

Shino fit un pas et se laissat tombrer par terre, à plat ventre.

Iruka : Tu vas quand même pas dormir là, avec les … (petite ampoule au dessus de la tête) … insectes … j'ai rien dis. Bon, Sasuke, tu dors où ?

Sasuke : Je vais prendre le lit du haut.

Iruka : Ok, Neji, tu prends l'autre.

Neji : Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser …

Iruka : Ok, installez vos affaires, ensuite on va manger.

-Plusieurs Minutes Plus Tard-

Tout les garçons étaient à la caféteria, ainsi que Anko. La cafétéria était un autre bâtiment en face des 2 chalets.

Anko : Il ne faut pas attendre les filles, elles sont en train de s'installer.

La seule personne présente au camp, mis à pert nos chers copains, était la cuisinière. Comme ça ne me tente pas de l'appeler '' la cuisinière '' tout le long, je vais la nommer Kokku.

Kokku : Je vous apporte votre repas tout de suite messieux … et mademoiselle Anko.

Kokku parti et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Seul Naruto ne mangeait rien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kokku apporte des bols de ramens. Là, Naruto lui sauta au cou.

Naruto : Je t'adooooooooooooore Kokku !

La cuisinière était de l'âge de Kurenai. Elle portait une robe beige, simple, et un tablier blanc. Elle coiffait ses cheveux couleur noisette en chignon pour qu'ils ne nuisent pas à son travail. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'un éclat d'ambre.

Kokku : J'en conclus que tu aime les ramens, je m'en souviendrai !

Naruto : Merci Kokku-chan !

Le repas se termina dans la joie et dans les élucubrations de Naruto qui capottait sur ses ramens. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout. Kokku jettait des regards discrets à Asuma, mais ça, ce n'est que Anko qui s'en apperçu.

Iruka : Bon, les gars, on vas se lavec maintenant.

Kokku : Euh, je dois vous avertir que les douches ne fonctionnent pas, elles devraient être réparées dans quelques jours.

Iruka : Bon eh bien, il va faloir se débrouiller autrement, venez les gars.

Ils partirent et laissèrent Anko et Kokku seules. Elles discutèrent un bon moment puis …

Anko : Dis, pourquoi tu regardais Asuma pendant tout le repas ?

Kokku _zut, prise sur le fait_ : Euh, … je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler …

Anko : Mouais, c'est ça.

Kokku : …

Anko : De toute façon, pas touche, je te signale que je sort avec lui.

Kokku (baisse les yeux) : Oh …

Anko : Je t'ai eu ! Je rigole, comme ça, il t'intéresse ?

Kurenai : Salut !

(sauvée par Kurenai !)

Toutes les autres filles étaient arrivées. Kokku leur servi des plats délicieux qu'elles apprécièrent toutes.

Sho : J'adore cette boisson exquise jaune et pâteuse, elle est absolument dé-li-ci-eu-se !

Hinata : Euh … Sho ?

Sho (qui était en train de serrer le récipient dans ses bras) : Moui ?

Hinata : C'est le pot de moutarde.

Sho : Es-ce qu'il en reste encore ?

- -,

Le repas se termina et toutes les filles voulurent aller se laver. Mais les douches ne fonctionnent pas.

Kurenai : On va se débrouiller. Merci pour le repas Kokku ! C'était délicieux ! Venez les filles.

Elles sortirent toutes et se dirigèrent vers leur chalet, quand quelque chose les arrèta. Elle revinrent sur leurs pas et éclattèrent de rire.

-------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour le chapitre 7 !

Pourquoi es-ce que toutes les filles sont parti à rire ? je vous donne un indice : c'est en rapport avec les gars !

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Asuma et Kokku vont bien ensemble ?

Ça m'a pris 1:40 pour le retaper. Prochain chapitre, La Première Nuit !

Review plizzz !


	8. Baignade Nocturne

Ce chapitre là est pas très long mais c'est un peu du NejixTenten, pour toi Princesse !

Ookami

Chapitre 8. Baignade Nocturne.

Les filles sortirent toutes et se dirigèrent vers leur chalet, quand quelque chose les arrèta. Elle revinrent sur leurs pas et éclattèrent de rire. Les garçons étaient tous en maillot de bain, dans la rivière, en train de se laver. C'est que l'eau était vraiment foide alors ils voulaient en finir le plus vite possible ! À les voir se frotter avec leurs savons, on aurait dit une bande d'ados qui avaient bu un tit peu trop de café ! Seul Neji n'était pas là, il disait qu'il irait se laver plus tard.

Misaoe : Oh mon dieu, les pauvres !

Elles continuèrent de rire un bon moment, quand …

Hana : Mais, sensei, et nous ? Où allons nous nous laver ?

-Silence-

Anko : Ne vous inquiettez pas, Kokku m'a dit qu'il y a un onsen au bout du chalet.

Toutes : Ouf !

Sho : Alors c'est ça ! O-S--c'est ONSEN !

Anko : Oui, en en plus il est recouvert d'un dôme de verre.

Ino : Cool !

Hinata : Et les garçons ne sont pas au courrant ?

Les filles jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeuil aux garçons qui pataugeaient dans l'eau froide.

Kurenai : On dirait bien que non !

Elles éclatèrent une fois de plus de rire et entrèrent dans le chalet. Elles se préparèrent et partirent dans l'onsen. Il faisait nuit maintenant. Elles discutèrent un bon moment quand Tenten décida de sortir.

Tenten : Je crois que ce qu'il me faudrais après une journée pareille, c'est un bon bain froid ! Je vais faire un tour dans la rivière.

Elle s'habilla et prit une serviette. Elle sorti du chalet et s'arrêta sur la berge de la rivière.

Tenten : Je me demande si …

Elle regarda le chalet des garçons. Les lumières étaient allumées mais ils n'étaient pas près de sortir de là après leur petite trempette de tout à l'heure.

Tenten : Parfait, de toute façon il fait nuit.

Elle se déshabilla et sauta dans la rivière. Elle passa un bon moment à nager dans l'eau froide. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sur la rive. C'était Neji. Apparement, il venait se laver lui aussi. Il jeta des coups d'oeuil aux alentours puis se déshabilla. Il était en caleçons et s'aprètait à plonger. Tenten passa lentement les yeux au dessus du rocher derière lequel elle était (subtilement) .

Tenten : _Waw ! C'est Neji ça ? Dites-donc, il est sexy torse-nu ! Hih, hi ! … Minute…Il vient de plonger ?OMG ! Je fais quoi moi ? Bon, relax Tenten … J'ai qu'à prendre ma respiration et à nager sous l'eau jusqu'à la rive. Ensuite, je prends ma serviette et mes vêtements, et je cours vers le chalet. De toute façon il ne me verra pas puisqu'il fait nuit !_

Aussitôt dit (pensé) aussitôt fait, elle prit sa respiration et plongea. Elle avança le plus vite et le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ce que sa tête heurte quelque chose de dur. Elle se releva (enfin pas vraiment puisqu'elle ne touche pas le fond du lac). Et là, elle vit Neji, devant elle, qui se frottait la tête.

Tenten : KYAAAAA !

Neji : TENTEN ? QUES-CE QUE TU FAIT LÀ ?

Tenten balbitula des paroles incompréensibles en nageant à reculons vers la rive. Elle prit sa serviette et ses vêtements et courru version manga dans le chalet.

Neji : _J'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien Tenten …minute, si elle vient de prendre ses vêtements… ça veut dire que tout ce temps elle était … OMG ! _(Oh mon dieu, pour les français, lol)

Tenten courru dans sa chambre en bousculant au passage ses amies qui venaient de sortir de l'onsen. Toutes les autres se regardèrent, intriguées. Ino s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de son amie.

Ino : Tenten, tu m,entends ?

Tenten : Mrhm…

Sakura : Es-ce que ça va ?

Tenten : Mhhrhmmm …

Ino : Restez là les filles, je vais allez voir.

Elle entra et ferma la porte. Tenten était en train de danser avec son oreiller, en formant des cercles.

Tenten (se jette au cou d'Ino) : Wouhou ! J'ai vu Neji torse-nu ! (nan, elle est pas perverse, c'est juste qu'elle ne retient que les éléments IMPORTANTS de ce qu'il vient de lui arriver…lol)

Ino : Pour de vrais ? Il est sexy ?

Tenten (tombe sur le lit) : Tu peux même pas t'imaginer …

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Tenten s'habilla, sorti voir les autres et leur raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle fut interompue par Hinata, qui revenait de la cafétéria où elle avait laissé sa bague.

Hinata : Les filles ! En revenant j,ai entendu une conversation des garçons !

Toutes : Raconte !

-----------------------------------------

C'est tout ! prochain chapitre, La première nuit !


	9. La Première Nuit

Voilà le chap.9 !

Merci encore une fois pour vos review !

Ce chapitre c'est du ShikaxIno, du Kurenaix(vous verrez!), et du Hanax(on sait pas qui. efin moi je le sait mais pas vous ! na!)

Vous notterez que toutes (où presque) ces aventures de camp se sont réelement passé ! Au dernier camp où je suis allé, c'était la guerre entre les filles et les gars. On les couvraient de crème fouetté pendant qu'ils dormaient ! Lol, on s'est bien amusé ! Ainsi, cette aventure au camp est tirée de faits vécus !

Voilà :

Ookami

Chapitre 9. La Première Nuit.

Hinata : Les filles ! En revenant j'ai entendu une conversation des garçons !

Toutes : Raconte !

Hinata : C'était pas rassurant, ils parlaient de nous faire un mauvais coup cette nuit ! Je crois bien qu'ils voulaient mettre de la mélasse par terre devant nos lits ! (terrible ce coup … je vous dit cela par expérience personnelle … la mélasse c'est très difficile à décoller des cheveux ... conseil pour vous les filles...)

Sakura : Ils ne vont pas s'en tirer si facilement ! Il faut trouver une façon de les empêcher de venir cette nuit …

Misaoe : Je sais ! Je vais assigner un de mes chiens à chaqune d'entre vous, comme ça, quand les gars viendront cette nuit, il ne pourront pas entrer dans nos chambres ! (si eulement j'avais été équipé comme elle, j'aurais pu éviter la mélasse fatale...)

Tenten : Super !

Sho : T'a pas besoin de m'en assigner un, j'ai Akuma et Yasha avec moi !

Misaoe (s'adressant aux chiens) : Ok, Gray, tu vas avec Ino, Hoshi avec Anko, Tsuki avec Kurenai, Dream avec Hana, Byakkou avec Sakura, Cinnamon avec Hinata et Angel avec Tenten. Je garde Démon et Yuki avec moi.

Tout les chiens suvirent docilement la personne avec qui Misaoe les avais placé. Toutes les filles entrèrent et passèrent la tête par l'entrebaille de la porte.

Toutes : Bonne nuit !

Les chiens restèrent dans le couloir et les filles allèrent se coucher. Tout le monde s'endormit vite.

-Dans Le Rêve D'Ino-

_Waw, cette plaine est magnifique! … Je vais m'asseoir sous cet arbre ! ………Qui c'est ça ? … C'est … Shikamaru ? Ques-ce qu'il fait ici lui ? … Il me sourit … Il est tellement beau quand il sourit … Minute, BEAU ? OMG ! Ça doit être la fatigue, c'est ça, c'est la fatigue … Tient, il s'est assis à côté de moi … Il regarde devant lui …Moi je le regarde … Il a passé son bras autour de mes épaules …Je me sens tellement bien …Wow ! PAUSE ! Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ? Je suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui quand même ? Pouquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi …_

-Dans Le Rêve De Kurenai-

_Mmmh … Kakashi … Laisse-moi voir ton visage …_

(C'est pas très long mais ça veut tout dire !)

-Dans Le Rêve D'Hanna-

_Ça fait un bon bout de temps maintenant que je marche dans les couloirs de l'école … Oh non … Pas encore eux !_

_Tiens, te revoila toi !_

_Laissez-moi tranquille!… Mais ?Ques-ce qui se passe, je ne peut pas parler ! … Eh ! Rendez-moi mes lunettes !_

_Regardez les gars ! On dirait que la moin-que-rien veut récupérer ses lunettes ! … Et elle pleure maintenant ! Prends ça !_

_Ils m'ont frappé ces sales ----- ! J'ai l'air fine maintenant, assise par terre contre le mur du couloir, la tête baissée, en train de pleurer._

_Eh vous ! Je vous interdit de la toucher !_

_Qui c'est ? Je ne vois rien … les autres sont partis. Le garçon qui les a fait partir me tends la main. Je lève la tête._

-Dans Le Rêve De Misaoe-

_La course va bientôt commencer ! Moi et Kiba allons nous pratiquer pour la course de canoë. Nous sommes seuls, nos chiens ne sont même pas là. Il fait presque nuit._

_T'es prèt Kiba ?_

_Ouais !_

_On y va !_

………_Ça doit faire 8 minutes qua'on paguaie comme ça. Je vois la ligné d'arrivée !_

_J'ai gagné !_

_Eh ! Minute ! Mon canoë avance tout seul ! Ques-ce qui …Je me fait emporter par le courrant…MERDE ! LA CHUTE ! Il faut que je m'accroche à cette branche, c'est mon dernier espoir ! … RATÉ ! … Ouf ! Quelqu'un m'a attrapé la main juste au bon moment !_

_Kiba !_

_Ma main glisse._

_MISAOE !_

_AAAAAAAAH !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misaoe : AAAaaah … ? … C'était, un rêve ? … Quel rêve horrible !

Misaoe se calma puis se prépara à se rendormir, quand Yuki se leva d'un bond, puis grogna en grattant la porte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte, puis des aboyements.

Misaoe : On dirait bien que les gars sont arrivés !

Elle les entendit crier. Elle se leva puis ouvrit la porte. Elle vit la tête de Sho, celle de Tenten, et celle de Kurenai qui avaient été réveillées par le bruit. Misaoe attrapa Kiba qui se sauvait de Démon. Elle lui tira la langue.

Misaoe : Pour moi c'est ça un système d'allarme ! (s'adresse aux chiens) Ok tout le monde, je crois qu'ils ont leur compte ! Venez !

Tout les huskys entrèrent dans la chambre de Misaoe.

Du côté de Kurenai, Kakashi était en train de marcher à reculons face à Akuma qui montrait les dants. Kurenai lui prit le pot de mélasse des mains. Il se retourna.

Kurenai : Raté !

Elle lui déversa le contenu du pot sur la tête et claqua la porte.

Sho : Akuma ! Yasha ! Ils ont comprit, venez !

Les rottweillers entrèrent dans la chambre de Sho et les garçons, quand à eux, retournèrent dans leur chalet ……… pour soigner leurs blessurent. (superficielles, ne vous inquettez pas…comme si j'alais faire du mal à mon piti Kiba !)

--------------------------------------------------

Oui ! KakashixKurenai ! Aleluhia ! lol

Laissez des review !

max


	10. Chicane

Réponse à okii-nekko : J'ai mis 15 ans et moin parce qu'une personne de 20 ans à lu et n'a pas aimé du tout. Avec les commentaires qu'elle m'a fait, je me suis dit que ma fic était probablement trop enfantine pour des adultes (ne pas oublier que c'est ma première fic et que j'ai que 12 ans !). Mais tu as raison, cette fic n'est pas nésséssairement pour les gens de 15 ans et moin, elle est juste pour les coeurs jeunes ! Merci pour tes commentaires !

Way ! Mon 10ème chapitre ! Ça se fête ! Pour l'occasion, un couople se forme dans le chapitre qui suit ...

Ookami

Chapitre 10. .

-Le Lendemain Matin-

Tout le monde se rejoignit à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner (Je crois qu'en France c'est le petit-déjeuner). Les garçons s'étaient fait des bandages grossiers qui ne servaient pas à grand chose. Kokku était en train de préparer le repas. Iruka entra dans la salle.

Iruka : Il faut que je vous parle tout le monde. Après ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas garder les chiens. Kokku ira les porter, cet après-midi, au village le plus proche et elle les laissera dans un chnil jusqu'à ce qu'on parte.

Tous : QUOI !

Iruka : Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça.

Misaoe : OVER MY DEAD BODY ! (il faudra me passer sur le corps)

Kiba : PAS QUESTION !

Sho : MÊME PAS EN RÊVE !

Anko : Iruka, il faut que je te parle, MAINTENANT.

Iruka et Anko partirent dans la cuisine.

Anko : Kokku, es-ce que tu pourrais sortir juste un instant?

Kokku : Bien sur, un intant.

Elle ferma le four et enleva les plats du feu puis elle sorti. Elle aperçu alors les blessures des garçons.

Kokku : Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Il ne faut pas soigner vos blessures comme ça, ça va s'infecter! Venez, il y a une trousse de premiers soins dans la remise, je vais vous soigner ça.

-Du Côté D'Iruka Et Anko-

Ils s'engueulaient depuis que Kokku était sorti.

Iruka : CES CHIENS DOIVENT PARTIR !

Anko : NON, NON, ET NON ! TU L'AS DIS TOI MÊME QUE LES ANIMAUX ÉTAIENT PERMIS !

Iruka : ILS ONT ATTAQUÉ DES ÉLÈVES ANKO !

Anko : ILS NE FESAIENT QUE NOUS DÉFFENDRE !

Iruka : C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

Anko : VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À NE PAS VENIR NOUS VOIR EN PLEINE NUIT !

Iruka : JE N'ÉTAIT PAS AU COURRANT !

Anko : IL ME SEMBLE QUE C'EST TON BOULOT NON !

Iruka : JUSTEMENT, C'EST MON BOULOT D'ASSURER LA SÉCURITÉ DE MES ÉLÈVES !

Anko : TU PENSE À MISAOE? À KIBA? À SHO ? BIEN SUR QUE NON PUISQUE TU NE PENSE QU'À TOI !

Iruka : QU'ES-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR LÀ ?

Anko : TU AS TRÈS BIEN ENTENDU! TU NE PENSE QU'À TOI ! ET RIEN NE POURRA CHANGER CELA, MÊME PAS LE FAIT QUE JE T'AIME !

Anko plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Silence-

_Aï, c'est sortit tout seul …_

Iruka s'approcha d'elle.

_Zut, qu'es-ce que je viens de dire moi ?_

Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_C'est sur que là j'ai ruiné toutes mes chances, si faibles étaient-elle…mais ques-ce que ?_

Iruka avait écarté les mains d'Anko.

_Ques-ce qu'il fait ?_

Il l'embrassa.

Anko fut d'abors surprise, puis elle passa ses bras autour de cou d'Iruka.

-Dans la salle d'à côté-

Kurenai : Je n'entends plus rien.

Asuma : Quelqun devrait allez voir.

Kakashi : Personne n'a envie de se prendre une porte explosée en pleine face !

Gaara : Là il a pas tord. (Je crois bien que c'est la première fois, de toute la fic, que Gaara dit quelque chose …)

Ino : Il faut bien que quelqu'un y aille !

-Silence-

Tenten : Ok, … moi j'y vais …

Tout le monde la regarda partir dans le couloir. Elle arriva devant la porte et l'entrouvrit. Et là, ce qu'elle vit la traumatisa à vie. Elle se frotta les yeux. Non, elle ne rêvait pas, Iruka et Anko étaient bel et bien en train de s'embrasser.

Tenten se retourna et marcha dans le couloir jusqu'aux autres.

Kurenai : Tout va bien Tenten ?

Hinata : Tu est toute pâle !

Tenten : Je-j , j … je-je-je … j'ai vu …

Sho : Tu a vu quoi ?

Tenten : Reg-g-gardez v-…vous mêmes...

Tout le monde se précipita vers la porte, et virent la même chose que la pauvre Tenten. En silence, il marchèrent tous dans le couloir, lentement. Une fois rendu dehors, ils purent enfin respirer.

-Très Gros Silence-

Misaoe : WOUHOUHOU !

Ino : Waw ! C'est ti pas quioute !

Tenten (qui avait repris des couleurs) : Awwwww…

Sho : Ils vont te-lle-ment bien ensemble !

Hinata : Ça je l'aurais jamais cru !

Sakura : Ouais ! Faut croire que les gens qui se déteste peuvent s'aimer dans le fond !

Misaoe : Ouais ! Comme Ino et Shika !

Ino : MISAOE ! ARRÈTE UN PEU AVEC ÇA!

(heureusement Kokku était en train de soigner Shikamaru, celui-ci n'entendit donc rien … ouf)

----------------------------------------------

J'espère que vous avez aimé le IrukaxAnko, c'est la première fois que j'écris une ''scène d'amour'' alors je suis pas sure de mon efficacité.

Le reste de la fic n'est pas encore écris alors c'est un peu plus long que prévu...je devrais continuer à écrire demain, disons... pendant le cour de sciences !


	11. Le Concours

Me revoilà :)

Désolée si ça a été long avant que je poste mais c'est parce que ma soeur arrête pas de monopoliser mon ordi alors j'ai pas beaucoup le temps de retaper. Et ça aurait probablement dût attendre jusqu'à mercredi si j'avais pas eu la bonne idée de faire lire ma fic à ma soeur. Elle a tellement adoré qu'elle s'assure que mon autre soeur ne garde pas l'ordi trop longtemps pour que je puisse écrire la suite ! Yeah ! Fanfiction Power !

Le titre du dernier chapitre était VRAIMENT pas original mais j'avais vraiment pas d'autre idée ...

Voilà :

Ookami

Chapitre 11.Le Concours .

Kokku sortit de la remise avec Shikamaru, qui avait 2 doights bandés. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver personne dans la salle à manger. Mais tout le monde entra quelques minutes plus tard (sauf Iruka et Anko qui sont vous-savez-où !). Pendant que les filles mangeaient, Kokku emmena tout les garçons dans la remise (c'est une grande remise) .

Kokku : Mettez vous en rang, je vais m'occuper de vous à tour de rôle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les 2 professeurs se mirent en dernier (Iruka est pas là ! Alors ça fait 2). Kokku soigna tout le monde. Il ne restait plus que Kakashi et Asuma. Elle s'occupa de Kakashi et il sortit. Asuma s'assit sur la table. Kokku défit les bandes mal faites sur le bras droit d'Asuma. Elle avait les joues légèrement roses tout ce temps. Elle commença à en refaire de nouvelles. Elle se concentrait volontairement sur les bandages, sans lever les yeux sur lui. Quand elle osa jetter un oeil, elle s'apperçut qu'Asuma ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle devint rouge tomate et baissa vivement les yeux sur son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard …

Kokku : Voilà.

Asuma : Merci.

Il lui sourit et sortit.

Kokku : Pffffffffffff… Décompresse Kokku … J'ai bien fait de leur louer le camp finalement… -smile-

Eh ouais ! Kokku est la proprio du camp. Il appartenait à son père mais lui et sa mère son décédés. Elle a prit la relève !

Pendant ce temps les filles étaient retournées à leur chalet. Elle disposaient d'une demie heure pour faire ce dont elles avaient envie. Ensuite, tout le monde avait rendez-vous à la cafet. Toutes les filles se rejoignèrent dans le grenier. Elles avaient décidé d'en faire leur salle commune.

-Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

Kurenai : Maintenant qu'on a dépoussièrré ce grand espace vide, si on veut que ça ressemble à une salle commune, il faut le décorer à notre façon !

Toutes : Ouais !

Et là, toutes les filles se mirent à décorer la grande salle avec des affiches, des photos, etc. Elles empillèrent une tonne d'oreillers, de poufs et de couvertures partout autour des 2 grands sofas qui étaient déjà là. (les poufs et les orreillers étaient apparut comme par magie ! nan je blague…ouais, ça m'arrive souvent de faire des tites jokes plates et pas rapport comme ça … mes amies peuvent en témoigner…hein Mel !). Au bout de 20 minutes seulement, le vieux grenier poussièreux et vide s'était transformé en une salle commune tout ce qu'il y a de plus cool.

Sho : Il ne manque plus que la touche finale !

Elle prit une feuille et un crayon, puis griffonna quelque chose dessus (sur la feuille, pas sur le crayon !). Elle prit du scotch (papier adhésif pour être plus claire) puis alla coller la feuille sur la porte.

_N'ENTREZ QUE SI VOUS ÊTES UNE FILLE…_

_OU CERTAIN DE VOULOIR LE FAIRE !_

Misaoe : C'est parfait !

Hinata : On devrait descendre, il faut être à la cafet à 10:00 !

Elles descendirent toutes et sortirent du chalet. Sauf Kurenai, qui passa d'abors par la chambre d'Anko pour voir si elle était là.

Kurenai (en ouvrant la porte) : Y'a quelqu'un ?

Anko : Oui, j'arrive dans une minute, tu peux entrer.

Anko était en train d'écouter de la musique de son mp3, couchée sur son lit. Kurenai s'assit à côté d'elle.

Kurenai : Finalement, es-ce qu'on va garder les chiens ?

Anko arrêta son baladeur puis se redressa vivement en rougissant.

Anko : Euh … Je … Oui.

Kurenai : On vous entendait vous crier dessu tout le long.

Anko : Ah … C'est ça , on s'est vraiment engueulé dur cette fois.

Kurenai : Arrête Anko ! Tout le monde vous a vu !

Anko : QUOOOIIIII ?

Kurenai : Ben, on entendait plus rien alors on a décidé de venir jeter un coup d'oeuil.

Anko (bon, là elle est vraiment, VRAIMENT rouge tomate) : …

Kurenai : Tu m'avais jamais dit que t'amais Iruka !

Anko (met ses mains sur son visage) : Rrhhmmmm…

Kurenai : Allez, tu vient ? On va à la cafet !

Anko -soupir- : D'accord …

-À La Cafetéria-

Tout le monde s'assis sauf Iruka qui resta debout, au bout des tables.

Iruka : J'ai une annonce à vous faire …

Naruto : T'as embrassé Anko !

Iruka rougit comme Neji dans l'autobus l'autre jour. Anko aussi. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains comme pour se cacher.

Iruka : Je … Euh … Arhem, là n'est pas le sujet Naruto. Bref, je vous annonce qu'un concours aura lieu tout le long du camp. Plusieurs épreuves vous seront proposés et à chaque fois, les 3 meilleures personnes gagneront respectivement 100 points pour le premier, 50 pour le deuxième, et 25 pour le troisième. La personne qui aura récolté le plus de points aura gagné. Certaines épreuves se joueront seules, d'autres en groupe, d'autres en équipe de 2. Vous avez 5 minutes pour vous mettre en équipe de 2 mix sinon on choisira pour vous.

Sakura : Ok, les équipes mix ça me dérenge pas, mais je voudrait juste savoir pourquoi ?

Iruka : Pour équilibrer les forces. Allez-y, vous avec 5 minutes !

Sakura se précipita à côté de Sasuke. Misaoe et Kiba, étant meilleurs amis, se mirent ensemble.

Naruto (à l'autre bout de la salle) : Hinata-chan ! Tu veux pas être ma coéquipière ?

Hinata _Yeah ! Aleluhia ! Bien sur que je veux ! _: Heuh… Bien sur Naruto-kun.

Sho regarda les garçons qui retait. Shino ? Insectes … Shikamaru ? Fainéant … Neji ? Très peu pour moi Mr.Ice … Gaara ? … Mouais, il est sexy … Bon, ça y est, je redevient perverse … Tant pis, de toute façon les autres choix sont pas géniaux …

Sho : Dis Gaara ?

Gaara : Mmhum ? (Ouhlala, Gaara, c'est ta DEUXIÈME réplique ! Tu te surpasse !)

Sho : Tu veux bien te mettre avec moi ?

Gaara : Mouais. (TROISIÈME RÉPLIQUE ! Arrête ça Gaara, si tu déploie trop d'effort tu vas finir par tomber dans les vapes.)

Sho : Cool !

Iruka : Ok tout le monde ! Ça fait 5 minutes ! Qui est encore tout seul ?

Shino, Ino, Neji, Hana, Tenten et Shikamaru s'avancèrent.

Iruka : Bon, mettez-vous en équipe ou je choisis pour vous.

-Silence-

Iruka : Ok, je fait les équipes …

Kurenai : Je m'en occupe Iruka. Bon, ce sera Neji et Tenten, …

Tenten : _Yes ! Il faudra que je pense à la remercier !_

Kurenai : … Shino et Hana …

Hana leva les yeux vert Shino (ouais parce qu'il a une tête de plus qu'elle).

Kurenai : Et les 2 qui restent ensembles.

Ino et Shikamaru cherchèrent '' L'autre personne qui reste ''des yeux. Quand ils s'apperçurent qu'ils faisaient équipe …

Ino : NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE KURENAI ! JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE AVEC CE PARESSEUX ! AUCUNE CHANCE DE GAGNER DE TOUTE FAÇON !

Kurenai : Navrée mais c'est comme ça.

Shika : Galère …

Iruka : On commence cet après-midi, la première épreuve, qui sera ...

---------------------------------------------

Qui sera à suivre dans le prochain chapitre !

Merci pour vos review c'est vraiment super !


	12. La Première Épreuve

Voilà le 12ème chapter ! Il à été long à poster mais il est pas mal long aussi alors c'est normal.

**MOT À STEPH :** (vous pouvez lire si ça vous tente mais il y a juste elle qui comprendra de toute façon) Je l'ai posté le chapitre, voilà! Tu vas pouvoir me fouttre un peu la paix. Je l'ai fini le plus vite possible parce que je me disait que si je le postait pas ce soir, tu allais me trucider dès que je franchirais les portes de l'école demain (en me brulant dans une salle de bronzage ou en me plantant des clous dans le tête avec une machine à clous comme dans le SUPER film qu'on a vu vendredi). Maintenant je supose que tu vas me harceler pour que je poste le prochain chapitre … désolée mais tu vas devoir patienter parce qu'il n'est pas encore écris (et puis je suis en train de lire le livre de Fan qui est TROP bon ). Dis bonjours à Mme.P de ma part ! (ben ouais puisque tu la verra au boulot ce soir XD) À demain !

Y'a du SasukexSakura dans ce chapitre, pour toi Mel !

Y'a aussi du NejixTenten pour Princesse !

Ookami

Chapitre 12. La Première Épreuve.

Iruka : On commence cet après-midi, la première épreuve, qui sera ... l'épreuve de survie en forêt! Cette épreuve s'effectuera avec les équipes de deux que nous avons déjà formé. Chaque professeur aura une équipe. Puisque vous êtes 7 équipes, moi et Asuma allons en prendre 2.

Kiba : Et, en quoi consiste cette épreuve exactement ?

Iruka : C'est simple, nous allons emmener chaque équipe sur un site bien défini, où il n'y a pas d'arbre (on va dire que chaque site mesure à peu près 10m2). Et vous devez établir un campement. Environ 2 jours après, nous sonnerons une cloche, et vous devrez vous diriger le plus vite possible vers le son. Les premiers arrivés auront gagné.

Tenten : Et quand es-ce que vous sonnerez la cloche ?

Iruka : Ça, vous ne le saurez pas, elle peut sonner n'importe quand. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de faire des tours de garde cette nuit. Vous n'aurez pas le droit d'apporter vos effets personnels (sauf les vêtements bien sur ). Vous aurez accès à un seul futon et à une couverture, pour le reste vous vous débrouillez.

Misaoe : Mais, sensei, et pour les chiens?

Iruka : Je ne considère pas cela comme des effets personnels, vous pouvez les emmener.

Kiba, Sho, Misaoe : Yeah !

Le reste de l'avant-midi se passa dans l'exitation générale (mis à part certains Mr.Ice). (Presque)Tout le monde avait très hâte. Vers 6:00, Tout le monde se rejoignit juste devant la forêt, avec les chiens (y'a de la forêt de tout les côtés mais bon …).

Iruka : L'épreuve va commencer dans quelques minutes. Cette épreuve est la plus importante alors elle compte double, les gagnants gagneront 200 points, les deuxièmes 100, ainsi de suite. Mettez-vous en équipe.

Kurenai alla avec Neji et Tenten, Kakashi avec Sasuke et Sakura, Anko avec Sho et Gaara, Asuma avec Naruto et Hinata et Shino et Hana.

Iruka : Les deux autres équipes, venez avec moi.

Kiba, Misaoe, Shikamaru et Ino s'avancèrent.

Iruka : Les professeurs vont vous bander les yeux pour vous mener jusqu'à votre site.

Les profs sortirent des bandeaux de leurs poches et les mirent aux élèves.

Iruka : Allons-y !

Ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, toutes les équipes avaient étés emmenées sur leur site respectif. Comme Iruka l'avait dit, il y avait un futon et une couverture. Il y avait aussi un tronc d'arbre coupé et mis à l'orizontale pour faire un banc. Les sites étaient très éloignés les uns des autres, mais à égale distance du camp. Les professeurs défirent les bandeaux et réexpliquèrent une dernière fois le déroulement de l'épreuve. Il faisait déjà sombre lorsqu'ils partirent.

-Du Côté De Misaoe Et Kiba-

Kiba : Bon, il y a 2 choses à faire. 1, trouver de quoi manger. 2, préparer le campement pout la nuit.

Misaoe : Ok, je m'occupe de faire à manger, toi, commence par faire un feu.

Kiba : Ok !

Il partit dans la forêt pour chercher du bois. Misaoe devait maintenant s'occuper de la nourriture. Leur site était le seul qui était juste à côté de la rivière, c'était un atout qu'il ne falait pas négliger. Misaoe entra dedans avec ses chiens. Le niveau de l'eau était peu profond dans cette partie de la rivière, Misaoe avait de l'eau jusqu'en bas des genoux.

Misaoe (au chiens) : Ok tout le monde, attrappez-moi ces poissons !

Tout les chiens se mirent à courrir dans tout les sens en essayant d'attraper les poissons. Misaoe essaya, sachant que c'était bien innutile car de toute façon les chiens seraient beaucoup plus efficaces avec leurs dents qu'elle, avec ses mains. En quelques minutes à peine, Misaoe était completement trempée (ce qui n'est pas une très bonne chose puisequ'il fait pas mal froid la nuit) . Quand Kiba émergea de la forêt avec le tas de branches dans les bras, Misaoe s'était assise sur le tronc d'arbre. Elle avait mis 2 poissons sur un petit tas de feuilles en attendant de les faire cuire. Les chiens mangeaient le reste des poissons pèchés. Akamaru sauta du manteau de Kiba et alla partager le poisson de Yuki.

Kiba : Ben dites donc! Là pèche à été bonne ont dirait!

Il déposa le tas de branches par terre et alluma un feu.

Misaoe : Où es-ce que t'as appris ça ?

Kiba : J'en sais rien, je crois que j'ai eu pas mal de chance de réussir!

Kiba s'assit à côté de Misaoe, sur le tronc, et ils firent chauffer leurs poissons. Les chiens se faisaient secher à côté du feu. Mais Kiba remarqua que Misaoe grelottait. Il ôta son manteau et lui mit sur les épaules.

Misaoe : Merci.

-Du Côté De Naruto Et Hinata-

Naruto : Je vais faire un feu !

Hinata : D-D'accord Naruto-kun.

Naruto : Tu feras quoi toi ?

Hinata : Je-je vais chercher le-le repas.

Naruto : Parfait !

Il partit en courrant dans la forêt. Hinata parit de son côté. Elle cherchait des baies, qu'ils pouraient manger en attendant la fin du concours. Elle dénicha un buisson de mûres et en ramassa le plus possible. Elle les ramena au campement et les mit sur des feuilles. Naruto était déjà arrivé (ouais faut pas oublier qu'il est pas mal hyperactif XD). Il essayait d'allumer le feu.

Naruto : Rahhhhhhh! Ça fonctionne pas!

Hinata : Na-Naruto-kun?

Naruto : Oui Hinata?

Hinata : Essaie comme ça …

Elle tassa les branches et fit un trous dans la terre. Ensuite elle remi les branches dessus.

Hinata : Ça devrais fonctionner maintenant.

Naruto : Merci Hinata-chan, une chance que t'est là !

Hinata rougit et Naruto réessaya d'allumer le feu. Celui-ci s'alluma en un rien de temps.

Naruto : Es-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose à manger ?

Hinata : Pas grand chose, je n'ai trouvé que ça.

Elle lui présenta les mûres.

Hinata : Dé-Désolée Na-naruto-kun, il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre.

Naruto : Mais non, c'est pas ta faute! Et puis, ont va pouvoir s'en contenter pendant le peu de temps qu'on sera ici!

Hinata : Bien sur Naruto-kun.

- Du Côté De Shikamaru Et Ino-

Ino : Shikamaru! Bouge un peu, il faut préparer le camp pour la nuit!

Shikamaru : Rahhh, c'est galère ce truc…

Ino : Je peux pas croire que Kurenai m'a mis en équipe avec TOI.

Shika : Je sens que ces 2 jours vont être SU-PER.

Ino poussa un soupir et s'enfonça dans la forêt, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des champignons. Puis elle commença à ramasser des branches pour le feu.

Ino : Ne m'aide pas surtout!

Shikamaru : Si tu y tient…

Il s'apuilla à un arbre, mit ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Ino lui tira la langue et continua à ramasser les branches. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du montant de bois amassé, elle fit un trou puis le mit par terre. Elle commença à faire tourner le bout de bois dans ses mains dans le but d'obtenir une étincelle, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le tas de bois prit feu.

Ino : Parfait.

Elle commença à enlever l'écorce d'une petite branche dans le but de pouvoir y planter les champignons pour les faire cuire. Shikamaru ouvrit un oeuil. Un sourir s'étira sur ses lèvres devant Ino, le regard fixé sur la petite branche qu'elle ''épluchait'', avec le bout de la langue qui sortait de sa bouche, sous l'effet la concentration. Elle était vraiment mignone comme ça. Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi calme et silencieuse tout le temps, ça serait vraiment génial …

Ino tira Shikamaru de sa rêverie.

Ino : Bon, tu viens manger ou tu prends racine?

Shikamaru fit un air boudeur.

Shikamaru : J'suis bien là où je suis…

Ino : Et bien tu vas devoir te lever si tu veux manger, COMPRIS?

Shikamaru se leva dans un ultime effort et vint s'asseoir sur le tronc d'arbre.

Ino : Tiens.

Elle lui tendit une brochette de champignons et ils les firent cuire.

-Du Côté De Gaara Et Sho-

Ils firent un feu avec les branches ramassées aux alentours. Ils furent chanceux dans leur recherche de nouriture, ils trouvèrent des noix, des champignons et des framboises. Sho était enroulée dans la couverture et tout les deux étaient assis sur le tronc d'arbre et faisaient cuire les champignons à l'aide de petites branches. Il faisait nuit noire maintenant.

Sho : J'aime pas les champignons … je préfère la moutarde.

Gaara : Ben t'as qu'à manger les noix. (reprend ton souffle entre 2 mots Gaara!)

Sho : Bof … 'vais prendre les framboises.

Elle ramassa le tas de framboises qu'ils avaient déposé sur une feuille et comença à les grignoter une par une.

Gaara : Merde! J'ai brulé les champignons! (arrête ça voyons ! ce n'est pas raisonable de parler autant!)

Il poussa un soupir et jeta la branche toute entière dans le feu. Il jeta un regard au tas de framboises, sur les genoux de Sho et en attrapa une. Il la fourra dans sa bouche. Sho prit une framboise et la lança en l'air. Elle la ratrappa avec sa bouche. Elle recomença et la framboise tomba sur son fron. Elle la ratrapa et la mangea. Elle relança une autre framboise pour retenter sa chance. La baie arriva droit sur Gaara, qui ouvrit la bouche et l'avala d'un coup. Ils continuèrent à se lancer les petits fruits jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en aie plus.

-Du Côté De Neji Et Tenten-

Ils firent comme les autres et mangèrent les baies trouvées aux alentours. Lorsque Tenten comença à frissoner, ils allumèrent un feu. Tenten s'assit sur le tronc et s'enroulla dans sa couverture. Neji vint la rejoindre.

Neji : Il y a quoi au menu ?

Tenten : Que des fraises.

Neji : Super, j'aime pas les fraises…

Tenten : Je crois bien qu'il va falloir s'en contenter puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre aux alentours.

Neji hésita, puis attrapa une fraise.

Neji : Allons-y.

Il avalla la fraise.

Neji : Erk. Il va vraiment falloir manger ça pendant 2 jours ?

Tenten : Je crois bien que oui.

Ils restèrent longtemps assis sur le tronc d'arbre, à regarder les flames, seul source de lumière à cette heure tardive. Neji prit une autre fraise puis la mit dans sa bouche. Il fit une grimace et se dit que le lendemain, il irait s'aventurer un peu plus loin du site pour voir si il n'y aurait pas autre chose à manger. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait peut-être manger des racines ? Ou bien des insectes … Il opta pour les racines. Il n'était même pas sur que ça se mangeait … Il allait le demander à Tenten lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu'elle s'était endormie, la tête sur son épaule. Il vira au rouge en un éclair.

-Du Côté De Sasuke Et Sakura-

Sakura : Je vais chercher de la nourriture, toi, occupe toi du feu.

Sasuke : Ça roule.

Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit et elle s'avança dans la forêt. Pendant qu'elle cueuillait des fraises, elle pensait à Sasuke. Il était si beau lorsqu'il souriait. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Sasuke souriait plus souvent. Elle aimait beaucoup cela.

Sasuke regarda Sakura s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il ramassait les branches en penssant à elle, en pensant à son sourire. Elle avait toujours gardé ce sourire, même dans les pires situations. Elle lui avait sourit chaque jour, en arrivant à l'école. Et lui, l'idiot, n'en avait pas comprit la raison. Lorsqu'il la vit pleurer pour la première fois, il comprit enfin. Il comprit que ces larmes faisaient qu'il voudrait tout changer dans le monde, pour ne plus les revoir couler. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de ce sourire, qu'il avait besoin de Sakura. C'est là qu'il comprit (enfin) qu'il l'aimait. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, ce sourire était devenu contagieux. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir s'effacer du visage de Sakura.

Sakura arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec plein de fraises. Sasuke avait vite fait d'allumer un feu (KATON NO JUTSU POWER! XD) . Ils s'enroullèrent dans la couverture et mangèrent les fruits en regardant les étoiles. (CAAAAAAAN YOU FEEEL THE LOVE TONIIIIIIIIIIIGHT ! Hum, erh … je m'égare…)

-Du Côté De Shino Et Hana-

Le feu était allumé. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de misère à l'allumer compte tenu du fait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de branches à ramasser. Il était petit mais il y en avait un, c'était déjà ça. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé à manger. Ils allaient devoir attendre à demain pour pouvoir chercher en plein jour. Ils s'étaient assis sur le tronc et regardaient le petit feu se consumer. Le silence régnait. Shino était tout simplement en train de faire bouger les braises en les tassant avec une branche. Hana semblait fascinée par une luciole qui virevoltait autour du camp.

Hana : Tu ne trouve pas que c'est sympa une luciole ?

Shino : …

Il lâchat la branche et agita sa main devant Hana. Aussitôt, une vinghtaine de lucioles vinrent voler en rond au dessus.

Hana : Comment tu fais ça ?

Shino : Longue histoire.

Les lucioles se mirent en ligne et tournèrent autour d'elle. Hana les observait avec émerveillement.

----------------------------------------

Fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Merci encore pour vos review ! C'est vraiment sympa !


	13. Bonne Nuit

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà !

Désolée si ça a été long mais mes profs me bombarde de devoirs ! Et y'a Steph qui me colle à la peau pour que j'écrive le prochain chapitre ... et maintenant Joannie s'y est mise aussi ... galère ... (shika ) Puisque je te l'avait promis, voici pour toi Steph :

**MOT À STEPH :** Niark, niark, je te l'avais dit que j'allais me venger ! Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Steph, t'as aucune chance (revenge killer, rapelle-toi, MWAHAHAHAHAHA) ! Effectivement, j'ai placardé mon casier de photos de Kiba. J'en ai aussi deux de Shikamaru, une de tout le groupe et une de Kakashi quand il était petit :). Et pour tout te dire, juste à côté de mon lit, j'ai aussi mis des photos de Kakashi sans son masque, de Shino sans ses lunettes et dès que j'aurai trouvé une photo de Shikamaru les cheveux détachés, je vais l'imprimer en format géant et le mettre au plafond au dessus de mon lit (à côté de la méga-big photo de Kiba XD). Si vous voulez savoir, j'ai aussi un jeux de flechettes avec Kabuto au millieu ... il n'avait qu'à pas blesser Kiba ! Tans pis pour lui ! Bref, comme je te le disait, ne joue pas à ce jeux la avec moua pk sinon je vais écrire publiquement le nom de la personne qui est allé diner chez vous parce que c'est l'AMI de ta mère ... niark, niark. Même si y'a que nous qui va comprendre cé pas grave. Bon ben voilà le chapitre :

Ookami

Chapitre 13. Bonne Nuit.

-Du Côté De Misaoe Et Kiba-

Misaoe : On devrait aller se coucher, il doit être 10:00 maintenant.

Kiba : Ok.

Misaoe tendit le manteau à Kiba. Puis elle se glissa entre la couverture et le futon. Kiba fit de même et Akamaru et Yuki vinrent se coucher entre les deux. Yuki collé au dos de sa maîtresse, Akamaru collé au dos de Kiba.

Misaoe : 'nuit !

Kiba : 'nuit.

- Du Côté De Naruto Et Hinata -

Naruto : Bon eh bien on va les manger ces mûres ?

Hinata : Bien-bien sur.

Hinata déposa les mures par terre sur un tas de feuilles. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le tronc d'arbre et mangèrent. Au bout d'un moment …

Hinata : Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller dormir je suis épuisée.

Naruto : D'accord, j'arrive dans un instant.

Hinata se coucha dans le futon. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et Elle dormait presque. Elle sursauta quand Naruto entra à son tour dans le futon. La couleur du visage d'Hinata vira genre thermomètre dans de l'eau à 200 oC.

- Du Côté De Shikamaru Et Ino -

Chaqun avait une brochette de quatre champignons, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à manger pour eux. Ils les avaient fait cuire … et Ino avait brûlé la sienne.

Ino : Super, je mange quoi maintenant.

Elle se retourna et fixa les champignons de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Non.

Ino soupira et se retourna, l'air boudeur. Shikamaru soupira à son tour et lui tendit le deux champis qu'il restait. Ino les saisit et lui ofrit un grand sourire. Shikamaru rougit (légèrement, pas comme le thermomètre)et détourna les yeux. Après avoir mangé les champis, Ino alla se coucher. Shikamaru resta un bon moment devant le feu, puis il décida d'y aller lui aussi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le futon. Il s'arrêta net. Ino avait détaché ses cheveux pour dormir. Elle était vraiment belle. Shikamaru s'efforça de détourner son regard d'elle parce que si elle se réveillait, je crois pas qu'elle aprécierait de le voir en train de la matter. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'Ino. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Ino se réveilla. Shikamaru détourna vivement les yeux et s'avança pour se coucher. Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il n'entendait pas Ino se recoucher alors il ouvrit un oeuil. Ino rougit et lui tourna le dos.

Shikamaru : Tu devrais te calmer, ce n'est jamais qu'une nuit…

Ino : Je suis très calme ! Maintenant tais-toi et dors !

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire et se retourna.

- Du Côté De Sho Et Gaara-

C'était la première fois que Gaara s'amusait vraiment. Sho était vraiment une fille qui vous empèche carrément d'être de mauvaise humeur. Avec son enthousiasme et ses phrases qui sortent dirrectement et tout à fait spontanément de son imagination sans passer par le filtre ''je le dis où je ne le dis pas ?''. Parfois c'était même à ce demander si elle était parfois gênée de ce qu'elle disait ou même si elle y réfléchissait ne cerais-ce qu'un tout petit peu avant de le dire.

Sho : Dis Gaara.

Gaara : Oui ?

Sho : T'as une petite amie ?

Gaara -Méga blush- : Je … heu, je … enfin… n-non, je n'en ai pas.

Sho sourit.

Sho : Je vais me coucher !

Gaara : Euh, ouais, bonne idée.

Ils se glissèrent tout deux sous la couverture.

-Du Côté De Neji Et Tenten-

Bon, où en étions-nous … Ah oui ! Tenten s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Neji et celui-ci était tout rouge. Pauvre Neji, t'as vraiment pas de tact avec les filles … Bref, continuons.

Neji secoua vivement la tête (et se donna quelques taloches en passant) pour se ressaisir (une ou deux autres pour être sur !). Il n'y avait rien là, Tenten, sa COÉQUIPIÈRE, s'était endormie sur son épaule. Et alors ? Ça ne lui posait aucun problème … aucun … non vraiment … mon pauvre Neji, t'arrive à berner personne. Mais réveille-toi bon sang ! Tu veux quelques taloches ? Non bien sur …

Neji : _Mais qu'es-ce qui m'arrive tout-a-coup ? Je suis quand même pas en train de … de… non, c'est impossible …et ce serait, de Tenten ? Non. Ça doit être un effet secondaire de ces maudites fraises…ces fruits son démoniaques… bon, je vais pas dormir ici toute la nuit._

Il prit Tenten et la coucha dans le futon. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il la regardait dormir.

Neji : _Kyaaaaaaaaa! Mais ques-ce qui m'arrive bon sang !_

Il secoua encore une fois sa tête (quelques taloches avec ça ?) et se coucha sur le côté.

- Du Côté De Sasuke Et Sakura-

Sakura embrassa Sasuke du bout des lèvres.

Sakura : Je vais me coucher.

Sasuke : Ok, je viens aussi.

Ils se couchèrent sur le futon et remontèrent la couverture jusqu'au cou. Sakura s'était prèsque endormi quand Sasuke la secoua doucement.

Sasuke : Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui ?

Sasuke : Je t'aime.

Sakura sourit et l'embrassa.

Sakura : Moi aussi.

Ils se recouchèrent. Sakura s'endormi le coeur léger. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sasuke de dire ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il ai fait cet effort pour elle.

- Du Côté De Shino Et Hana-

Les lucioles se dispersèrent et disparurent dans la forêt.

Hana : Moi aussi je peux faire des choses comme ça.

Shino la regarda, intrigué.

Hana : Ben, pas avec des insectes mais …

Elle agita la main et quelques marguerites poussèrent instantanément à ses pieds.

Shino : Comment tu fais ça ?

Hana lui jeta un regard espiègle.

Hana : Longue histoire.

Shino releva la tête et réprima de son mieux son rire.

Hana : En fait, la famille Shinsai a fait un pacte avec les plantes il y a des années de cela, pour éviter notre extinction. Je n'était pas née encore.

Shino : …

Finalement, ils allèrent se coucher.

_Un autre soir de passé,_

_Une autre journée en vue._

Merci pour vos review, sincerement je ne pensait pas que j'en aurais autant !

Prochain chapitre en cours : Le Réveil


	14. Un Réveil Mouvementé

Je suis désolée, je sais que ça à été long avant que je poste mais c'est ces de professeurs qui me donnent trop de devoirs ... Je vous jure sur la tête à Kiba (vous comprenez que je dis la vérité) que j'ai vraiment tout fait pour l'écrire au plus vite mais bon ... enfin, le voilà !

Pour toi Catherine ! vu que t'est ma best, y'a du NarutoxHinata là-dedans !

Ookami

Chapitre 14. Une Réveil Mouvementé.

-Du Côté De Misaoe Et Kiba-

Tout les deux dormaient profondément quand …

SLUUUUUURP !

Kiba : BERK ! Akamaru !

Misaoe : Encore 5 minutes Yuki …

Elle se mit sur le ventre et mit la couverture par-dessus sa tête.

Yuki : Waf !

Il commença à mordiller la couverture.

Misao : Rhaaaa ! Mais laisse-moi tranquille bon sang !!!

Autour du futon, les chiens commençaient à se réveiller. Kiba était debout.

Kiba : Aller Misaoe, debout !

Misaoe (sous la couverture) : Mrhmmmgnh…

Kiba : Il faut se lever !

Misaoe : Mrm, mhmhrr …

Kiba : Bon eh bien tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Misaoe : Humhrum …

Kiba : Tu l'aura voulu !

Il parti vers la rivière, suivi des chiens. Il prit Yuki, qui ne protesta aucunement, et le tempa dans l'eau froide (vous inquietez pas, c'est un husky, ces chiens là sont faits pour résister au froid.) . Il revint silencieusement vers le futon et souleva la couverture aux pieds de Misaoe. Il fit entrer un Yuki tout mouillé à l'intérieur.

Misaoe : GUYAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! C'EST FROID !!!!!

Elle sortit rapidement du futon et agrippa Yuki par le harnais. (Pour ceux qui comprennent pas, vous avez surement déjà vu un attelage de chiens de traineau. Le harnais c'est ce que les chiens portent et qu'on a juste à attacher aux cordes du traineau. Touts les chiens de Misaoe en ont un. )

Misaoe : Très, très drôle.

- Du Côté De Naruto Et Hinata -

Hinata se réveilla en baillant. Elle avait dormi toute la nuit dans cette position, couchée sur le dos, remontant la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Encore endormie, elle avait gardé les yeux clos. Elle voulu se lever mais quelque chose l'en empèchait. Elle réessaya. Sans résultat. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'apperçut que Naruto avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Il était tellement près d'elle qu'il avait carrément la tête dans ses cheveux et qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de décrire à quel point Hinata était rouge, je pense que tout le monde le sait …

Hinata : _Ho mon dieu ! Naruto-kun … Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!_

Elle essaya de le pousser pour pouvoir se libérer, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de fair bouger Naruto dans son someil … et maintenant il était encore plus proche.

Hinata : _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu …Ques-ce que je fait maintenant ?_

Elle roulla doucement sur le côté et se libéra de l'étreinte de Naruto.

Hinata : Ouf …

- Du Côté De Shikamaru Et Ino -

Shikamaru se réveilla mais il ne se donna pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était trop bien installé, couché sur le dos, dans le futon. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, il avait chaud, VRAIMENT chaud … Il ouvrit un oeil. Ino était à moitie couchée sur lui, un bras entourant son cou, et une jambe pardessus les siennes. Il vira au rouge.

…

Finalement, cette chaleur n'était pas si terrible que ça.

…

Elle était même plutôt agréable …

…

Il finit par se rendormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, plus tard, Ino était déjà debout.

- Du Côté De Sho Et Gaara-

Gaara dormait profondément. Il rêvait qu'il se baignait dans … un carré de sable. Et il avait plein de sable dans les cheveux. Et un poignée dans les yeux du petit garçon d'à côté, et une autre dans les cheveux de la petite fille aux cheveux roses et …

Sho : GAARAKUNCESTLHEUREDESELEVERGRANDPARESSEUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara poussa un hurlement et se releva d'un bond version manga.

Gaara : MAIS BORDEL QUES-CE QUE TU FOUT SHO ! J'AI FAILLI AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE !!!!! (ouais faut dire que moi aussi j'aurais eu peur si une fille, penchée à trois centimètres de mon visage, venait me hurler dessus à 6:00 du mat - -)

Sho baissa la tête.

Sho : Désolée …

Gaara soupira.

Gaara : C'est pas grave mais ne refait PLUS-JAMAIS-ÇA !

Sho retrouva son sourire.

Sho : Oki !

-Du Côté De Neji Et Tenten-

Tenten : _Mmmmm…Cette chaleur …_

…

Tenten : _WOW ! Minute! Pause! CHALEUR ?_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'apperçut que deux bras entouraient sa taille. Elle releva la tête.

Tenten : KYYYAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle sauta hors du futon, entrainant la couvertutre avec elle. Neji se redressa d'un coup.

Neji : Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que t'as Tenten ?

Tenten : Je … heu … désolée, j'ai … il y avait une araignée sur la couverture …

Neji : - -'

Tenten : He, eh … Je , je vais chercher quelque chose à manger …

Et là elle disparut (style manga) dans la forêt.

Neji : _Pourtant c'est pas le style de Tenten d'avoir peur des araignées …Mais quand même c'est pas une raison pour me réveiller si brutalement …_

(Bon ben j'en déduis que Neji aura pas besoin de taloches pour se réveiller … snif, j'aime bien donner des taloches …)

- Du Côté De Sasuke Et Sakura-

Sakura : Debout mon beau aux bois dormants !

Sasuke ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Il se leva et s'étira douloureusement.

Sasuke : J'ai l'inpression d'avoir dormi sur quelquechose … où alors quelque chose m'à dormi dessus.

Il se retourna vers Sakura en disant ces derniers mots. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire radieux.

Sasuke : Je me disait bien aussi …

Sakura : AAAHHHHH !!!!!

Sasuke : Quoi ???

Sakura : UNE ARAIGNÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉE !!!!!

Sasuke poussa un soupir. Il s'avança et prit l'araignée en question. Il la déposa sur un arbre.

Sasuke : Voilà.

Sakura dessendit du tronc d'arbre sur lequel elle était montée.

Sakura : Merci.

Sasuke (ton sarcastique) : Ques-ce que tu ferais sans moi …

Sakura : Je sortirait avec Naruto.

Sasuke s'étouffa avec son air et se retourna d'un coup.

Sakura : Mais non, je blague.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement.

Sasuke : Ouf, pendant un instant j'ai cru que je sortait avec une folle.

Sakura se retourna.

Sakura : Ha,ha.

- Du Côté De Shino Et Hana-

Shino était déjà en train d'allumer un feu car il faisait froid le matin. Hana arriva derrière lui.

Hana : Tient.

Elle lui tendis son manteau.

Hana : Je crois que c'est à toi …

Shino releva la tête et Hana baissa immédiatement la sienne et rougissant.

Hana : Je, heu … merci.

Shino prit le manteau.

Shino : Y'a pas de quoi.

Hana s'éloigna pour aller refaire le futon.

Shino : _Elle avait les cheveux détachés … Je ne m'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était vraiment belle._

Hana : _Il n'avait pas le visage caché_(sauf les lunettes, bien sur.)_ … Je ne savait pas qu'il était beau à ce point._

_-----------------------------------------_

Ha,ha ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu !

On dirait bien que je prends un malin plaisir à traumatiser Tenten ... Niark, niark ! Je m'amuse ...

Merci encore pour vos review !

J'essae d'écrire le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible !_  
_


	15. La Cloche !

Me revoila tml !

Ça a été long à poté mais ce chapitre fait 7 pages alors je pense c'est normal.

Perso j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ookami

Chapitre 15. La Cloche!.

-Du Côté De Misaoe Et Kiba-

Maintenant c'était le soir et il faisait déjà sombre. Kiba s'était instalé sur le tronc d'arbre pour faire le feu et Misaoe était en train de pêcher avec les chiens. Elle sorti de l'eau et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kiba.

Misaoe : Désolée, il n'y a rien. Je sais pas pourquoi mais on dirait que ce soir il n'y a pas de poissons.

Kiba : C'est pas grave.

Les chiens sortirent de l'eau à leur tour et vinrent se coucher près du feu pour secher. Tout d'un coup, il commença à pleuvoir. Un peu au début, puis de plus en plus fort. Kiba, Misaoe et tous les chiens se mirent sur le futon, avec la couverture imperméable sur la tête (elle est quand même grande la couverture ! ). Misaoe s'agripait au t-shirt de Kiba et sursautait à chaque coup de tonerre.

Kiba : Misaoe, est-ce que ça va ?

Misaoe : Mes … mes parents sont morts pendant un orage …

Kiba : Oh … je suis vraiment désolé …

Ils restèrent là un bon moment. Kiba essayait de rassurer sa meilleure amie, sans succès. Puis …

Ding … Ding … Ding … Ding …

Kiba : Misaoe, il faut y aller, la cloche sonne.

Misaoe : nnh … (Traduction : Non, certainement pas avec cet orage)

Kiba : Mais on va pas rester ici quand même ?

Un coup de tonerre résona dans la nuit. Misaoe ressera son étreinte sur Kiba.

Kiba (soupir) : D'accord, on repartira demain matin quand l'orage sera passé.

Misaoe releva la tête et murmura un ''merci''. Ils restèrent là, protégés par la couverture imperméable, et entourés de leurs chiens.

- Du Côté De Naruto Et Hinata -

Ding … Ding … Ding … Ding …

Dès qu'ils entendirent la cloche, Naruto se leva d'un bon en projetant la couverture imperméable sur l'arbre d'à côté. Il tendit la main à Hinata.

Naruto : Tu viens Hinata-chan ? On a une épreuve à gagner !

Hinata rougit puis elle sourit. Elle attrapa la main que Naruto lui tendait pour se relever. Puis celui-ci l'entraina dans la forêt.

Ils courrurent un bon moment dans la forêt sombre, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas. Finalement, ils attinrent le camp. La cloche résonait toujours et ils cherchèrent d'où elle pouvait bien provenir. Ils apperçurent Gaara et Sho, qui cherchaient eux aussi les professeurs. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Sasuke et Sakura émergèrent à leur tour de la forêt, à quelques mètres de Shikamaru et Ino.

- Du Côté De Shikamaru Et Ino -

Ino : Allez, vite Shika ! Tu va être tout tempé !

Shikamaru : Hai hai !

Il se dépêcha d'entrer sous la couverture.

Ino : La cloche devrait sonner dans pas longtemps …

Shikamaru se mit à scruter l'orizon (qui ne s'étendait pas très loin faut dire, avec cette noirceur et puis l'orage.). Ino aussi mais après un certain moment elle détourna les yeux vers Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Ques-ce que tu regarde ?

Ino : _Merde!_ Euh … je me demandait ce que ça donnait quand tu détache tes cheveux …

Shika : Et pourquoi, ça t'interesse ?

Ino : N-n-non, c'est juste que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu les laisse tout le temps attachés.

Shika : Et toi, pourquoi tu les laisse tout le temps attachés ?

Ino lui fit un air de ''ok, tu veux jouer à ça mon cher ?'' et détacha ses cheveux d'un coup sec. Elle jeta un regard à son coéquipier pour lui montrer qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse pareil. Shikamaru soupira et amena ses mains à son élastique (OMG ON VA VOIR SHIKA LES CHEVEUX DÉTACHÉS !!! KYAAAAAAA !!! À VOS APAREILS PHOTOS LES FILLES !!!!!!!) . Il allait tirer sur l'elastique …

Ding … Ding … Ding … Ding …

Il arrêta son geste et lui et Ino se levèrent d'un bond (PUTIN DE MERDE DE CLOCHE À LA NOIX T'AURAIS PAS PU ATTENDRE QUELQUES SECONDES TBC !!!!!). Ils se précipitèrent vers la forêt. Ils courrurent un bon moment dans la forêt sombre et accidentée. Enfin, ils aboutirent au camp et cherchèrent les professeurs des yeux. Ils apperçurent Hinata, Naruto, Gaara et Sho à l'autre extrémitée du camp, puis Sasuke et Sakura, juste à côté d'eux.

- Du Côté De Sho Et Gaara-

Faute de couvertures imperméables, les professeurs avaient étés contraints de donner des couvertures normales à deux des équipes. L'équipe de Sho et Gaara était une des deux … Sho tournoyait en dansant et en sautillant les bras en l'air, sous la pluie (avec le visage genre :3 (style Starfire pour ceux qui la connaissent)) et Gaara était assis sur le tronc d'arbre, les bras croisés et la tête rentrée dans les épaules (avec l'air de boeu comme d'hab). Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os (mrd, Gaara doit être méga sexy les cheveux plaqués sur la tête :D). Gaara regardait Sho danser joyeusement avec un air désespéré … --'

Ding … Ding … Ding … Ding …

Sho s'arrêta immédiatement de danser et resta les bras en l'air et la jambe levée pour tendre l'oreille.

Ding … Ding … Ding … Ding …

Gaara : La cloche !

Sho et lui se précipitèrent dans la forêt et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au camp, où ils apperçurent Naruto et Hinata un peu plus loin, puis Sasuke et Sakura à l'autre bout du camp, à côté d'Ino et de Shikamaru. Ils cherchaient tous les professeurs des yeux.

-Du Côté De Neji Et Tenten-

Toute la journée s'était passée sans encombre. Neji avait mangé des racines et Tenten des fraises. En allant chercher celles-ci, elle avait manqué tomber dans le ravin, juste à côté du site. La pente était vraiment à pic et pleine de caillous, elle descendait sur une vinghtaine de mètres.. Elle s'était heureusement agrippé au buisson, juste à côté d'elle, au dernier moment.. Ils attendaient maintenant le son de la cloche. Quand l'orage avait éclaté, ils s'étaient réfugiés sous la couverture imperméable.

Tenten (elle est obligée de crier pk la pluie fait du bruit) : Avec cet orage, on entendra pas la cloche !

Neji : Les profs ont tout prévu, je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'arranger pour qu'on l'entende … Y'a plus qu'à attendre et à écouter.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Ils se concentraient sur le son de la cloche qui devrait résoner bientôt. Quand soudain …

Ding … Ding … Ding … Ding …

Quelques coups de cloches réguliers se firent entendre et nos deux coéquipiers sursautèrent.

Neji : La cloche !

Tenten : Vite !

Ils se débarassèrent de la couverture rapidement et se mirent à courrir en direction du bruit. Dans son élan, Tenten trébucha. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle vit qu'elle tombait dans le ravin.

Tenten : HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji : TENTEN !

Neji se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe mais il fut emporté lui aussi. Ils chutèrent tout deux dans le ravin. Neji s'empara de Tenten et l'emprisona dans ses bras pour la protéger. Ainsi, tout au long de la chute, Neji se ramassa touts les coups et Tenten n'eut presque rien. Arrivés en bas, ils heurtèrent viollament un palier de terre. Sous le choc, Neji relâcha son emprise et ils roulèrent chaqun dans une dirrection différente.

Tenten releva la tête et se hissa sur les coudes. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas grand chose puisqu'il faisait nuit et que l'orage battait son plein, mais elle distinga une silouette étendue à quelques mètres d'elle.

Tenten : … Neji ?

Neji (tousse) : Oui ?

Tenten : Tout va bien ?

Neji : J'en suis –AIE- pas sûr tu -AIE- vois …

Tenten rampa jusqu'à lui. Neji se releva difficilement et s'accota à une roche. Il tenait fermement son bras. Tenten l'examina.

Tenten : Je crois qu'il est cassé …

Neji : Il faut trouver quelque chose pour le bander.

Il réfléchit un instant puis enleva son chandail. Il s'enroula autour de son bras et se le passa autour du cou.

Tenten : Mais, tu risque de faire de l'hypothermie Neji ! Je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée tu sais, rester torse-nu quand il fait un froid pareil, et il pleut de surcroit …

Neji : J'ai pas vraiment le choix, si mon bras est cassé, il ne faut pas que je l'abime encore plus sinon … Tenten ? Ques-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tenten éclata en sanglots et se précipita dans les bras de Neji, qui ne sut pas quoi faire. Finalement, referma ses bras (son bras T.T) sur elle.

Neji : Mais voyons Tenten … je … pourquoi tu pleure … arrête … s'il te plais, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer …

Tenten : C'est à cause de moi tout ça …

Neji : Bien sur que non ! C'est à cause de ces stupides profs (ils sont pas stupides T.T) qui nous ont donné cette épreuve débile …

Tenten : Même dans les pires moments, tu reste de glace (snif) .

Neji : En parlant de ça … je commence à avoir vraiment froid, on devrait trouver une façon de sortir d'ici.

Ils regardèrent la parroie du ravin.

Tenten : La parroie est beaucoup trop à-pic pour qu'on puisse remonter cette nuit, il faudra attendre à demain. Il faut trouver quelque part pour dormir …

Ils inspectèrent les alentours. Finalement, ils trouvèrent un vieux tronc d'arbre creux, dans lequel ils pourraient passer la nuit. Ils seraient à l'étroit mais au moins il seraient protégés de la pluie. Elle aida Neji à marcher puisqu'il semblait éprouver de la douleur au niveau de la cheville. Ils s'installèrent sous le tronc d'arbre. Neji grelottait. Il avait les lèvres bleues et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Tenten : Il faut te réchauffer …

Neji ne répondit pas, il avait vraiment froid. Tenten se coucha sur lui pour le réchauffer et frota ses bras. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Tenten : Ça va Neji, demain il fera de nouveau chaud et nous pourrons rentrer au camp sans problème …

Neji ressera les mains de Tenten dans les siennes. Tenten posa la tête sur son torse. Ils s'endormirent vite, malgré le froid.

- Du Côté De Sasuke Et Sakura-

Ils étaient l'autre équipe qui n'avait pas de couverture imperméable. Ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre pour minimiser la pluie qui leur tombait dessus.

Sakura : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui ?

Sakura : Je … Je veux juste savoir … Pourquoi moi ? Toutes les filles te courrent après et pourtant, c'est avec moi que tu sort.

Sasuke : … Parce que …

Sasuke se retourna en rougissant.

Sakura : Parce que quoi ?

Sasuke : Parce que depuis que j'avais perdu mes parents, il y avait quelque chose qu'ils me donnaient et que j'avais cru perdu à jamais dans un gouffre sans fond … Ils me donnaient leur amour. Et après leur mort, peu à peu je sentait en moi s'ériger un mur de solitude. Des gens voulaient m'aider, mais je refusait leur aide. Mais toi Sakura. Avec de simples mots tu as réussi à faire effondrer ce mur. Ce mur que je croyais indestructible. Je ne voulais pas d'aide, mais toi, tu me l'a donné. Je t'ignorait et pourtant, tu continuait à être si gentille avec moi. J'avais perdu une chose vitale … l'amour … Et grâce à toi je l'ai retrouvé. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que c'est toi que j'aime.

Sakura : Sasuke …

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa.

Ding … Ding … Ding … Ding …

Ils se séparèrent.

Sakura : La cloche !

Sasuke : Vite !

Ils se mirent à courrir dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur le camp. Ils apperçurent Sho, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, à l'autre bout du camp et Shikamaru et Ino à côté d'eux.

- Du Côté De Shino Et Hana-

Ding … Ding … Ding … Ding …

Ils s'étaient, eux aussi, protégés par la couverture. Au son de la cloche, il se levèrent d'un bon, puis se mirent immédiatement à courrir dans la dirrection du bruit. La forêt était sombre et on ne voyait pas où on allait. Shino manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois. Soudain, il entendi un cri bref et aigu.

Shino (murmurant entre ses dents) : Hana …

Il courru dans le sens opposé pour se diriger vers le cri. Il chercha longtemps en appelant Hana. Il éprouvait un sentiment qu'il n'avait que très peu éprouvé avant, une profonde inquietude. Si Hana avait crié comme ça, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il trouva enfin Hana, assise au pied d'un arbre. Elle tenait sa cheville.

Shino : _Enfin, je t'ai touvé. Merde, si tu savait à quel point tu m'a foutu la frousse !_ … Hana ! Je t'ai entendu crier, quest-ce qui ce passe ?

Hana releva son visage baigné de larmes sur Shino. Celui-ci s'acroupi et examina la cheville que sa coéquipière tenait fermement entre les mains.

Shino : Elle n'est pas en bon état …

Hana ne disait toujours rien et elle continuait à pleurer. Pour la deuxième fois en une soirée, Shino éprouvait une autre drôle de sensation. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hana pleure. Il voulait voir un sourire sur son visage. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre …

Shino : Tu crois que tu pourra marcher ?

Hana se leva, puis retomba aussitôt. Shino la rattrapa.

Shino : Je prends ça pour un non … Tu crois que tu peux te faire un bandage avec ta maitrise des plantes ?

Hana : … oui.

Elle ramassa une petite branche et la posa à sa cheville. Ensuite, elle agita simplement la main et une racine sortit de terre pour venir s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Elle coupa la racine avec ses mains.

Shino : Ok … Je crois que je vais devoir te porter si tu ne peut pas marcher.

Il se baissa et fit signe à Hana de monter sur son dos. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Il entreprit de se diriger vers le son de la cloche, qui résonait toujours.

-Du Côté Des Profs-

Ils virent Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Sho, Hinata, Naruto, Ino et Shikamaru arriver, prèsque en même temps. Kurenai et Asuma allumèrent le feu. Quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les équipes se précipitaient vers le drapeau ''Arrivé''. Les équipes 4 allaient toutes à une vitesse presque identique. L'équipe gagnante remporta l'épreuve avec seulement quelques centimètres d'avance.

Iruka : Bravo aux gagnants …

----------------------------------------------------

Dont on connaitra l'identité au prochain chapitre !

Merci encore ÉNORMÉMENT pour toutes vos review, à plus !


	16. Les Gagnants

Slt tout le monde ! Vl'a le chap.16 !

Il est pas très long mais y'a du ShinoxHana pour steph vu que tu me l'avait demandé (MAXINNE, FAIT UN SHINOXHANA DANS TON PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ET FAIT LE VITE!!!!!!!!!!). Si bien demandé, j'ai pas pu refuser !

Pour toi ma grande ! (si vous voulez mon avis, grande n'est pas le mot aproprié mais bon ...)

Ookami

Chapitre 16. Les Équipes Perdues.

Iruka : Bravo aux gagnants … SASUKE ET SAKURA !

Sakura : WAYYYYYY !!!

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke, qui tomba à la renverse (oufh).

Sakura : On a gagné !

Sasuke : Ouais !

Iruka : En deuxième place, Gaara et Sho !

Sho : WIIIIIIIIIIII ! DEUXIÈME PLACE !

Elle sauta sur le dos de Gaara en serrant (un peu fort je dois dire) son cou avec ses bras.

Gaara : Sho … Sho, j'étouffe …

Sho le lâcha immédiatement.

Sho : Désolée !

Iruka : Troisième place, Naruto et Hinata.

Naruto attrapa Hinata par le cou.

Naruto : T'as entendu ça Hinata-chan ? On est arrivés troisièmes, on a 25 points chaquns !

Hinata rougi (décidément les hyuuga sont pas forts côté ''relationship'' … ).

Hinata : C'est … c'est super Naruto-kun !

Ino : Zut …

Shikamaru mit la main sur l'épaule d'Ino.

Shikamaru : T'inquiete pas Ino, je te guarantis qu'on va en gagner une épreuve nous aussi.

Ino sourit.

Ino : Merci Shika, c'est sympa.

Shikamaru rougit et s'éloigna un peu.

Anko : Sho ?

Sho : Oui ?

Anko : Nous avons laissé Akuma et Yasha dans ta chambre, je crois qu'ils seront contents de te revoir !

Sho fut interrompue par Kurenai.

Kurenai : Quelqu'un sait où sont les 3 autres équipes ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

Sho : C'est vrais, ils devraient être arrivés maintenant.

Sakura : J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé …

Anko : Écoutez, il est 11:00. Ont reste ici jusqu'à 12:00 en sonnant la cloche et s'ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés, on ira à leur recherche demain.

Tous : Ok.

Iruka : Je vous conseille d'aller vous laver et de manger un bon repas que Kokku a préparé. Nous (les profs) resterons ici.

Au moment où ils allaient tous se disperser dans leur chalets respectifs, un bruit attira leur attention. Shino émergea de la forêt, Hana sur son dos.

Shino : Hana est blessée !

Tout le monde se précipita vers les 2 coéquipiers. Shino déposa précotionelement Hana par terre.

Kurenai : Ques-ce qu'elle a ?

Hana désigna sa cheville. Du sang coulait un peu en dehors du bandage improvisé.

Anko : Kakashi, va chercher Kokku, elle sait comment s'occuper d'Hana.

Kakashi s'exécuta. Et revint quelques instants plus tard avec Kokku.

Kokku : Ques-ce qui ce passe ?

Sakura : Hana s'est blessé la cheville !

Kokku se pencha et examina la cheville.

Kokku : Ok, je veux qu'un professeur vienne avec moi, les autres, allez vous laver et vous changer.

Asuma prit Hana pour la transporter, et suivi Kokku. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers leurs chalets. Shino resta sur place un moment et regarda les deux adultes partir avec sa coéquipière.

Kiba : Shino ?

Shino : …

Kiba : SHI-NOOOOOO ?????

Shino : Oui ?

Kiba : Tu t'inquiète pour elle ?

Shino fit un demi tour sur lui même et commença tranquillement à marcher vers le chalet. Kiba le suivit en ricannant.

-Du Côté d'Hana-

Le bâtiment de la cafétéria était en deux étages. La cafet et la cuisine en bas, et au deuxième étage il y avait 6 chambres (3 de chaque bord du couloir). Kokku en occupait une, et les 5 autres servaient à loger les personnes lorsqu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans les chalets (même si c'était plutôt rare), ou (comme dans ce cas-ci) d'endroit où on pouvait se remettre d'une blessure lors d'une activitée quelqonque. Kokku conduisit Asuma et Hana dans la chambre du fond, à gauche. Asuma déposa Hana sur le lit. Kokku alla chercher la trousse de premiers soins dans l'armoire à côté de la porte. Elle revint voir Hana et lui fit un pansement convenable.

Kokku : Ce n'est pas si grave, tu devrais être en état de marcher dans une semaine environ. Ce bandage n'est pas un plâtre, alors tu ne peux pas marcher avec. J'ai des béquilles mais elles sont beaucoup trop grandes et tu risque de te blesser avec. Je suggère que quelqu'un reste avec toi pour t'aider dans tes déplacements.

Asuma : Sont coéquipier restera avec elle.

Kokku : Il devra rester avec elle pour être certain que tout est correct.

Asuma : De toute façon les épreuves à venir sont des épreuves d'équipe alors Shino ne pourrait même pas participer. C'est lui qui restera au chevet d'Hana.

Hana rougit en pensant qu'elle resterait la plupar du temps seule avec Shino pour la prochaine semaine.

Kokku : Hana, tout va bien ?

Hana : Hum … erh … eh … oui.

Kokku : Essaie de dormir ok ?

Hana : Ok.

Elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et se tourna sur le côté. Kokku et Asuma sortirent dehors. Iruka sonnait encore la cloche, dans l'espoir qu'une des 2 équipes manquantes arriveraient. Personne. Tous les élèves étaient couchés dans leur chalet maintenant. Ils étaient tous à l'affut d'une réaction quelquonque de la part des équipes manquantes. Ils cherchaient à entendre un autre son que la cloche, qui indiquerait qu'ils sont arrivés. Lorsqu'Iruka arrêta de sonner la cloche et que tous les professeurs allèrent à leur tour se coucher, les élèves furent encore plus inquiets pour leurs amis. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

-Le Lendemain Matin-

Tout le monde était debout très tôt, et, mis-à-part Shino, Hana et Kokku, ils étaient tous présents.

Iruka : Ok tout le monde, on se sépare en 2 groupes. Moi, Asuma, Anko, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata et Naruto allons chercher Misaoe et Kiba. Kakashi, Kurenai, Gaara, Sho, Shikamaru et Ino vont chercher Neji et Tenten.

Tous : Ok !

Sho : J'emène Akuma et Yasha, ils nous seront surement très utiles !

Kurenai : Très bonne idée Sho.

Iruka : Ok tout le monde, à la recherche des équipes manquantes !

---------------------------------------------

C'est tout ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et laissez plein de review :P

et oh, j'oubliais! J'ai qqchose à te dire Jo ... KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! XD


	17. A La Recherche Des Équipes Perdues !

**A LIRE S.V.P :**

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarqué, dans le dernier chapitre, Kiba parle a Shino alors qu'il est supposé être perdu dans la forêt. Je ne vous dit qu'une chose :

JE JURE SOLONELLEMENT DE NE PLUS JAMAIS FAIRE MES DEVOIRS EN ÉCRIVANT MA FANFIC

Je vous explique, j'étais en train de faire mon devoir de religion, installée confortablement sur ma chaise d'ordi, quand j'ai eu une idée soudaine pour la fin du chapitre (16) que je n'avais pas encore fini d'écrire. Un coup d'œil èa droite, un coup d'œil a gauche … Personne ! Je me suis dépèchée d'ouvrir microsoft word pour finir le chapitre. J'ai écri le bout ou Shino arrive avec Hana sur son dos. Au début, j'avais écris que c'était Asuma qui disait a Shino ''Shino ? … SHINO ???'' mais la, je me suis dit ''Ça ne peut pas être Asuma, puisqu'il est parti avec Kokku et Hana, qui es-ce que ça peut bien être … '' Et la je me suis mise a réfléchir a qui pourrait bien dire les répliques. Soudain, j'ai entendu ma mère arriver. Il fallait que je poste, et vite ! J'ai alors pensé ''Oh, je sais ! Kiba ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plutôt !'' Et la j'ai écris Kiba dans les espaces vides. J'ai posté le chapitre a toute vitesse … et juste après avoir posté, je me suis rendue compte de la connerie que je venais de faire …

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je suis désolée pour la faute, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai 12 ans alors faut pas trop m'en demander …

Bon, en tout cas j'espèere que vous aimerez le chapitre !

Voilà : (En passant mon ordi a un problème et a chaque fois que je veut écrire a avec un accent ça marche pas alors y'a pas de a avec accent ds le texte, merci)

Ookami. 16. A La Recherche Des Équipes Perdues !

Iruka : Ok tout le monde, à la recherche des équipes manquantes !

Tous : Ouais !!!!!

Les 2 groupes se séparèrent et se dirigèrent vers les deux sites respectifs.

-Du Côté De L'Équipe Pour Kiba Et Misaoe-

Naruto : Rhaaaaaaaaaaaa … Iruka-sensei, c'est long …

Iruka : Patiente Naruto.

…

Naruto : Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Iruka : Tu n'avais qu'a y aller avant de partir.

…

Naruto : Quand es –ce qu'on arrive ?

Sasuke : Je sens que les recherches vont êtres très longues …

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le groupe aboutit au site de Kiba et Misaoe. Ils apperçurent les deux concernés en train de dormir tranquillement dans le futon. Les chiens se levèrent a l'approche des visiteurs. Anko se pencha et secoua Kiba.

Kiba : Mnmnh … huh ?

Anko : Mais ques-ce que vous faites la ?

Kiba essaya de se lever … mais bon, Misaoe était carrément couchée sur lui alors il n'y arriva pas tout de suite. Il secoua sa coéquipière.

Misaoe : Mhn …

Traduction : Nn, je suis bien la ou je suis …

Hinata : On est venu vous chercher, presque toutes les équipes sont rentrées sauf vous et Neji et Tenten.

Misaoe se leva, libérant Kiba.

Misaoe : -Baille- Ah bon …

Sakura : On s'est super inquieté pour vous et tout ce temps la, vous étiez compfortablement installés dans votre futon !!!!!!

Iruka : D'ailleur, comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes pas venu au son de la cloche ?

Anko : Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ou quoi ?

Kiba jetta un regard a Misaoe qui se frottait les yeux.

Kiba : Euh … Non.

-Regards Pas Convaincus De La Part De Tout Le Monde-

C'est juste que Kiba et Misaoe sont TELLEMENT pas les bonnes personnes pour utiliser cette excuse la … les 2 ont l'ouie très développée et ils sont entourés de chiens. Comme si les chiens n'auraient pas réagi … En tout cas … Bien essayé quand même Kiba …

Iruka : En tout cas, prenez vos chiens et on retourne au camp.

Misaoe et Kiba : Ok !

-Du Côté De L'Équipe Pour Neji Et Tenten-

Depuis quelques minutes ils avaient atteint le site de l'équipe manquante. Ils s'inquiétaient de plus en plus d'avoir trouvé l'emplacement vide. Ils s'avanturèrent plus loin dans la forêt dans l'espoir de trouver Neji et Tenten tout simplement perdus dans le bois. Ils atteignirent l'autre extremité du ravin. A cet endroit, la pente était douce et le groupe descendit facilement. Ils marchèrent dans le ravin, en direction du site. Soudain, Akuma et Yasha dressèrent la tête. Sho se laissa guider par les chiens, tandis que le reste du groupe cherchait aux alentours.

Sho (aux chiens) : Mais ou allez-vous comme ça ?

Les rottweilers la menèrent vers un tronc d'arbre creux. Un énorme trou était sur le côté droit du tronc, permettant a Sho de voir Neji et Tenten, en train de dormir a l'intérieur. Elle s'aprocha et secoua légèrement Tenten. Celle-ci grimaça et eu un mouvement protecteur envers Neji, elle ressera son étreinte.

Sho : Tenten, c'est moi, Sho.

Tenten se réveilla.

Tenten : Sho ! Je suis super contente que tu sois la !

Sho : Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés la ?

Tenten (en se levant) : Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Elle reveilla Neji et les deux filles l'aidere a se lever. Le reste du groupe arriva en courrant.

Kurenai : Etes vous ok ?

Tenten : Moi oui, mais Neji est blessé ! Il a un bras cassé et il a très mal a la cheville.

Kakashi s'ocucpa de soutenir Neji. Lorsqu'il le prit, Neji étouffa un juron sous la doulheur.

Kurenai : Je crois que tu as une côte en mauvais était… mais voulez-vous bien me dire comment vous vous êtes fait cela ?

Tenten : Je t'expliquerai en chemin, il faut emmener Neji au camp !

----------------

Je sais qu'il est vraiment pas long mais il faut que j'aille me coucher slt tml !


	18. Visite AUx Blessés

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que ça a été très long avant que je poste mais j'ai été privée d'ordinateur pour 2 semaines et ma punition vient de se terminer, YIPPI !

Pour me faire pardonner, il y a une belle surprise qui attends les fans d'un CERTAIN couple dont je me garderai de dire les noms … bonne lecture !

Ookami

Chapitre 18. Visite Aux Blessés

Neji avait été ramené au camp et installé dans la chambre juste à côté de celle d'Hana, au deuxième étage de la cafétéria. Tenten avait été chargée de s'occuper de lui vu son incapacité à bouger correctement. Kokku avait estimé que Neji pourrait à nouveau participer aux activités dans environ 2 semaines (je sais que ça devrait être beaucoup plus long mais ils ne sont au camp que pour un mois alors je vais écourter la guérison). Du côté d'Hana, la guérison durerait environ une semaine. Kokku avait fait installer un lit supplémentaire dans la chambre d'Hana et dans celle de Neji, pour que Shino et Tenten puissent rester en tout temps au chevet des blessés. Parfois, Shino aidait Hana à marcher et ils se rendait dans la chambre d'à côté pour 'rendre visite' à leurs voisins et discuter…Même si c'était plutôt Tenten et Hana qui parlaient ensemble et les deux Icecubes que sont Neji et Shino écoutaient en silence. Dès qu'une opportunité se présentait à eux, les autres élèves venaient rendre visite aux blessés même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avec les épreuves que leurs profs leur faisaient faire. En parlant d'épreuve, Iruka avait justement convoqué les élèves pour une autre épreuve.

Iruka : Écoutez bien, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consistera la prochaine épreuve. Il s'agit d'une course de canoë.

Ino : Il y a des canoës ici?

Iruka : Oui.

Il désigna une cabane si petite que personne ne l'aurait remarqué jusque là.

Iruka : Il y a six canoës et deux palmes pour chaque. Venez.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite remise.

Iruka : Mettez-vous en équipe et prenez vous un canoë, un gilet de sauvetage chacun et deux palmes.

Tous : Ok!

Les élèves allèrent chercher leur matériel et se dirigèrent vers le quai. Les profs avaient attaché une corde à un arbre sur l'autre rive, et sur un arbre de ce côté en guise de ligne de départ.

Sho : Et où est-ce que la course finie?

Kurenai : Anko et moi prenons le canoë restant et nous allons partir avant vous pour installer la ligne d'arrivée.

Les élèves installèrent leur canoë dans l'eau et Anko et Kurenai partirent en avant. Les garçons entrèrent ensuite dans leur canoë, puis les filles. Gaara aida Sho à entrer dedans mais elle trébucha et tomba à l'eau.

Gaara : Sho!

Il essaya de la rattraper mais il tomba à son tour. Les deux coéquipiers trempés sortirent de l'eau froide.

Misaoe (à l'autre bout du quai dans son canoë) : Est-ce que ça va là-bas?

Sho : Pas vraiment, l'eau est f-f-froide.

Iruka : Allez tout de suite changer de vêtements.

Gaara et Sho : Ok.

Sho fit deux pas en direction de son chalet, puis s'arrêta.

Sho : Euh…Iruka-Sensei?

Iruka : Oui?

Sho : Il me faudrait les clefs du chalet.

Iruka : Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai, c'est Kurenai.

Asuma : Kurenai est déjè partie avec Anko.

Sho : Je fais quoi alors?

Iruka : En tout cas, tu ne peux pas rester avec ton linge mouillé…Gaara?

Gaara : Oui?

Iruka : Prête de tes vêtements à Sho, son chalet est fermé à clef.

Gaara : QUOIII???

Iruka : Tu m'as très bien entendu, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça, elle va geler.

Gaara marmonna et se dirigea vers le chalet des garçons, Sho sur les talons. Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et il sortit du linge de sa valise.

Gaara : Tiens.

Il lui tendit un T-shirt rouge et un short beige.

Gaara : La salle de bain c'est la porte à côté.

Sho : Merci.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se rendit à la salle de bain. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, la salle de bain n'était pas si salle que ça. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais ce n'était pas délabré comme le reste du chalet! Sho mit le linge de son coéquipier (ok, on s'entend qu'elle garde ses sous-vêtements…elle n'est quand même pas si folle que ça hein…hein?). Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Le T-shirt de Gaara lui arrivait aux genoux, alors qu'il arrivait à peine au milieu des cuisses de Gaara lorsque celui-ci le portait. Les shorts étaient eux aussi trop longs et ressemblaient plus à des pantalons trois quarts.

Sho : Mmmh…Je vais avoir beaucoup trop chaud là-dedans…

Faut pas oublier que son chandail habituel est une camisole, et que quand celle-ci la porte, son ventre n'est couvert que par un filet.

Sho : Je vais arranger ça…

Elle fit un grand nœud dans le chandail, de façon à ce qu'il soit un peu plus ajusté.

Sho : Parfait!

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Gaara. Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte.

Sho : Où est-ce que je peux mettre mon linge à sécher?

Gaara : Accroche-les sur le lit, tu reviendras les chercher tout à l'heure.

Sho alla accrocher ses vêtements et se retourna vers Gaara.

Sho : Qu'est- ce qu'on fait? On ne peut pas retourner à l'épreuve, ils doivent déjà être partis.

Gaara : C'est vrai…

Sho : On a qu'à aller voir les blessés à la cafet! Ils seront sûrement contents de nous voir!

Gaara : Si tu veux.

Sho attrapa la main de Gaara et se mit à courir en direction du bâtiment de la cafétéria. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils faillirent percuter Kokku, qui se rendait aux cuisines pour préparer le repas aux personnes dans les chambres, et aux autres qui allaient arriver après l'épreuve.

Kokku : Où allez-vous si rapidement, vous??

Sho : On va rendre une petite visite aux autres.

Kokku : D'accord…Et pourquoi est-ce que Sho porte tes vêtements, Gaara?

Sho : On est tombé à l'eau et Kurenai est partie avec les clefs du chalet. Maintenant, au revoir, nos amis nous attendent!

Kokku : Je…

Sho entraînait déjà Gaara dans les escaliers pour monter au deuxième étage.

Kokku :…J'ai un double des clefs…Tant pis…

Sho et Gaara firent irruption dans la chambre d'Hana.

Sho : Salut vous deux!

Hana : Salut Sho!

Shino : Vous n'étiez pas supposés avoir une épreuve aujourd'hui?

Gaara : Ouais…longue histoire…

Sho : Et toi, Hana, ça va mieux ta cheville?

Kokku : Le repas est arrivé:)

Elle tenait trois plateaux contenant chacun deux assiettes et des baguettes.

Kokku : Du saumon, du riz, et des légumes.

Elle tendit un plateau à Gaara et Sho, et l'autre à Shino et Hana.

Kokku : Bon appétit!

Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Elle prit le plateau restant et se dirigea vers la chambre d'à côté.

Kokku : Neji, Tenten, j'apporte le dîner!

Tenten : Salut Kokku!

Kokku : Bonjour! Comment ça va, Neji?

Neji : Comme d'hab.

Kokku leur donna le plateau et reparti. Tenten prit une chaise et se plaça à côté du lit où Neji était assis. Elle prit une assiette et lui tendit l'autre. Tenten commença à manger, puis s'arrêta et regarda Neji, qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

Tenten : Euh…Neji?

Neji : Mh?

Tenten : T'as pas faim?

Neji : C'est pas ça.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Neji : C'est que…J'ai le bras droit brisé alors je vois mal comment je pourrais manger.

Tenten : Bon eh bien…Je pense que c'est à moi de… eh … enfin… je veux dire… c'est mon travail de s'occuper de toi alors … arhem.

Elle sépara les baguettes de Neji et prit un morceau de saumon. Elle l'approcha de la bouche de son coéquipier, mais celui-ci attrapa son poignet d'un coup sec.

Tenten : Mais…

Neji la tira vers lui et l'embrassa.

(Je veux entendre les acclamations de tout le monde ! WE'RE THE CHAMPIONS!!! I GOT THE POWER!!! Plus fort, je ne vous entends pas! Vas-y Princesse d'Argent ! Déchaine-toi ! NEJIXTENTEN POWAAAAAA !!! XD … désolée, il fallait que ça sorte … ).

-Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre chambre-

Ils avaient fini de manger et Sho et Hana discutaient tranquillement.

Sho : Est-ce qu'on va voir Neji et Tenten?

Tous : Ok.

Shino aida Hana à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Sho commença à ouvrir la porte et lança un «Salut tout le monde!» Mais Gaara mit une main sur sa bouche et ça a sortit plutôt comme un «Sa…humph !» Sho se retourna vers Gaara comme pour lui demander pourquoi il a toujours sa main sur sa bouche. Gaara lui fit signe de se taire et il pointa la petite ouverture que laissait la porte. Neji et Tenten s'embrassaient, c'était pas DU TOUT le moment de les déranger…Parce que Tenten allait probablement tous les trucider si ils interompait … Lentement, Ils refermèrent la porte, et tous les quatre se dirigèrent si-len-ci-eu-se-ment vers l'autre chambre. Quand la porte de celle-ci fut fermée, ils purent enfin respirer.

Sho (avec des étoiles dans les yeux) : Trop kawai! J'ai hâte d'aller raconter ça aux autres filles!

Hana sourit.

Sho : C'est drôle, on dirait qu'à chaque fois qu'on laisse deux personnes seules dans une pièce, ça fini comme ça (allusion subtile à Iruka et Anko, et à Neji et Tenten).

-Silence-

Sho : Bon eh bien, Hana doit se reposer. Tu viens Gaara? On va laisser Shino et Hana seuls dans cette piece!

Elle attrapa Gaara par le bras et laissa Hana et Shino rouges de gêne en arrière.

Hana : Hehe…Sho est irrécupérable…

Shino : Arhem…Ouais.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Fini ! J'èspère qu'il vous a plu !

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'encouragent et à Jojo le lapin qui a retapé le texte pour moi !

Kiss

Max


	19. La Course De Canoë

Salut, c'est moi !

Un autre chapitre de posté sauf que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire alors il doit y avoir des tonnes et des tonnes de fautes ... en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira qand même !

Ookami

Chapitre 19. La Course De Canoë.

Pendant que Sho et Gaara étaient parti se changer, les autres équipes s'étaient placés sur la ligne d'arrivée, laissant les chiens et les profs sur la berge.

Iruka : À vos marques … Prèts …

Les quatre équipes agrippèrent leurs rames et se préparèrent à partir.

Iruka : … PARTEZ !

Tout le monde se mit à pagayer. La rivière avançait sur une trentaine de mètres, puis tournait abruptement vers la droite. Elle allait dans cette direction pour une vinghtaine de mètres avant de retrouver sa direction originelle. Lorsque les équipes eurent passé le tounant, les proffesseurs ne pouvaient plus les voir. L'eau était relativement basse à cet endroit.

Misaoe jetta un regard discret à Kiba, en arrière d'elle. D'un coup de rame sec (pas subtile du tout), elle lui envoya ACCIDENTELLEMENT de l'eau dessus.

Misaoe : Oups :)

Kiba : Ah, tu veux jouer à ça hein ?

Il l'éclaboussa completement.

Misaoe : AH ! Toi, tu vas le regretter !

Elle jeta sa rame, se retourna et se jetta sur Kiba en un éclair. Évidemment, le canoë chavira et les deux coéquipiers se retrouvèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Kiba se secoua la tête comme un chien et éclaboussa Misaoe. Celle-ci tenta de se retourner et se protéger le visage mais elle se frappa au canoë de Sasuke et Sakura.

PLOUF !

Une autre équipe à l'eau ! Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Ino et Shikamaru trouvèrent leu route barrée par deux canoës renversés. La collision les précipita à leur tour dans la rivière.

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru et Ino se relevèrent et regardèrent avec une goutte derière la tête Kiba et Misaoe en train de rire, de courir et de s'éclabousser … de vrais chiots ceux-là …

De leur côté, Naruto et Hinata venaient de franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

Naruto (se levant d'un coup) : ON A GAGNÉ !

PLOUF !

Non mais qu'il est stupide quand même … il ne pensait quand même pas que le canoë allait rester du bon côté quand on se met à sauter dedans … c'est tout Naruto ça …

-Un Peu Plus Tard, Quand Tout Le Monde Fut Rentré Au Camp-

Misaoe et Kiba étaient allé chercher leurs chiens et les professeurs avaient annoncé les gagnants.

Iruka : … donc, Naruto et Hinata, vous gagnez 100 points !

Naruto : WAY !

Après ça, ils décidèrent de rendre visite à leurs amis à la cafet. Toutes les filles se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Hana, et les gars dans celle de Neji. Shino, Gaara et Tenten furent vite mis dehors des chambres, et Tenten alla avec les autres filles, et Shino et Gaara avec les garçons.

-Chambre D'Hana-

Sakura : Alors Hana, ta cheville va mieux ?

Hana : Oui, merci.

Sho : Dis Tenten, t'aurait pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

-Chambre De Neji-

Naruto : Alors Neji, ça va bien ?

Neji se contenta de le regarder avec un regard froid.

Gaara sourit.

Gaara : Tu n'est pas très bavard pour quelqu'un à qui il vient d'arriver un truc super … tu est sur que tu ne veux pas nous en parler ?

-Chambre D'Hana-

Tenten (rouge) : Euh oui … je, j'ai … Neji … enfin … on s'est … embrassés.

-Chambre De Neji-

Neji (rouge) : … arhem … je … Tenten et moi … erh … on s'est embrassés.

-Chambre D'Hana (quelques aclamations plus tard)-

Sakura : J'en revien pas que tu te soit enfin décidée à le faire !

Tenten : Ben … en fait c'est lui qui m'a embrassée …

-Chambre De Neji (quelques étouffements plus tard)-

Kiba : QUOI ??? Elle t'a embrassé !

Neji rougit encore plus et détourna les yeux.

Neji : Non, c'est moi qui l'a embrassé …

Naruto : QUOIIIIIIIII ????? Où tu vas chercher une idée pareille ! Tu sais que tu avait à peu près 50 de chances de te ramasser une baffe en pleine face !!!!!

Neji ne dit rien mais jetta un regard à Sasuke.

-Flash Back-

_Neji: Euh … Sasuke?_

_Sasuke: Oui ?_

_Neji : C'est que,…enfin … c'est plutôt gênant…_

_Sasuke : Tu est amoureux c'est ça ?_

_Naji : Hein ? Comment tu …_

_Sasuke : Sakura, ça te dis quelque chose ?_

_Neji : … ouais, bien sur …_

_Sasuke : Écoute, c,est évident que Tenten t'aime aussi alors n'hésite pas._

_Neji : HEIN ? … enfin, ça a marché avec Sakura ?_

_Sasuke : Évidemment._

_Neji : …_

-Fin Du Flash Back-

Neji : …

- Chambre D'Hana-

On cogna à la porte et Gaara entra.

Gaara : Je veux pas vous déranger mais Kurenai a ouvert le chalet alors Sho peut aller se changer et me rendre mes vêtements ?

Sho : Mais ils sont comfortables tes vêtements :)

Gaara : - - ' … euh … dans ce cas je suppose que tu n'as qu'à me les rendre plus tard …

Il referma la porte.

Hinata : Je reviens dans pas longtemps, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Elle sortit et referma la porte.

Misaoe : Les filles, j'ai un truc super à vous dire maintenant qu'elle est partie …

Toute : Cool !

Misaoe : Tout-à l'heure, Kiba me disait qu'il partageait sa chambre avec Naruto et il dit que Naruto n'arrète pas de le bassiner avec ses ''Hinata par ici, Hinata par là ! '' , il pense sans arrêt à elle, etc, etc.

Sakura : C'est super ! Il faut absolument qu'Hinata le sache !

Tenten : Non ! Elle ne nous croira pas …

Hana : Dans ce cas on a qu'à s'en occuper nous même.

Ino : Quoi ?

Hana : Ben puisqu'on est au courrant, on a qu'à s'occuper de les raprocher !

Sho : C'est une idée géniale !

Misaoe : J'en parlerai à Kiba et avec un peu de chance les gars nous aideront !

Ino : Parfait !

Sho : Allons-y les filles, opération Naruto x Hinata !

-------------------------------------

Fini ! Avouez que vous avez envie de savoir la suite ! En tout cas moi, à votre place, j'aurais hâte ...

Merci énormément pour les reviews !

kiss, max :)


	20. Vérité Ou Conséquance ?

JOYEUX NOWEL TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!

Voilà pour vous, considérez cela comme mon cadeau ne NOWEL !!!

Ookami

Chapitre 20. Vérité Ou Conséquence ?

Le soir tombé, les garçons et les filles se digèrent vers leur chalet repectifs. Les filles n'allèrent pas dormir tout de suite et décidèrent de se réunir dans la chambre commune. Sho laissa Akuma et Yasha dans sa chambre, et Misaoe laissa ses huskys dans la sienne, sauf Yuki. Kurenai était partie se coucher et Anko, disant avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire, était sortie. Nous avions donc Ino, Sho, Misaoe, Sakura et Hinata cherchant à quoi elles pourraient bien jouer …

Sho : Je sais !

Toute les autres se retournèrent vers elle.

Sho : On a qu'à jouer à Vérité-Conséquance !

Ino : Bonne idée !

Misaoe : Oui ! J'adore ce jeu !

Sakura et Hinata acceptèrent aussi.

Sho : Je commence ! Mmm … Sakura ! Vérité ou conséquance ?

Sakura : Euh … Vérité !

Sho : D'accord ! Alors … voilà ma question : Pour toi, qui sont les 3 plus beaux garçons du camp ?

Sakura : Bien … Évidemment y'a Sasuke-kun en premier, puis … je dirait Neji et en troisième … j'y vais pour Gaara.

Ino : Qui tu choisis maintenant ?

Sakura : Bien … Hinata ! Vérité ou conséquance ?

Hinata : Euh … J'en sais rien … Mmmm … conséquance.

Sakura sourit (d'un manière légèrement diabolique) et regarda Sho, Ino et Misaoe. Celles-ci hochèrent la tête en signe d'aprobation et abordèrent le même sourire qu'elle. Hinata commençait à s'inquiéter … et avec raison !

Sakura : D'accord, voilà ce que tu devras faire : Tu vas sortir du chalet et aller parler à Naruto.

Hinata frôla la crise cardiaque.

Hinata : Qu-qu-qu-quoi ?

Sakura : Tu m'as très bien entendue.

Hinata : Mais … pour lui dire quoi ?

Sakura : On s'en fiche ! Du moment que tu lui parle !

Hinata : Gloups …

-Pendant Ce Temps, Dans La Chambre De Naruto-

Kiba : … J'ai faim … Et toi Akamaru ?

Akamaru : Arf !

Kiba sorti un paquet de biscuits pour chien de son sac et commença à en grignoter un. Il jetta un regard à son ami, couché dans le lit en bas du sien. Naruto était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées.

Kiba : Tu veux quelque chose à manger Naruto ?

Naruto : Non merci … j'ai pas très faim ces jours-ci …

Kiba : Toi ? Monsieur trois-bols-de-ramens-deux-brochettes-de-viande-un-bol-de-céréales-un-paquet-entier-de-lait-et-encore-et-toujours-plus-de-ramens, t'as pas faim ?

Naruto : Bof …

Kiba : Es-ce que t'est sur que ça va ?

Naruto : J'en sais rien, depuis quelques jours j'ai pas faim et je dors plutôt mal …

Kiba eu un rictus.

Kiba : Et tu pense à Hinata tout le temps hein ?

Naruto : Ouais … Qu'es-ce qui m'arrive Kiba ?

Kiba : C'est pas compliqué, t'est amoureux !

Naruto : A-amoureux ?

Kiba : Ben ouais !

Naruto : Et ça va prendre combien de temps pour guérir ?

Kiba soupira.

Kiba : Jusqu'à ce que tu te décide à aller lui parler !

Tout-à-coup, Naruto se senti nerveux.

Naruto : Tu-tu crois ? Je suis pas sur que …

Kiba : Bien sur que si voyons ! Ammène-toi, on va aller la voir !

Il se leva et attrappa son ami par la manche.

Naruto : Mais, on est supposés être couchés, si Iruka-sensei l'apprends, on va le regretter !

Kiba : Iruka-sensei est absent, il a dit avoir autre chose à faire … si tu veux mon avis, c'est louche … en tout cas, vient, il faut que tu ailles parler à Hinata !

-Chalet Des Filles-

Les 4 filles entrainèrent de force Hinata en dehors du chalet.

Hinata : Mais …

Ses amies lui avaient déjà claqué la porte au nez.

Hinata : _… je fais quoi maintenant …Elles auraient au moins pu me laisser le temps de m'habiller._

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa jaquette violette.

Hinata : _Elles peuvent bien dire ce qu'elles veulent, il n'est pas question que j'aille parler à Naruto !_

Elle soupira et se retourna. Son cœur manqua un battement. Naruto était juste devant elle.

Naruto : Erh … salut Hinata !

Hinata : B-bonsoir Naruto-kun.

Naruto : En fait, ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler …

Hinata : Ou-oui ?

Naruto : Ben … tu sais … on s'entends bien toi et moi et …

Hinata : … oui ?

Naruto : Je me demandais juste si … si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi un de ces soirs … je veux dire … quand on sera sortit de ce camp …

Hinata n'en croyais pas ses oreilles.

Hinata : Oui … je … je veux dire … bien sur …

Personne : Hihihi !

Personne : Chuut ! J'entends rien !

Personne : Tasse-toi, je veux voir !

Personne : Taisez-vous ils vont nous entendre !

Naruto ouvrit la porte et Sho, Ino, Misaoe et Sakura tombèrent par terre en gros tas.

Misaoe : He he … Salut vous deux …

Iruka : Mais ques-ce que vous faites tous encore debout à cette heure ???

Anko : Vous devriez tous être couchés depuis longtemps !

Naruto : Euh …

Iruka : Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir.

Il prit Naruto par la manche et l'entraina vers le chalet. Naruto fit un petit signe de la main à Hinata. Celle-ci rougit et baissa les yeux.

Anko : Au lit les filles, IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Toutes : Gloups …

Elles se précipitèrent toutes en un éclair dans leur chambre, sauf Sho, qui resta plantée comme un piquet devant Anko.

Anko : Ques-ce que tu veux ?

Sho : Ques-ce que tu faisait avec Iruka ?

Anko rougit viollement et eu un mouvement de recul.

Anko : RIEN DU TOUT !!! VAS TE COUCHER IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Sho ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle se précipitat en riant et à une vitesse lumière dans sa chambre, laissant Anko, bouillonnante de rage, derière elle.

-----------------------------------

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et encore une fois …

JOYEUX NOWEL TOUT LE MONDEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

PS : En passant j'ai 13 ans maintenant ! (Je sais que tout le monde s'en fout pas mal mais bon ça me tentais de l'écrire ) )


	21. L'Orage

Me revoilà !!!

J'espère que tout le monde a passé un zoyeux nowel !

Voilà un autre chap ... Et il y a du NejixTenten à la demande de mon amie !

Voilà :

Ookami

Chapitre 21. L'Orage.

Juste au moment où tout le monde était partis se coucher, un orrage avait éclaté. Misaoe se réveilla en sursaut au son d'un éclair. Terrorrisée, elle se leva, suivie de ses chiens, et se dirigea vers la chambre la plus proche de la sienne, celle d'Ino.

-Toc Toc Toc-

Elle entra et secoua doucement l'épaule de son amie.

Misaoe : Ino ? … Ino ?

Ino : Mrh … mm … mmmquoi ?

Misaoe : On peut rester ici pour la nuit ?

Ino : On ?

Misaoe désigna les 9 chiens qui l'accompagnaient.

Ino : Ah d'accord … Bien sur vous pouvez rester.

Misaoe : Merci !

Elle se coucha à côté d'Ino.

-Toc Toc Toc-

Sho : Ino ?

Ino : Quoi ?

Sho : Je … je peux rester avec toi et Misaoe ? C'est que … J'aime pas trop l'orage …

Ino : … oui, bien sur.

Elle se glissa à côté de Misaoe et ses chiens avec ceux de son amie.

…

-Toc Toc Toc-

Sakura et Hinata ouvrirent la porte.

Sakura : Em … On ne voulait pas être seules alors ont est allées voir dans la chambre à Sho mais il n'y avait personne … ni dans celle de Misaoe d'ailleur … alors on se demandait si on pouvait venir avec vous …

Ino (soupir) : Ok.

Hinata et Sakura : Merci !

Elles étaient plutôt à l'étroit maintenant mais c'est pas grave.

Sho : J'aime pas l'orrage … Ça me rappelle trop d'histoires d'horreur …

Sakura : Oui … Et les histoires d'horreur commencent tout le temps dans un camping …

Misaoe : Et c'est toujours à des filles que ça arrive …

Hinata : Arrètez … vous avez réussi à me faire peur les filles …

Sho : À moi aussi …

Ino : Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose !

Elles ne firent plus un bruit. Effectivement, il y avait quelque chose dans le couloir.

Misaoe : Ok, maintenant j'ai TRÈS peur.

Ino : Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille voir…

Sakura : Misaoe n'a qu'à y aller, elle a ses chiens elle.

Misaoe sembla terrifiée.

Misaoe : Non … non,non et non.

Sho : Bon … Alors j'y vais …

Elle se leva et appella ses chiens, qui la suivirent sans hésiter. Dans le couloir, tout était noir. Un éclair se fit entendre et elle sursauta. Ses chiens sur les talons, elle chercha à taton l'intérupteur. Si elle se souvenait bien, elle ne devrait plus en être loin. Mais l'intrus fut plus rapide qu'elle. La lumière s'aluma et Sho se retrouva à quelques centimètres de …

Sho : KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara : GWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!

-Chambre D'Ino-

Sakura : Sho a crié, elle doit avoir des problèmes !

Hinata : Mais c'était qui l'autre personne ?

Misaoe : On s'en fiche ! Il faut aller voir ce qui se passe !

Ino : Venez !

Elles débouchèrent dans le couloir et furent soulagées de voir les garçons.

Gaara : MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !!! POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT PEUR COMME ÇA !!!!!

Apparement, les deux chiens n'apprécièrent pas que quequn crie après Sho et ils se postèrent devant elle en montrant les dents.

Sho : Du calme …

Anko : C'EST QUI QUI FAIT TOUT CE BRUIT À DEUX HEURES DU MAT BORDEL !!!

Iruka : Eh bien … C'est que … avec l'orrage dehors … il y a plein d'eau qui coule dans notre chalet alors on voulait vous demander si il y avait des chambres de libre ici ?

Anko : … oui. La chambre 6, 10 et la 9.

Iruka : Merci.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les chambres. Anko referma la porte et Kakashi resta un instant sur place en pensant au pauvre Iruka … Il allait suivre les autres quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Kurenai avait entrouvert la porte de sa chambre.

Kurenai (se frotte les yeux) : Mmm … c'est quoi tout ce bruit …

Kakashi rougit.

Kurenai (baile) : … Quoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux … Elle était en sous-vêtements. Son cerveau mit quelques secondes avant de se reconnecter … EN SOUS VÊTEMENTS ?!?!?!?!?

Elle claqua la porte.

-Chambre De Neji-

Tout le monde dormait dans le bâtiment de la cafétéria. Enfin … Presque tout le monde. Tenten ne dormait pas. Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'orrage … simplement, elle n'aimait pas ça …

Tenten : _Voyon Tenten … T'as pas à t'empêcher de dormir pour si peu … C'est vrais, tu devrait être heureuse, le gars le plus sexy de tous est en ce moment à quelques mêtres de toi … :)_

Elle se retourna, dans l'espoir d'une position plus compfortable.

Tenten : _Mmhhh … Neji … MON Neji …_

Elle aimait bien se le rapeler. Se rappeler comment elle se sentait quand il était tout près d'elle … la sécurité … le bien-être … l'amour … toutes ces émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête à chaque contact. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était se rappeler son baiser … rien qu'en y pensant elle avait des frissons.

Un éclair fendit le ciel.

Tenten : _Je n'aime dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment pas les orages … Je me demande si …Après tout, pourquoi pas …_

-Chalet Des Filles-

Kurenai claqua la porte et s'accotta dessus.

Kurenai : _Merde … Je crois bien que je viens juste de vivre le moment le plus EMBARASSANT de toute mon existence … J'oserai plus le regarder en face …_

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et finit assise par terre.

Kurenai : _… Bon … Une bonne nuit de someil et je me sentirai mieux._

-Chambre De Neji-

Neji se réveilla à cause du froid.Son dos était collé au mur et c'était très incompfortable … Il essaya de prendre de la couverture (avec son bras en bon état T.T) mais au lieu de la couverture, il toucha à … De la peau ? Il ouvrit les yeux et s'apperçut que Tenten s'était lovée contre son torse. Il rougit instantanément.

…

Ne

Pas

Bouger

…

Il ne fallait pas la réveiller …... surtout que finalement...il était pltôt compfortable !

------------------------------------------

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Review-plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

kiss

max

(Oh, en passant Fanny, j'ai eu Sept jours pour une éternité à Noel alors tu pourras plus me faire ch :) )


	22. Gaara Vs Sasuke

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis trop contente, c'est le chapitre 22 et j'ai déjà presque 100 reviews :) Yeah !

Le chapitre suivant est vraiment pas long mais je ma suis bien amusée à l'écrire ... enfin ... sauf la fin ...

Voilà :

Ookami

Chapitre 22.Gaara Vs Sasuke.

Toutes les filles étaient retournées dans leurs chambres respectives … enfin … c'est ce que les profs croyaient. En fait, elles avaient l'intention de continuer leur jeu de vérité-conséquance. Elles s'étaient rejoint dans la chambre d'Ino.

Ino : À toi Hinata, choisis quelqu'un !

Hinata : Ok … hum … Sho !

Sho : Vérité !

-Chambre D'À Côté-

Elle était occupée par Naruto, Kiba, Gaara et Shikamaru. Il n'y avait qu'un lit … herm … innutile de préciser que c'était Gaara qui l'occupait. Les 3 autres dormaient par terre.

Kiba : J'arrive pas à dormir …

Shikamaru : Ques-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse …

Kiba : J'en sais rien …

Naruto : Taisez-vous !

Kiba : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Si je me concentre très fort, je peux entendre les filles …

En un éclair, les 4 garçons se retrouvèrent l'orreille collée au mur, dans un profond silence.

-Chambre Des Filles-

Hinata : Ok … depuis que tu as demandé à Gaara d'être ton coéquipier, une question me trotte dans la tête … Qu'es-ce que tu penses de lui ?

-Chambre Des Gars-

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Gaara, qui rougit.

-Silence-

Gaara : Vous voulez ma photo ?

Ils ne répondirent pas mais recollèrent leur oreille sur le mur.

-Chambre Des Filles-

Sho (comme si de rien n'était) : Ben … j'en sais rien … c'est sur qu'il est super beau …

-Chambre Des Gars-

Gaara s'étouffa avec son air.

-Chambre Des Filles-

Sakura : Pffff … T'y connais rien, aucun garçon ne peut battre Sasuke sur ce terrain !

Sho : Si !

Sakura : Ah bon, et c'est qui ?

Sho : Je viens juste de le dire, Gaara !

-Chambre Des Gars-

La teinte du visage du gaçon du désert était maintenant comparable à celle de ses cheveux. Les 3 autres garçons se retournèrent vers lui, mais se ravisèrent bien vite en entendant le ton de voix monter LÉGÈREMENT de l'autre côté.

-Chambre Des Filles-

Sakura : SASUKE !

Sho : GAARA !

Sakura : SASUKE !

Sho : GAARA !

Sakura : SASUKE !

Sho : GAARA !

Sakura : SASUKE !

Sho : GAARA !

Sakura : SASUKE !

Sho : GAARA !

Misaoe : Du calme les filles …

Sho : C'est vrai …

Sakura : Ouais, on n'a pas à se chamailler pour ça !

Ino : Et c'est elle qui dit ça …

Sakura : Tu as dit quelque chose Ino ?

Ino : N-non !

Hinata : Sho, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Sho : C'est vrai ! En fait je truve Gaara super mais pas assez … sociable quoi ! De toute façon je crois que tout ce qu'il pense de moi c'est que je suis une hystérique un peu folle qui ne fait que lui tapper sur les nerfs … Même si j'essayais, j'aurais tout simplement aucune chance avec lui … Il me déteste et ça se voit … De toute façon je m'en fiche !

-Chambre Des Garçons-

Gaara se leva en silence. Aucun de ses camarades ne pouvaient deviner l'expression sur son visage. Il alla simplement se coucher.

Kiba : Euh … Gaara ?

Gaara : J'ai someil, et vous devriez aller vous coucher vous aussi. Je ne crois pas que les filles vont apprécier si elles apprenent que vous écoutez leur conversation. Elles vont être furieuses … en particulier Ino …

Shika : Gloups …

Il se leva d'un bon et se glissa le plus rapidement possible dans son sac de couchage.

Finalement, Naruto et Kiba … MINUTE, je reprends : KIBA et Naruto (ordre des priorités) allèrent eux aussi se coucher.

-Chambre des Filles-

Hinata : Il ne faut pas dire ça Sho …

Misaoe : Ouais, je suis sure qu'il ne te déteste pas …

Sho : Ouais … je me suis peut-être laissée emporter … mais je continue à croire qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup …

Ino : Aller les filles, on devrait aller dormir.

Sakura : Ouais …

Elles retournèrent dans leur chambre respectives.

-------------------------------------------------

Je vous avais dit qu'il était vraiment pas long ! il fait à peu près 600 mots seulement ... bah ! C'est déjà autant que le nombre de mots maximum dans une production écrite à l'école (maximum que je dépasse tout le temps soit dit en passant lol) !

Review plizzz !


	23. Les Trois Folles

Je sais, je sais ... le titre a l'air bizarre mais vous comprendrez mieu en lisant ...

Persos j'aime bien ce chapitre ...

Voilà :

Ookami. 23.Les Trois Folles .

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se rejoint pour déjeuner (petit-déjeuner). Neji, Tenten, Shino et Hana étaient là aussi. Shino n'avait pas eu trop de problèmes à faire dessendre les marches à Hana vu qu'elle est très légère … Mais c'était autre chose pour Tenten ! (Loin de moi l'idée de dire que Neji est pesant ! lol) En fait, le problème était qu'il a un bras et une cheville cassée alors c'est plus difficile de dessendre les escaliers dans cet état … en tout cas ils finirent par réussir sans trop de dégats. Kokku avait déjà apporté le déjeuner (petit-déjeuner). Iruka leur annonça qu'ils avaient une journée libre, c'est à dire sans épreuve. Tout le monde était très content … mais Sho et Misaoe ne dirent rien.

Sakura : Sho, es-ce que ça va ?

Sho : Ça a l'air d'aller ?

Sakura : Non mais c'est pour ça que je te pose la question …

Sho : Eh bien ça va mal et c'est pas de tes oignons !

Ino : Mais voyons les filles, il ne faut pas se chamailler comme ça … ça brise toute l'harmonie qui reigne dans le groupe …

Elle mordit dans une barre de chocolat tandis que tout le monde la regardait bizzarement.

Misaoe (se tenant le ventre) : Es-ce que quelqu'un ici sait ce que ça fait de recevoir une boule de quilles dans le ventre ?

Hinata : Euh … non …

Misaoe : Eh bien ça doit faire au moin aussi mal que ça …

Elle continua à gémir en se tenant le ventre.

Kiba : Misaoe, tout va bien ?

Sho : Bien sur que non ! ES-CE QU'ELLE A L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN ??? Elle vient juste de dire que ça va pas bien alors POURQUOI TU LUI POSE CETTE QUESTION DÉBILE ????? Personne écoute les autres quand ils parlent !!!!!

Elle cria puis sortit en claquant rageusement la porte.

-Silence-

Misaoe : Vous m'excuserez mais je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour mourir …

Elle se leva péniblement et sortit à son tour.

Ino (Les larmes aux yeux) : Oh non ! Pourquoi tout va tout le temps mal pour moi … Je voulais juste passer une belle matinée avec tout mes amis mais Sho n'a pas l'air d'aller bien et Misaoe aussi. Pauvre petites c'est triste …

Elle se mit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de la personne à côté d'elle … Shikamaru (J'aime bien le hasard … pas vous ?).

-Silence-

Tout le monde regardait Ino avec des airs de «Mais elle est devenue folle ou quoi ?». Ino leva la tête vers Shika.

Ino : (Snif !) Du chocolat ?

Shika : Euh … Non merci …

Ino : Snif …

Elle se leva et sortit en mordant encore une fois dans le chocolat.

-Silence-

Iruka : Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Tenten : J'en sais rien …

Naruto : Elles sont devenues folles !

Sasuke : Baka …

Après le repas, tout le monde alla faire une activité de son choix.

Kiba : Sikamaru, Gaara, venez ici une minute !

Gaara : Quoi ?

Kiba : On devrait aller voir ce qui est arrivé aux filles.

Shika : … Ouais … C'est pas normal ce qu'Ino a fait tout-à l'heure …

Naruto : De quoi vous parlez les gars ?

Kiba : On avait l'intention de trouver qu'es-ce que les filles ont !

Naruto : Cool, je peux venir ?

Gaara : Et comment on va s'y prendre ?

Kiba : C'est très simple …

-Quelque Minutes Plus Tard-

Les 4 garçons ouvrirent la porte et allumèrent la lumière.

Naruto : C'est la chambre de qui ici ?

Kiba : Ce doit être celle d'Ino …

Shika : Gloups … Je vais le regretter si elle nous découvre ici …

Gaara : T'inquiète, dans l'état où elle est maintenant elle ne risque pas de faire du mal à qui que ce soit …

Shika : Crois moi … à MOI, elle peut faire du mal dans n'importe quel état …

Kiba : Arrêtez un peu … on est ici pour récolter des informations …

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les 4 garçons fouillèrent partout dans la chambre … en prenant bien sur la précaution de tout ranger en place dès qu'ils avaient cherché quelque part. Ils ne trouvèrent pas grand chose … des magasines de fille, des photos …

Naruto : C'est quoi ça … c'est … DES TAMPONS ! REPLIEZ-VOUS !!!!!

Les garçons se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du lit et on vit 4 têtes (super syncronisé) émerger lentement et regarder le paquet.

Shika : C'est peut-être ça le problème …

Les autres tournèrent la tête vers lui. (nan mais quand même, c'est marran de voir kiba, naruto, shika et gaara en train de se se parler alors qu'on ne voit que le dessus de la tête et les yeux XD)

Shika : Ben … y parrait que des filles peuvent devenir bizzare quand elles ont leurs …

Personnes : Arehm !

Les garçons se retournèrent len-te-ment vers la porte.

Sho : JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ???

Misaoe : …

Ino : Du calme Sho … Il faut rester gentil avec nos amis …

Sho : RIEN A FOUTRE !

Misaoe : C'est pourtant pas ton style Kiba, de fouiller dans les affaires des autres …

Naruto : Ça l'était hier quand on a écouté vos conversations …

-Silence-

Les 3 gars : Merci Naruto …

Sho : QUUUOI ??????????????????????? Du calme Sho … Zen … Pfffffff … Et vous avez entendu quoi ?

Naruto (essayant de rattraper sa faute) : T'inquiète pas, Gaara n'a pas entendu le moment ou tu t'est engueulé avec Sakura !

-Silence-

Naruto : Ai … la boulette …

Sho : VOUS ! SORTEZ D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! TOUS !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et courrurent vers la sortie.

Sho : GAARA RESTE ICI !

Gaara : Gloups … _Merde elle est pire qu'Anko …_

Sho referma la porte et Gaara s'assit sur le lit d'Ino.

Sho : Alors comme ça tu nous écoutait !

Gaara : J'était pas le seul …

Sho : M'en contrefiche ! Et tu as entendu quoi ?

Gaara : Erh … Pas grand chose … J'ai entendu que je t'aime pas et …

-Silence-

Sho : Ben quoi, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'est vrai non ?

Gaara : …

Sho : … Non ?

Gaara : Ben … non …

Sho : … Quoi ?

Gaara : J'ai juste dis que je te déteste pas c'est tout ! C'est pas la fin du monde !

Sho : Tu ne me déteste pas eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet ?

Gaara : Je ne te déteste pas, ce qui te met donc en première place de la liste des personnes de ce camp, ça ne te sufie pas ?

Sho s'aproccha (un peu trop à l'avis de Gaara) de son coéquipier.

Sho : Ça ne me sufie pas !

Gaara : … très bien … si je te dit que c'est agréable d'être avec toi … c'est correct ?

Sho s'aproccha encore plus de Gaara, qui recula à peine.

Sho : Ça s'améliore … Mais encore ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Lui, le grand (et sexy) Gaara, que personne ne pouvait jamais forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, se retrouvait très intimidé par une simple fille.

Gaara : Mais qu'es-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus …

Sho : Je veux que tu me dise … Je t'aime …

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

-CLAC-

Naruto : PITIÉE SHO, LAISSE LUI LA VIE SAUFE ! … Neeeeeeeeeeee ?????

-Silence-

Naruto : GWAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! MAIS C'EST CONTAGIEUX CETTE MANIE DE FINIR COMME ÇA APRÈS UNE ENGEULADE !!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

J'ai eu 100 reviews ! WAYYYYYYY !

lol

Oh oui ! Et en passant je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de l'émition Sixteen pour le chap (pour ce qui concerne le problème des filles seulement) !

kiss

max


	24. Naruto No Baka

Salut tout le monde ! encore merci pour vos reviews !

Le chapitre suivant est plutôt marrant ... enfin, à mon gout !

Ookami. 24.Naruto No Baka .

-CLAC-

Naruto : PITIÉE SHO, LAISSE LUI LA VIE SAUFE ! … Neeeeeeeeeeee ?????

-Silence-

Naruto : GWAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! MAIS C'EST CONTAGIEUX CETTE MANIE DE FINIR COMME ÇA APRÈS UNE ENGEULADE !!!!!

Sho : NARUTO ?!?

Naruto sourit (d'une façon légèrement diabolique).

Gaara : … non ... NARUTO ! NON !

Naruto se retourna et fila en un éclair.

Sho : …

Gaara : …

Les deux se jettèrent à la poursuite de leur camarade.

-Quelques Instants Plus Tard-

Naruto : GWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IRUKA-SENSEI ! ILS VEULENT ME TUEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!

Il fonça dirrectement dans le ventre d'Iruka.

Iruka : Humph ! Naruto, regarde où tu vas …

Naruto : Mais …

Gaara : Te voilà !

Naruto : GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Iruka : Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Les autres élèves commençaient à se rassembler autour de Gaara, Sho, Naruto et Iruka.

Sho : En fait …

Gaara : Eh bien …

Naruto : Ils ont fait comme toi et Anko !

Gaara et Sho (tout rouges) : NARUTO !

Naruto : Ben quoi c'est vrai …

Iruka (rouge aussi ) : Herm … Et qu'on-t'ils fait exactement ?

Naruto : Ben Sho criait après Gaara et puisque j'entendais plus rien, j'ai cru qu'elle l'avait tué alors je suis venu voir et …

Gaara s'était précipité sur lui et le tenait par le cou.

Naruto : Gwah … J'étouffe …

Sasuke et Kiba se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de massacrer Naruto. Sho était resté tranquille en arrière en souriant (avec une petite goutte de sueur). Sasuke et Kiba réussirent à tirer Gaara en arrière. Celui-ci continuait d'essayer vainement de se libérer et d'étrangler Naruto.

Naruto : ET ILS SE SONT EMBRASSÉEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto commença à faire une petite dance de la victoire et tira la langue à Gaara.

Naruto : Na ! Maintenant tout le monde le sait !

Gaara (vraiment rouge tomate) : GWWAAAAAARGGGGGGG ! TA VIE S'ARRÈTE ICI NARUTO NO BAKA !

Sho : Calme toi Gaara …

Tous les autres élèves n'avaient rien dit jusque là … c'était comme si leur cerveau avait du mal à faire le lien.

Ino : WAYYYYY !

-Silence-

Tout le monde se retourna vers Ino.

Ino : Ben quoi ? C'est une bonne nouvelle que Gaara et Sho sortent ensemble !

Elle s'en alla en courrant dans la dirrection opposée en hurlant :

Ino : WAYYYYY ! SHO ET GAARA SORTENT ENSEMBLE !!! WAYYYYY !

-Silence-

Misaoe : WAYYYYY !!!!

Elle courru pour rattraper Ino.

Sakura et Tenten : WAYYYYYYY !!!

Kurenai et Anko : SHO ET GAARA SONT ENSEMBLE !!!!!

Elle se mirent elles aussi à suivre Ino.

Les gars : - - '

Hinata haussa les épaules.

Hinata : ATTENDEZ MOI LES FILLES !

Sho : MINUTE ! J'ARRIVE AUSSI !

Elles courrurent rejoindre les autres, sous les regards des pauvres garçons qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

Kakashi : Ça y est, elles sont toutes folles …

Kiba : J'espère que c'est pas contagieux …

Ils se retounèrent vers Hana.

Hana : …

Naruto : GWAAA ! IL FAUT LA METTRE EN QUARENTAINE !!!

Shino (se mettant en un éclair devant Hana) : MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ???

Naruto : T'AS VU DANS QUEL ÉTAT SONT LES AUTRES ! C'EST UNE ÉPIDÉMIE ! IL FAUT L'ÉLOIGNER DE NOUS !!!

Shino le prit par le col.

Shino : ESSAIE POUR VOIR !!!

Hana vira au rouge.

Iruka : Calmez vous les garçons, il n'est pas question de mettre qui que ce soit en quarantaine. Shino, repose Naruto par terre. Et Naruto, arrête de dramatiser ! C'est pas une épidémie, c'est nos camarades !

Shika : Si tu veux mon avis c'est à peu près la même chose …

-Le Soir-

Tout le monde s'était rejoint devant le chalet des gars et formaient un cercle autour du feu. Ils étaient assis sur des troncs d'arbre, ce qui n'était pas très compfortable mais c'est pas grave.

Kiba : Je vais vous raconter une histoire d'horreur …

Naruto : Je revient tout de suite !

Kiba : Où tu vas ?

Naruto : Au petit coin, ça te pose un problème ?

Kiba : non. Bon ! Je continue …

_Il était une fois, une vielle dame qui vivait une vie tranquille dans sa petite maison. Chaque soir elle préparait des pains, et chaque matin suivant, elle allait les vendre au village. Un soir, lorsqu'elle préparait ses pain, on frappa à la porte. Se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, la vielle damme alla ouvrir. Devant sa maison se tenait une petite fille aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, et à la peux blanche comme neige._

_Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ma petite ?_

_Pouvez-vous m'éberger pour la nuit s'il vous plait ?_

_Bien sûr, entre._

_La vielle dame fit entrer la petite fille dans sa maison, lui donna à boire, à manger, et alla la mettre au lit. Le lendemain matin, la petite fille aux yeux noirs avait disparu. Comme chaque jour, la vielle dame alla vendre ses petits pains au village, et comme chaque soir, elle rentra chez elle et prépara les pains du lendemain. Encore une fois, quelqu'un vint cogner à la porte. La vielle dame ouvrit, el la même petite fille aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, et à la peux blanche comme neige se trouvait à l'extérieur._

_Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ma petite ?_

_Pouvez-vous m'éberger pour la nuit s'il vous plait ?_

_Bien sûr, entre._

_Encore une fois, la vielle dame fit entrer la petite fille dans sa maison, lui donna à boire, à manger, et alla la mettre au lit. Et encore une fois, le lendemain matin, la petite fille avait disparu. La vielle dame se rendit au village, mais avant d'aller vendre ses pains, elle décida d'aller consulter le registre des enfants perdus du village. Elle finit effectivement par reconaitre la photo de la petite fille aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs, sur un fichier. Celon ce fichier, la petite s'apellait Suzie et vivait dans la maison qu'occupait la vielle dame. Le problème étant que la dame vivait dans cette demeure depuis au moins soixante ans. Elle regarda la date de naissance de la fillette : 1841. Le soir venu, la vielle dame ne préparait pas ses petits pains. Elle était bien trop angoissée pour ça. Encore une fois, on frappa à la porte. À contre-cœur, la vielle dame alla ouvrir._

_Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ma petite ?_

_Pouvez-vous m'éberger pour la nuit s'il vous plait ?_

_Es-ce que tu t'apelles Suzie ?_

_La petite hocha la tête._

_Es-ce que tu habite ici ?_

_La petite hocha la tête._

_Es-ce que tu es morte ?_

Naruto : **NON** !!!

Hana: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!

Hana se jetta sur la personne la plus proche d'elle ... Shino.

Naruto et Kiba : HAHAHAHAHA !!!

Kiba : Si vous aviez vu vos tronche à vous tous ! C'était trop marran ! Hahahahahah !

Naruto : Surtout celle d' Hana ! Hahahahah !

Shino: Du calme, c'est juste Naruto …

Sho : Eh dites-donc, c'était pas marrant de lui faire peur comme ça !

Naruto : Bien sur que oui ! C'était vraiment TRÈS marrant !

Shinose leva et attrappa Naruto par le col en lui servant un regard meurtrier.

Shino: Ce n'était PAS drôle.

Naruto : Gloups … D'accord …

Iruka : Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir.

Misaoe : Je crois que c'est déjà fait pour certains …

Elle désigna Shikamaru et Ino, qui s'étaient endormis côte à côte.

Misaoe : Awwww …

Finalement, on réveilla les coéquipiers et tout le monde alla se coucher … Oui car l'épreuve du lendemain allait demander des efforts … Et su courage … BEAUCOUP de courage … hihi …

---------------------------------------------------------

Dans le prochain chapitre, ils vont faire une épreuve qui vous prouvera que j'ai une imagination tordue ... lol

kiss

max


	25. L'Imagination Tordue De Kakashi

Lol, le titre est bizare mais il va bien avec l'épreuve encore plus bizare du chapitre ...

Bonne année 2007 en retard !

Oh et ... encore une fois désolée pour le nombre impossible de fautes d'ortographe ...

Ookami. 25. L'Imagination Tordue De Kakashi.

Sho se réveilla et regarda son cadran. 5 :58 du matin … Elle avait encore le temps ! Elle se leva en vitesse, mit ses pantoufles et sortit de sa chambre en laissant les chiens derrière elle. 5 :59, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru et Naruto. Elle s'approcha du lit où Gaara dormait. 6 :00, elle allait le réveiler (aussi brutalement que l'autre fois dans la foret) quand il se redressa d'un coup, lui attrapa les poignets et l'embrassa.

Gaara : Je commence à te connaître !

Sho : Tu verras demain matin !

Gaara la regarda avec un regard espiègle (OMG !Mais c'est qui dois être sexy en ------). Il l'attrapa par la taille et se mit à la chatouiller. Les deux riaient aux éclats … à en oublier qu'il y avait trois autres personnes dans la chambre. Kiba, Shika et Naruto les regardaient comme si ils étaient des fous tout droit sortis de l'asile. Gaara et Sho s'arretèrent.

-Silence-

Naruto : … Gaara … Es-ce que tu était en train de … de rire ?

Kiba : C'est un rêve … Je suis en train de rêver …

Shika : Peut-être que si on se rendors on vas se réveiller … ça parrait bizzare dit comme ça …

Naruto : Je vous l'avait bien dit que c'était contagieux !

Shika : La ferme …

Les trois garçons se recouchèrent. Gaara et Sho se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Chambre De Neji Et Tenten-

Tenten se réveilla. Il était 6 :10. Elle se leva et s'étira. Elle s'arrêtta en apercevant Neji, dormant paisiblement dans son lit. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Elle commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux noirs.

Tenten : … Mmmh … Beauté envoyée du ciel … hihi …

Neji ouvrit les yeux et elle sursauta.

Tenten : Erh … Neji, tu-tu était réveillé ?

Neji hocha la tête.

Tenten : Hehe … Je vais chercher le pt'i dej !

Elle disparu version manga. Neji sourit.

-Plus Tard-

Tout le monde s'était rejoint devant les douches (dehors), pour la prochaine épreuve.

Iruka : Kurenai, as décidé de la prochaine épreuve ?

Kurenai : Quoi ? Mais non, Kakashi était suposé en avoir trouvé une !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Kakashi, qui leva les yeux de Come come paradise.

Kakashi : Hein ?

Iruka : On veut savoir l'épreuve que tu as préparé.

Kakashi : Euh …

Il avait completement oublié ! Il falait vite trouver une idée … une idée, une idée, une idée … Il apperçu alors Sho, qui portait du linge à Gaara.

Kakashi : D'accord, pour l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui, chaque équipe devra changer de vêtements.

Tous : QQQUUUOOOIII ???

Kiba : MAIS T'EST MALADE !!!

Tout le monde regarda ce que Misaoe portait … ouais … je ne suis pas sure si la mini-jupe irait bien à Kiba …

Iruka : D'accord alors les filles mettent le linge des garçons et les garçons restent dans la cabine.

Tenten : Mais nous on ne peut pas participer vu que ça serait trop difficile pour Neji !

Neji se dépècha d'approuver.

Neji : Ouais ! Je suis blessé alors de toute façon on a aucune chance de gagner !

Iruka : D'accord, alors votre équipe est dispensée (soulagement de Neji et Tenten), de toute façon il n'y a que 12 cabines.

-Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

Les cabines formaient deus rangée de six, dos à dos. Chaque équipe prenait 2 cabines correspondantes. Les cabines n'avaient pas de toit, ce qui allait permettre aux garçons de passer leurs vêtements de l'autre côté. Tout le monde entra à contre-cœur à l'intérieur. La première fille qui pourrait sortir, avec les habits de son coéquipier sur le dos, gagnera 100 points, puis 50 points pour la deuxième, puis 40, 30, etc, jusqu'à 10 points pour la dernière équipe.

Iruka : Prèts … Allez-y !

Après quelques secondes seulement, on vit déjà du linge passer d'une cabine à l'autre.

Sho : Merde Gaara, comment tu fais pour mettre ce truc !

Misaoe : Ne te plaint pas ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez de devoir mettre un manteau d'hiver, il faut en plus que je doive mettre cet espèce de chandail bizzare en filet … ET J'Y ARRIVE PAS !

Ino : Je compatise avec toi Misaoe ! T'est pas la seule à devoir mettre un chandail en filet ! Et en plus la veste qui va par dessus n'a pas de boutons !

Tenten : Haha ! Pauvre de vous les filles ! Je commence à voir de bon côtés à ce que mon coéquipier soit blessé !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ino sortit en courrant de la cabine.

Ino : J'AI GAGNÉ !

Elle tenait bien serré les deux côtés de la veste de Shika, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

Sho : DEUXIÈME !

Elle remonta la manche du chandail de Gaara, qui commençait à glisser de son épaule.

Sakura : Troisième !

Elle était la seule qui ne semblait pas avoir trop de problèmes avec les vêtements de son coéquipier.

Hinata : Quatrième !

Elle était toute emitouflée dans le manteau de Naruto et avait plutôt l'air d'un bonhome de neige …

Hana sorti à son tour de la cabine.

Hana : Cinquième …

Elle baissa la fermeture éclair du manteau … Ouais parce que le col l'empèchait de voir correctement ou elle allait …

Tenten : Il ne manque que Misaoe.

Misaoe : J'ARRIVE PAS À METTRE CE FOUTTU CHANDAIL !!!

Kiba : Tu trouves vraiment que c'est si difficile que ça ?

Misaoe : Oh que oui ! Comment tu fait pour mettre ce truc chaque matin !

Kiba : 'sais pas … l'habitude ?

Misaoe : … J'AI RÉUSSI !

Elle sortit de la cabine de douche.

Iruka : Bon, alors l'équipe d'Ino et Shikamaru gagnent 100 points, celle de Sho et Gaara 50 points, celle de Sakura et Sasuke 40, Hinata et Naruto 30, Hana et Shino 20, et Misaoe et Kiba 10 points.

Tenten : Et nous on a rien, mais j'aime mieux ne pas avoir de points que de faire cette épreuve !

Neji : T'as raison là-dessus.

Kiba : Pardon de vous déranger dans votre conversation là dehors, mais si vous pouviez juste nous RENDRE NOS VÊTEMENTS !!!

Kurenai : C'est vrai, allez mettre vos propres vêtements les filles.

Elles s'exécutèrent toutes, mais Sho tarda.

Anko : Sho, dépèche-toi, Gaara attends ses vêtements.

Gaara : C'est long ! Rends-moi mon linge !

Sho s'approcha de la porte de la cabine de Gaara.

Sho : Mmmmm … Non.

Gaara : … Quoi ?

Sho : Non, je suis bien dans ton linge.

Gaara : C'EST PAS MARRAN !

Sho : Ok, ok … j'y vais …

-Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

Ino : Aaah … Ça fait du bien de retrouver ses propres vêtements …

Misaoe : Ouais … C'était l'idée à qui déjà cette épreuve ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Kakashi.

Kakashi (levant les yeux de Come Come Paradise) : Quoi ?

Sakura : Rien.

La morale de cette histoire est de ne jamais laisser un adepte de Come Come Paradise choisir les épreuves … Et remercier le gentil Iruka d'avoir épargé les pauvres garçons …

-----------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !

Je vous l'avait dit que j'ai une imagination tordue ! Non mais vous imaginez les gars avec le linge des filles ? Errrk ! Ça vas me prendre deux mois de thérapie pour m'enlever ça de la tête ...


	26. Une Journée Brulante

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews vous êtes trop gentils !

J'ai reçu beaucoup de review me disant qu'il aurait été drôle de voir les garçons avec le linge des filles. C'était d'abors ce à quoi j'avais pensé mais je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment trop cruel pour ce pauvre kiba de devoir porter une minijupe, pour Shino de proter des vêtements dix fois trop petits pour lui, de Sasuke de mettre une robe, etc...

NejixTenten dans le chapitre qui suit !

Ookami. 26.Une Journée Brûlante .

Après presque deux semaines, Neji fut guérit, ainsi qu'Hana. Leur équipes avaient pu continuer le concours, et rattrapèrent vite le temps perdu, et accumulèrent, comme les autres équipes, une somme considérable de points. Nos aventuriers avaient déjà fait la moitié de la durée du camp, donc il leurs restaient deux semaines encore. Les garçons s'étaient installés dans les chambres libres du chalet des filles. Tout allait pour le mieux … si ce n'était que ce jour là, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Les épreuves avaient étés anulées et on pouvait voir des élèves (et des professeurs) étalés un peu partout dans le camp, à la recherche de la moindre petite ombre, la moindre (même minuscule) brise rafraichissante. Quelques courageux eurent la force de se lever et de se changer. Plonger dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière leur fit le plus grand bien. Ceux qui ne trouvèrent pas la force pour cet exploit, restèrent couchés sous l'ombre des arbres. Il s'agissait de Kakashi, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sho, Tenten et Ino. Les autres, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Misaoe, Hinata, Hana, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma et Iruka avaient décidé de se baigner. Même Kokku décida d'aller faire une petite baignade.

Tenten : Neji, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Neji : Où veux-tu bien aller avec une chaleur pareille ?

Tenten : Faire un tour dans le bois, il y fait probablement plus frais.

Neji : … Ok.

Tenten : Vous venez avec nous vous autres ?

Shikamaru : Je ne tiendrai pas cinq secondes sur mes pieds …

Tenten : Bon … Alors tu vient Neji ?

Il déploya un énorme effort à se lever, et suivi la jeune fille. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt.

-Après Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

Ils débouchèrent sur la berge d'une rivière, certainement la même que celle qui passait derrière les chalets au camp.

Neji : Tu avais raison … Il fait un peu moins chaud ici … Mais il y a toujours une chaleur insuportable.

Tenten s'arrêtta sur un gros rocher, assez proche de l'eau pour qu'elle puisse tremper ses pieds dedans.

Tenten : L'idéal serait de faire comme nos compagnons et de s'offrir une petite baignade.

Neji : … Tu as tout-à-fait raison …

Tenten : … Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

Neji : Ben, je vais me baigner … Et je ne vais certainement pas y aller avec mes vêtements.

Avant que Tenten aie pu prononcer un mot, il avait déjà sauté (en caleçon) dans la rivière. Le niveau de l'eau lui arrivait au torse.

Neji : Tu viens ?

Tenten : Euh … Enfin … C'est que je n'ai pas mon maillot de bain …

Neji : T'as qu'à faire comme moi, de toute façon c'est pas bien différent d'un bikini.

Tenten rougit.

Tenten : Erm … Je … Je vais y penser …

Elle se reassit sur le rocher. Elle enleva ses souliers et laissa ses pieds glisser dans l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses pensée filèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apperçoive qu'elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit d'eau autour d'elle. Elle réouvrit les yeux.

Tenten : Neji ?

Aucune réponse.

Tenten (Sur un ton plus inquiet) : Neji ???

Pour toute réponse, deux mains émergèrent de la rivière, et s'emparèrent de ses chevilles. Tenten poussa un bref cri avant de se retrouver dans l'eau.

Neji : Haha ! J'ai quand même réussi à t'emmener dans l'eau avec moi !

Tenten : Neji Hyuuga ! Mes vêtements sont trempés !

Neji : Eh bien fait-les secher sur la branche d'arbre là-bas et rejoint-moi !

Tenten : Grrrrrr …

Elle sortit de l'eau et se déshabilla. Maintenant en sous-vêtements, elle déposa ses vêtements mouillés sur la branche. Elle entra dans l'eau.

-Au Camp-

Tout le monde était dans l'eau … ou presque. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino et Sho étaient encore à l'ombre d'un arbre. Mis à part eux, il y avait aussi Shino qui, étant pourtant en maillot de bain, refusait d'aller dans l'eau. À côté de lui, Sakura et Hana étaient en train de discuter … ou plutôt Sakura jasait toute seule et Hana ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Se rendant enfin compte qu'Hana avait la tête ailleur, Sakura s'arrêta de jacasser.

Sakura : Hana ?

La jeune fille sursauta.

Sakura : Tu était distraite.

Hana : Ah … désolée.

Sakura continua de jaser, ignorant qu'en ce moment même Hana avait toutes les misères du monde à rester concentrée avec Shino sans chandail à quelques pas d'elle.

-Dans La Forêt-

Après être entrée dans l'eau, Tenten, apparamant contrariée, s'approcha de Neji.

Tenten : Tu es satisfait ?

Neji lui offrit un grand sourire.

Neji : Oui !

Tenten : Eh bien pas moi ! À cause de toi, mes vêtements sont tous trempés maintenant !

Neji la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Tenten se défit de son étreinte et piqua son regard dans les yeux blancs de Neji.

Tenten : Je suis fachée et tu ne m'amadouera pas avec ça !

Il alla ceuillir un baiser sur ses levres.

Tenten : J'ai par contre beaucoup plus de difficulté à dire non à ça …

-Au Camp-

Sho : J'en ai assez de rester ici à rien faire …

Shika : C'est ça ou crever de chaud.

Sho : Je vais aller trouver Neji et Tenten, Gaara, tu viens avec moi ?

Gaara : … … … … Rhhhhhaaaa … Comment je peux te refuser quoi que se soit.

Il se leva et suivit Sho.

Shika : Je ne croyait pas vivre assez vieux pour entendre un jour ces mots sortir de sa bouche à LUI.

Ino se leva.

Shika : Ques-ce que tu fais ?

Ino : Moi aussi j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Et toi Shika, tu viens avec moi !

Elle l'attrapa par la manche (ok la manche est courte mais c'est pas grave).

Shikamaru : Galère cette fille …

Ino : SHO, GAARA, ATTENDEZ-NOUS !

Ils partirent eux aussi dans la forêt, laissant Kakashi et son livre seuls en arrière.

-Dans La Forêt-

Sans se décoller de lui, Tenten souleva ses jambes et les passa autour de la taille de Neji (Ce qui était très facile vu qu'ils sont à moitiée dans l'eau).

-Crack-

Les deux s'arretèrent et regardèrent sur la rive. Sho, Ino, Gaara et Shikamaru les regardaient avec de drôles de têtes. Tenten descendit aussitôt de Neji et les deux sentirent le rouge leur monter au visage.

-Silence Extrèmement Gênant-

Sho : Arhem … Désolée de vous déranger, mais il faut que je vous demande quelque chose … Pourquoi vous êtes en sous-vêtements ?

Neji : Eh bien …

Tenten : On a décidé de faire une petite baignade, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Ino : On a pas nos maillots de bain …

Tenten : Em … Nous non plus.

Sho sourit et commença à enlever son chandail. Gaara, prit au dépourvu, détourna immédiatement le regard en rougissant.

Ino hésita un moment, puis regarda Shikamaru en lui faisant signe de se tourner. Il ne comprit pas au début, puis tout un coup, il rougit et se retourna.

…

-Plouf !-

…

-Plouf !-

Sho : Gaara, tu viens !

Gaara soupira. Décidément, elle pouvait obtenir de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Il enleva ses vêtements et fit une entrée dans l'eau plus ou moin … éclaboussante !

Ino : Shika-kun, tu ne vas pas rester tout seul sur la berge ! Viens avec nous !

Shikamaru : Galère cette fille …

Il se débarassa néanmoins de ses vêtements et entra dans la rivière.

Sho : Tu sais Tenten, on ne voulait surtout pas vous déranger toi et Neji …

Tenten : … Euh … C'est pas grave …

Sho : Ah, tant mieux alors !

-SPLASH-

Ino : SHIKAMARU NARA ! TU VIENS JUSTE DE SIGNER TON ARRÊT DE MORT !!!!!

-Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

Ino : Ho mon dieu Shika, je t'ai fait mal au nez, je m'excuse, je ne voulait pas frapper si fort …

Shikamaru était en traint d'éponger le sang qui coulait de son nez avec un mouchoir (Va savoir où ils sont allés chercher ça).

Ino : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pa empêché de te frapper, tu n'avait qu'à m'arrêter le bras …

Shikamaru : Cherche dans ta mémoire une seule fois ou je t'ai empèché de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ino : …

Shika : Eh ben voilà.

Ino : …

Shika : C'est rien qu'un petit saignement de nez de rien du tout.

Ino : Oui … Désolée.

Shika : C'est pas grave.

Neji : Bon, on devrait s'habiller …

Étant toujours en sous-vêtements, tout le monde alla chercher ses propres affaires.

Sho : Gaara, rends-moi mes vêtements s.v.p.

Gaara : … Non

Sho : Mais …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester car Gaara courrait déjà en sens inverse. Elle le poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il grimpe à un énorme arbre. Elle le suivit et s'instala sur la même grosse branche que lui.

Sho : _Plan A_ Rends-moi mes vêtements !

Gaara les tenait toujours dans ses mains.

Gaara : Haha, non !

Sho : _Plan B alors …_

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Tout au long de l'étreinte, Sho promenait sa main (subtilement) jusqu'à ses vêtements. Dès qu'elle les eu attrapé, elle se releva sur les genoux.

Sho : HAHA !

Elle tira la langue à Gaara.

Gaara : Eh ! Ça c'était de la triche !

Sho : Oh pardon, pardon …

Elle eut un petit rire et vola un autre baiser à Gaara.

Ino : Eh les amoureux ! Redescendez, il faut qu'on retourne au camp !

Gaara et Sho descendirent de l'arbre et Sho pu enfin s'habiller. Ils furent de retour au camp juste au moment où tout le monde se dirigea vers la cafétéria pour le souper (ce pourrait-il que ce soit le dinner en France ?). Après avoir bien mangé, ils allèrent se coucher.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !

J'ai juste une chose à dire avant de quiter : Je tient juste à remercier mon amie Fanny (je sais pas encore son pseudo sur le site) pour m'avoir aidé à préparer ce chapitre, entre 4:30 et 4:40 du matin cette nuit, à mon party de fête. LoL


	27. Jeu De Rôles

Chap 27 !!!

Ookami. 27.Jeu De Rôles .

Après un bon déjeuner … herm … repas du matin, tout les élèves attendaient pour savoir qu'elle épreuve ils allaient faire aujourd'hui. C'était au tour de Kurenai d'en décider.

Kurenai : Bon … Suite à la dernière épreuve pas géniale de Kakashi, je vous propose un jeu de rôles.

Sakura : Quoi ?

Kurenai : Chaque équipe devra jouer la rôle d'une autre. Après vous être mit 2 équipes ensemble, vous viendrez me voir et je prendrai les coéquipiers en note. Tout au long de l'épreuve, les professeurs se déplaceront dans le camp. Parfois ils vous poseront des questions ou alors il vous demanderont de faire quelque chose, et vous devrez le faire en fonction du rôle qui vous a été attribué. L'épreuve sera terminée lorsqu'il ne restera qu'une équipe. Nous déciderons ensuite du nombre de points accordés à la dernière équipe restante. Tout le monde a comprit ?

Ils firent tous oui de la tête.

Kurenai : Parfait. Que chaque équipe se mette avec une autre.

Gaara, Sho, Hana et Shino se mirent ensemble, suivit par Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke et Sakura.

Ino : Tenten, on se met ensemble ?

Tenten : Ok !

Kiba : Mais … Kurenai, on est tout seuls !

Kurenai : Dans ce cas Misaoe tu joue le rôle de Kiba et Kiba le rôle de Misaoe.

Misaoe : Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile !

Kiba : Ouais, je n'ai qu'à être surexité avec une touche d'histérique.

Misaoe lui tira la langue.

Kurenai : Bon, si je comprends bien, les équipes seront Naruto, Hinata, et Sasuke et Sakura, Sho, Gaara, Sakura, et Hana et Shino. Kiba et Misaoe sont en équipe, et Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru et Ino sont ensemble.

Misaoe : Haha … Hahahaha … HAHAHAHAHA !!!

Ino : Misaoe …Ques-ce qui est si drôle ?

Misaoe : C'est juste que toi et Shika allez devoir immiter Neji et Tenten … HAHAHAHA !

Ino : … Et quel est le problème ?

Misaoe : HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Eh bien … Hahaha … Neji et Tenten … Ils … HAHAHA … IL SORTENT ENSEMBLE !!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru et Ino virèrent instantanément au rouge.

Ino : SENSEI ! On veut changer d'équi …

Kurenai : L'épreuve débute maintenant ! Et je vous prévient, nous seront extrèmement sévères, une seule petite erreur, et vous serez discalifiés.

Shikamaru : Mendokusai …

Kurenai : Pardon ?

Shikamaru se demanda ce que Neji ferait à sa place. Son super-cerveau-de-200-de-QI se mit à la recherche de la réponse … et il croisa les bras en détourna le regard.

Kurenai : C'est parfait.

-Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

Neji était tranquilement couché au pied d'un arbre, et Tenten assise à côté de lui.

Kakashi : Yo !

Tenten : Bonjour !

Kakashi : Ques-ce que tu regarde Neji ?

Neji : _Tenten_ (XD) … Les nuages …

Kakashi : Je crois plutôt que tu regardais Tenten.

Neji : _Merde, grillé_ … Tenten ? C'est stupide.

Tenten : J'espère bien !

Kakashi : _Ils sont coriaces …_Et toi Tenten, ques-ce que tu faisait avant que j'arrive ?

Tenten : _J'admirais subtilement Neji …_J'essayais de faire lever ce pauvre fainéant !

Neji : Mendokusai …

-Un Peu Plus Loin-

Anko : Salut !

Hana : Bonjour !

Anko : Tu faisait quoi avec Shino ?

Hana : Euh … Rien …

Anko : Ben vous étiez surement en train de faire quelque chose ! Pour deux personnes qui sortent ensemble, vous ne semblez pas très proches.

Shino : Qui … Quoi ?

Anko : Pfffff … Je vais être gentille avec vous et je ne vais pas vous discalifier tout de suite … Sho et Gaara sortent ensemble !

-200 Degrés De Température-

Anko : Faites pas cette tête !

Iruka : Anko, ils doivent être discalifiés.

Anko : Quoi ? Mais depuis quand t'es là ?

Iruka : Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que cette équipe ne fait plus partie de l'épreuve, désolé.

Les deux équipiers sentirent un énorme poids s'enlever de leurs épaules. Quelques points ne valaient certainement pas qu'ils jouent les amoureux …

-Du Côté De La Rivière-

Gaara et Sho étaient assis sur la berge, à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Gaara se coucha dans l'herbe et Sho fit d'énormes efforts pour ne pas aller le chatouiller. Rien que la pensée la fit ricaner. Gaara ouvrit un oeil.

Gaara : Pourquoi tu ris ?

Sho : Pour rien.

Gaara : Je connais ce visage.

Sho : Quel visage ?

Gaara : Le visage que tu as quand tu prépare un mauvais coup.

Sho s'approcha de lui. (S'ils ne font pas attention, ils vont être discalifiés :D)

Sho : Moi ? Un mauvais coup ? Ques-ce que tu raconte …

Gaara fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'atrappa pour la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne le dessus … reprendre le dessus pas juste au sens figuré ! Elle avait réussi à faire tomber Gaara sur le dos et s'était carrément assise ''à cheval'' sur lui.

Sho : Gagné !

Gaara : Je m'incline …

Sho sourit. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas d'un poil. Elle retira un colier de son cou, mais Gaara n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sho mit les mains dans son dos.

Sho : Quelle main ?

Gaara : … Euh … La gauche.

Sho ouvrit les deux mains. Il s'agissait de deux colliers, où plutôt un collier séparé en deux. Il s'agissait du Yin et du Yang pour être plus précise.

Sho : Tu as dit la main gauche, alors tu as le Yang.

Elle le lui passa autour du cou. Et garda le Yin.

Sho : C'était à mes parents … C'est d'ailleur tout ce que j'ai d'eux.

Gaara : Quoi, ils sont décédés ?

Sho : Aucune idée.

Gaara : Tu as été adoptée alors.

Sho : Oui … Tu sais, j'adore mes parents adoptifs mais parfois j'aimerais savoir qui étaient mes vrais parents, mais c'est un peu normal non ? Parfois je me sens un peu perdue aussi …

Gaara : … Et en ce moment, ça va ?

Sho se mit à rire.

Sho : Mais bien sur que ça va ! Ça va toujours bien quand je suis avec toi gros béta !

Gaara l'atira vers lui et ils échangèrent un baiser.

Asuma : Arhem !

Gaara et Sho tournèrent la tête.

Asuma : C'est peut-être moi mais je ne crois pas que Shino et Hana feraient ça …

Gaara : Euh …

Sho : On est discalifiés hein ?

Asuma : Malheureusement.

Les deux coéquipiers s'en allèrent rejoindre Hana et Shino.

-Un Peu Plus Loin-

Kurenai : Coucou vous deux !

Kiba et Misaoe : Salut !

Kurenai : Pour le repas de ce soir, qu'es-ce que vous voudriez manger ?

Kiba et Misaoe : De la viande !

Kurenai : Juste ça ?

Misaoe : J'ai toujours un sac de biscuits pour chiens avec moi ! Au bœuf, c'est les meilleurs ! Hein Yuki !

Yuki : Waf !

Kiba : Bien sur que non ! Les meilleurs sont au poulet ! Ques-ce que t'en dit Akamaru ?

Akamaru : Waf !

Kurenai : … Grrrrr … C'est trop facile ! Vous vous ressemblez trop ! Vous n'avez absolument aucun problème à vous immiter l'un et l'autre !

Misaoe : C'est parce qu'on est les meilleurs !

Kiba : Tu l'as dit !

Kurenai soupira et s'éloigna. Elle apperçu alors Naruto et Hinata.

Kurenai : Bonjour !

Naruto ne répondit pas.

Hinata : Bonjour sensei !

Kurenai : _Bien, Hinata a plus d'assurance on dirait …_Je viens vous annoncer que vous venez de remporter l'épreuve.

Naruto : WAAAAAAAY ! ON EST LES MEILEURS !!!

Hinata : Euh … Naruto, je crois que …

Kurenai : Je vous ai eu !

Naruto : Quoi ?

Kurenai : Vous n'avez pas gagné, c'était juste dans le but de te faire réagir autrement de Sasuke.

Naruto : … Zut …

Kurenai : Vous êtes discalifiés, vous pouvez aller rejoindre les deux autres équipes.

-La Suite De L'épreuve Au Prochain Chapitre-

J'ai décidé de faire l'épreuve en deux chaps finalement. :) Ne me massacrez pas, s.v.p

lol

kiss


	28. On Parie ?

Salut ! C'est encore mwa !

J'espère que j'oublie aucune équipe quand j'écris ... c'est bien mon genre en fait.

Ce chapitre est vraiment pas long (730 mots) mais je le poste quand même :

Ookami. 28.On Parie ? .

-La Suite De L'épreuve-

Plusieurs équipes étaient maintenant discalifiés. Ils s'étaient tous assis sur les bancs (troncs d'arbre) au millieu du camp. Kurenai décida de rester un peu avec eux.

Kurenai : Donc, les équipes encore en competition sont celles de Kiba et Misaoe, Neji et Tenten, Sakura et Sasuke, et Shikamaru et Ino.

Sho : Ouais.

Kurenai : Je me demande qui seront les prochains discalif-

Sakura : Salut tout le monde !

Hinata : Vous avez étés discalifiés ?

Sasuke rougit.

Sasuke : … oui …

Hana : Que c'est-il passé ?

Sakura : Erm … Disons juste qu'Hinata est un peu trop gênée pour embrasser Naruto …

Hinata vira au rouge.

Kurenai : Je comprends …

Sho : Notre équipe a été discalifié pour les mêmes raisons …

Ino : Salut vous tous !

Sakura : Vous aussi ?

Ino : Ouais, discalifiés … Anko-sensei nous a dit que c'est pas le genre de Neji et Tenten d'essayer de s'entretuer.

Shika : Pffffff … Mendokusai.

Les équipiers allèrent s'assoir avec les autres.

Sho : Il ne reste que deux équipes … Qui va gagner d'après vous ?

Ino : Misaoe et Kiba, c'est certain !

Kurenai : Je n'en suis pas si sure, Tenten et Neji se débrouillent plutôt bien.

Ino : Tu paries ?

Kurenai : Absolument !

Ino : Combien ?

Sho : Ah non ! C'est pas marrant avec de l'argent, il fait parier autre chose !

Kurenai : N'importe quoi, j'ai vu Neji et Tenten vous immiter, toi et Shikamaru, Kiba et Misaoe ne pourront pas les battre !

Sakura : D'accord, alors voilà le pari : Si Neji et Tenten gagnent, Ino devra embrasser Shikamaru !

Ino et Shika : **QUOOOOOOI ?????**

Sakura : Vous m'avez très bien entendue.

Shika : Minute, vous ne croyez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans …

Sho : Du tout !

Sakura : J'ai pas fini ! En revanche, si Kiba et Misaoe gagnent, c'est Kurenai-sensei qui devra embrasser Kakashi !

Kurenai : QUES-CE QUE TU VIENT DE DIRE ???

Sakura : Allons, tout le monde sait que vous êtes amoureuse de Kakashi-sensei !

Kurenai : C'est faux !

Sakura : Mais oui, c'est ça, vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de Kakashi, Ino n'est pas amoureuse de Shikamaru et j'imagine que vous allez aussi me dire qu'Hana n'est pas amoureuse de Shino peut-être ?

Kurenai abandonna, Ino et Shikamaru bouillaient de colère, et Hana … Hana ET Shino étaient rouge tomate.

Hana : _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle vient justede dire ça …_

Shino : …

Sho : Il me plait bien ce pari !

Sakura : Alors, vous acceptez ?

Kurenai et Ino se jettèrent un regard courroucé.

Les deux : ABSOLUMENT !

Sho : Génial !!!

Ino alla se rassoir en priant pour que l'équipe sur laquelle elle avait voté gagne l'épreuve.

Kurenai : _Pfffff …Je me demande quand même à quoi il ressemble sans son masque … Et je crois bien que je ne tarderai pas à le savoir si Tenten et Neji ne remportent pas l'épreuve …Pourvu qu'il remportent l'épreuve !_

Voix : _Hum … Ce pari me semble plutôt intéressant …_

Il sortit de sa cachette.

Kakashi : Yo !

Kurenai sursauta.

Kurenai : Ka-ka-ka-kakashi ?

Kakashi : … oui c'est mon nom.

Sho : Kakashi-sensei ! On parlait justement de vous ! Kurenai a fait le pari que si Neji et Tenten perdent –

Sakura, Kurenai et Ino : SHO !

Sho : Quoi ?

Sakura : Il ne faut pas lui dire, sinon on pert tout l'intérêt du jeu !

Sho : Hihi ! C'est vrai, j'ai hâte à ce soir !

Gaara : Il n'y a rien qui dit que Kiba et Misaoe vont gagner.

Sho : Et alors ! Si ils perdent ce sera encore mieu parce que là c'est Ino qui-

Ino : SHO !

Sho : Quoi ?

Ino : Quoi, quoi ? Tu sais très bien quoi !

Sho : Mais non ! Tu as dit Sho alors j'ai dit quoi. Et là tu me dis que je sais pas quoi ! Mais c'est toi qui ignore de quoi on parle !

-Silence-

Sho : … Ques-ce que je viens de dire ?

Gaara : Aucune idée.

Kiba, Misaoe, Neji et Tenten arrivèrent en même temps près des autres.

Ino : OMG !

Kurenai : QUI ES-CE QUI A GAGNÉ ?

Shikamaru : Pitié Kiba, dis-moi que tu a remporté l'épreuve !

Kurenai : Tenten, je t'en prie !

Kakashi : _Kiba ! Misaoe :)_

Iruka : Je vais vous dire qui a gagné !

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

Ino : _Omg, j'espère de tout mon cœur que Misaoe gagne !_

Kurenai : _Ce sont les plus longues secondes de toute ma vie …_

Iruka : Ceux qui remportent l'épreuve sont …

---------------------------

Je sais que je suis énervante ... Et j'adore ça ! lol

kiss


	29. Mise À Exécution Du Pari

Voilà tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review encore une fois !

Je sais que c'est méchant de couper les chapitres au mauvais moment ... mais je le fais encore pour ce chapitre-ci ! Niark, niark ...

**Je change mon nom, la Max-Asakura d'avant est devenue YinYangGirl !**

Ookami. 29.Mise À Éxécution Du Pari.

Iruka : Ceux qui remportent l'épreuve sont … Misaoe et Kiba !

Ino : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY !!!!

Kurenai : Noooooooon …

Misaoe : Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on gagne Kurenai-sensei ?

Sho : C'est parce qu'elle a parié que …

Kurenai tourna son regard meurtrier vers l'élève. Sho avala de travers et alla se mettre derière Gaara.

Iruka : Bon, on va aller se laver. Les filles, vous faites quoi ?

Anko : On va aller manger, vous nous rejoindrez après !

Asuma : C'est d'accord.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la rivière. Heureusement pour eux, il faisait plutôt chaud alors l'eau n'était pas trop gelée … cette fois ci. Kiba alla parler à Shikamaru.

Kiba : Pssst !

Shika : Quoi ?

Kiba : Y'a un truc qu'il faut que je te montre …

Shikamaru : Et tu peux me dire pourquoi on chuchote ?

Kiba sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

Kiba : Parce que ça pourrait nous attirer des ennuis si on savait que j'ai ça …

Il montra à Shika le petit carnet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le petit livre à la couverture rouge avait le signe du Yin et du Yang sur la page couverture. Mais le détail qui attira l'attention de Shikamaru fut plutôt le nom écrit à l'encre noir, juste en dessous du signe.

Shika : Mais c'est à Sho !

Kiba : Chuuuut ! Pas si fort …

Shika : Comment t'as eu ça ?

Kiba : Akamaru l'a chipé dans son sac …

Shika : Mais t'es malade !

Kiba : Moins fort je te dis !

Shika : Laisse-moi t'expliquer : Ce livre est à Sho non ?

Kiba : Oui.

Shika : Et avec qui es-ce que Sho sort en ce moment ?

Kiba : Avec Gaara mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que …

Shika : Et crois-tu que Gaara sera content d'apprendre que t'as piqué le journal intime de sa petite amie ?

Kiba : … Es-ce que tu n'essaierais pas, par des moyens détournés, de me dire que je suis en danger de mort ?

Shika : Exactement, il faut que tu remette ce livre là où il était.

Kiba : Mais c'est une mine d'informations ce truc ! Il y a des infos sur toutes les filles ! Sakura, Misaoe, Tenten, Hinata … INO …

Shika : Quoi ???

Kiba : _Je l'ai eu ! _Oui, sur Ino et même sur les profs !

Shikamaru sembla hésiter.

Shika : T'es cinglé. Donne moi ça.

Il lui prit le livre des mains.

Kiba : Mais c'est à moi !

Shikamaru : Non, c'est à Sho, et j'ai bien l'intention de le lui rendre.

Kiba : Grrrrr …

Il s'en alla, plutôt frustré d'avoir perdu son précieux butin.

Shika : Pffff … Des informations sur les filles hein ?

Mine de rien, il glissa le journal dans sa poche.

-Un Peu Plus Tard Dans La Cafet-

Anko : Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, ça fait des heures qu'on vous attends !

Sho : Le repas est servi depuis longtemps déjà !

Les garçons prirent place à la grande table et commencèrent à manger. Après le repas, Kurenai commença à afficher des signes de nervosité.

Iruka : On va faire le feu, venez les garçons !

Dès qu'il furent tous sortit, les filles commencèrent à harceler leur sensei.

Ino : Allez Kurenai ! Vous avez parié alors il faut le faire !

Kurenai : Mais je vais quand même pas arriver comme ça et …

Sakura : Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire que vous voulez lui parler et vous allez un peu plus loin. De toute façon il commence à faire noir !

Toutes les élèves poussèrent leur professeur en dehors du bâtiment. Kurenai soupira et se dirigea vers les garçons comme si elle allait à sa mort.

Kurenai : Eh … Kakashi ?

Kakashi : Mh ?

Kurenai : Il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose … vient.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers la bordure de la forêt, sous les regards intrigués des autres garçons.

Kurenai : Je vais être franche avec toi. Tu vas devoir enlever ton masque.

Kakashi : … hein ?

Kurenai : Tu m'as entendu. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi tu le garde toujours sur ton visage ?

Kakashi : Eh bien … Tu sait Kurenai, au cours de leur vie, certaines personnes récoltent des blessures grave qui laissent leur marque … Et pour certains, ces cicatrices sont difficiles à assumer et ils préfèrent les cacher, pour mieux les oublier …

Kurenai : Kakashi je … je suis désolée je ne …

Kakashi : Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas mais merci de t'en soucier.

Kurenai senti la colère monter.

Kurenai : _Calme toi … Calme toi … Zeeeeen … _Pour en revenir à ce que je disait, tu l'enlève ou je le fais moi-même.

Kakashi : Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? Ah oui ! Ça me revient … mais pourquoi es-ce que tu tient tellement à ce que je retire ce masque ?

C'en était trop pour Kurenai.

Kurenai : PARCE QUE JE VOIS MAL COMMENT JE VAIS POUVOIR T'EMBRASSER SI TU LE GARDES !!!

Kakashi : _Ah c'était donc ça le pari_ … hein ?

Kurenai : Grrrr … J'EN AI ASSEZ JE VAIS EN FINIR UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !!!

Elle baissa le masque de notre cher sensei et l'embrassa. Elle allait mettre fin au baiser mais Kakashi répondit à son étreite.

-Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

Sakura : Ahah ! Je n'en demandais pas tant !

Kurenai et Kakashi se retournèrent et il remit immédiatement son masque. Toutes les filles étaient là, et la plupart ricanaient.

Ino : Désolées d'avoir gâché ce ''moment magique'' !

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire. Kakashi s'éclipsa discrètement. Kurenai releva fièrement la tête (en gardant toutefois un peu de rouge sur les joues) et traversa les élèves qui s'étaient massées autour d'elle.

Kurenai : Voilà. J'ai tenu ma promesse.

-Autour Du Feu De Camp-

Les filles étaient venu rejoindre les garçons. Kurenai fit bien attention de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Kakashi. Sho repéra Gaara et vint immédiatement s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Sho : Dis Gaara, t'aurais pas vu mon journal intime ?

Gaara réfléchit.

Gaara : Celui qui a une couverture rouge ?

Sho : Oui.

Gaara : Pas depuis l'autre fois quand je t'ai vu écrire dedans.

Sho : J'e n'arrive pas à le retrouver …

En entendant cela, Kiba tourna un regard frustré vers Shikamaru. Celui-ci fit comme ci de rien n'était.

-Plus Tard-

Tout le monde était parti se coucher depuis longtemps, et la plupart domaient.

Shika : … Kiba ?

…

Shika : Vous dormez les gars ?

…

Shika : Parfait !

Il ouvrit le petit cahier, et alluma sa lampe de poche.

Shika : J'ai l'impression que je vais en apprendre beaucoup …

------------------------------------------

Le contenu du journal au prochain chap !

kiss


	30. Discutions

Way ! Déjà le chap.30 ! 30 chapitres, 37759 mots, 166 reviews, 11836 hits, 12 favorites, 11 alerts, 6 amies et une petite soeur contaminés, et des heures et des heures à écrire !

Le titre est pas génial mais vous comprendrez en lisant : D

Ookami. 30.Discutions.

Shika : J'ai l'impression que je vais en apprendre beaucoup …

Il ouvrit sa lampe de poche.

-Click !-

Il ouvrit le carnet, et feuilleta les premières pages, jusqu'où ça devenait intéressant.

_Aujourd'hui, Iruka-sensei a fait tirer une excurtion, et une fille que je ne connais pas a gagné, Sakura. Elle a d'abors nommé plusieurs de ses amis pour l'accompagner. Ensuite, il restait encore 4 places alors elle a dit de piger les noms au hasard. J'ai étét pigée ! C'est super ! C'est aussi une bonne occasion de me faire de nouveaux amis ! Il y a une autre fille qui vient aussi. Elle s'appelle Hana. Les deux autres sont des gars nommés Shino, je crois, et Gaara …Quand je l'ais regardé, j'ai eu comme un frisson. Il avait l'air plein de colère et de tristesse en même temps …Mais je n'ai par contre pas pu m'empècher de remarquer à quel point il est beau … : )_

Shika : … Bon … Un peu plus loin.

Il tourna encore plusieurs pages.

_Dans l'autobus qui devait nous mener au camp, Misaoe s'est mise à chanter une chanson très drôle ! J'ai tout de suite chanté avec elle ! Et je n'était pas seule ! Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'on chantait une chanson où on mettait deux personnes ensemble. Quand le tour de Neji est arrivé, je l'ai mis avec Tenten. Le pauvre ! La tête qu'il faisait !_

Shika : …

Il alla plus loin dans le livre.

_… et puisqu'elle est blessée, Shino doit s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rétabli. C'est vraiment évident qu'elle est amoureuse de lui … Il va bien falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ces deux-là !_

Shika : Pfffff … Effectivement c'est évident …

Il feuilleta encore le carnet.

_Cette épreuve avait l'air marrante, mais quand j'ai essayé de monter dans le canoe, je suis tombée … Et Gaara est tombé aussi … En tout cas ! L'important c'est que Kurenai-sensei avait les clefs et elle était parti en avant de nous. Alors Gaara m'a prèté des vêtements : ) Je suis allée me changer dans leur salle de bain, et … Je sais que je peux tout écrire ici puisque personne ne va le lire … En sortant de la salle de bain, j'allais frapper à la porte, mais je me suis ravisée en un éclair. J'ai préféré regarder par la serrure … : D … Gaara était en train de changer de chandail. Awwwwww… Dieu tout droit tombé du ciel …_

Shika : Je vais épargner les détails …

Cette fois, il revint en arrière de quelques pages.

_On a joué à vérité-conséquance dans la salle commune ce soir ! J'en ai appris beaucoup sur mes nouvelles amies ! J'ai été la première à être intérogée. On m'a demandée si je trouvais Gaara à mon gout. Évidemment j'ai répondu oui ! Ensuite j'ai posé une question à Tenten. Comme je l'avait deviné, elle craque pour Neji ! Je suis certaine qu'il partage ses sentiments … Il formeraient un couple TELLEMENT adoooorable ! Bref, continuons … Ah oui ! Tenten à demadé à Ino si, maintenant qu'elle avait lâché Sasuke, elle avait une autre cible … hihi ! C'est drôle quand on le dit comme ça …Bref ! Elle a dit que oui ! Et en plus ces deux-là sont faits pour aller ensemble ! Elle a dit que c'était –_

Gaara : Je peux savoir ce que tu lis à 1 :00 du mat ?

Shikamaru essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler.

Shika : … Erh …

Gaara lui prit le livre des mains. Il regarda la page couverture et fronça les sourcils. En à peine une fraction de seconde, Shika sentit le danger venir.

Shikamaru : J'e n'ais pas eu le temps de lire grand chose ! En fait, je viens juste de l'ouvrir !

Gaara ne bougea pas.

Gaara : … Dans ce cas, je vais t'épargner.

Shikamaru soupira de soulagement.

-Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

…

-Click!-

Gaara : … Je me demande de quoi elle peut bien parler …

---------

Sho et Sakura entrèrent dans la chambre d'Ino. À leur grand étonnement, elle ne dormait pas. Elle était assise sur son lit et semblait plutôt réfléchir.

Ino : Salut les filles.

Sho : On n'arrivait pas à dormir alors on a décidé de venir te voir !

Sakura : Je ne croyais pas te trouver encore réveillée à 1 :00 du matin !

Les élèves allèrent s'asseoire à côté de leur amie.

Ino : En fait je suis réveillée parce que je vient juste de me rendre compte de quelque chose …

Sakura : C'est quoi ?

Ino : … Les filles … Je crois que j'aime Shikamaru …

Sho : **T'AIMES SHIKAMARU !!!!!**

**---------**

Gaara était déjà réveillé, et Shikamaru se leva en sursaut.

Shika : … Neeee ? … Je crois que j'ai entendu mon nom …

Gaara : … Euh … Non ! C'est juste ton imagination.

Shika : … Ah …

--------

Ino : Merci Sho … Merci …

La porte s'entrouvrit.

Hana : Es-ce que tout va bien ici ?

Hinata : On a entendu Sho hurler …

Sakura : C'est parce qu'Ino vient juste de dire qu'elle est amoureuse de Shikamaru …

Hana : **INO EST AMOUREUSE DE SHIKA ???**

**--------**

Shika : Cette fois j'en suis sur ! J'ai entendu mon nom !

--------

Ino : Grrrr … Et j'imagine, enfin je suppose que toi Hana tu n'est peut-être pas **AMOUREUSE DE SHINO !!!**

**--------**

Shino : Atcha ! Quelqu'un doit être en train de parler de moi …

--------

Tenten (Vois étouffée provenant d'une autre chambre) : QUI ES-CE QUI EST AMOUREUSE DE SHINO ?

Misaoe (Ecore une fois voix étouffée) : JE CROIS QUE C'EST HANA !

Anko (Encore) : ET INO ELLE ?

Ino : GRRRR TOUT LE MONDE EST AU COURRANT ???

Sasuke (Bon, on s'entends que presque toutes les voix viennent d'une autre piece alors …) : JE CROIS BIEN …

Hinata : Hihi …

Ino : Tu trouves ça drôle ???

Hinata : Euh …

Ino : Eh bien si tu nous disait à tous de qui TOI tu est amoureuse ?

Hinata : Mais … Mais vous le savez déjà toutes, c'est Naruto-kun …

Sho : **NARUTO !!! JE LE SAVAIT !!!**

Naruto : EH ! J'AI ENTENDU MON NOM ! DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ?

Sho : HINATA A DIT QU'ELLE T'AIME !

-Silence-

Sakura : On devrait peut-être allez vérifier qu'elle s'est pas évanouie …

Naruto : QUES-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À HINATA-CHAN ?

-Silence-

Sho : ELLE VA BIEN ! ELLE A JUSTE DIT DE NE PAS RÉPETER CE QU'ELLE A DIT TOUT-À L'HEURE !

Naruto : ET C'EST QUOI QU'ELLE A DIT TOUT À L'HEURE ?

Sho : ELLE A DIT QU'ELLE T'AME ! T'ES SOURD OU QUOI, ÇA FAIT DEUX FOIS QUE JE LE RÉPÈTE !

-Silence-

Sho : Oh … Là, LÀ je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie …

Tenten : LA PAUVRE !

Misaoe : TU L'AS DIT !

Iruka : JE CROIS QUE TOUT LE MONDE DEVRAIT DORMIR MAINTENANT !

Tous : HAI IRUKA-SENSEI !

--------------------------

Fini !

Il est possible que j'ai fait quelques petites erreurs chronologiques dans le journal de Sho, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !


	31. CacheCache

Voilà chap 31 ! J'ai pas eu le temps de le relire alors il se peut que j'ai fait des erreurs.

Ookami. 31. Cache-Cache.

Iruka : C'est le tour d'Asuma de décider d'une épreuve.

Asuma : Très bien. Chacun ici a déjà joué à cache-cache ?

(Description du jeu en bas de page pour les incultes, mais entre-nous si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est cache-cache … disons juste que vous venez de baisser d'un cran l'estime que j'ai de vous lol)

Neji : Vous voulez dire ce jeux débile auquel les enfants jouent ?

Asuma : Effectivement. Sauf qu'il y aura une difficulté de taille. Les personnes qui vont compter seront Kiba et Misaoe.

Sho : QUOI ? Mais ce sera beaucoup trop facile pour eux ! Ils peuvent nous reperer à l'odeur !

Misaoe lui tira la langue.

Misaoe : C'est pour ça qu'il a dit qu'on était une difficulté de taille !

Asuma : Vous devrez trouver un moyen de passer innaperçu. La dernière équipe à avoir été trouvée gagne l'épreuve. Kiba et Misaoe gagnent si ils vous ont tous trouvés en dedans de 15 minutes.

Iruka : L'épreuve peut commencer, Kiba et Misaoe comptent jusqu'à 100.

Les coéquipiers fermèrent les yeux et s'exécutèrent.

1 … 2 … 3 …4 … 5 …

Les autres élèves s'étaient déjà dispersés.

----------

Naruto et Hinata allèrent se cacher dans un buisson, en faisant bien attention de ne pas être visibles à l'oeil nu. Naruto était concentré pour ne faire aucun bruit car les deux 'chiens' n'auraient aucun problèmes à l'entendre. Hinata … ben Hinata capotait un peu d'être aussi proche de Naruto … la routine quoi …

---------

27 … 28 … 29 …

---------

Ino : Il faut trouver un moyen de masquer nos odeurs …

Shikamaru ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Shika : Je sais où aller. Suis-moi !

Il l'attrapa par la main et Ino se surprit à rougir.

---------

52 … 53 … 54 … 55 … 56 …

--------

Sho : Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent sentir notre odeur …

Gaara : Ques-ce qu'on fait ?

Sho : On va dans la rivière !

Gaara : C'est vrai, ils ne peuvent pas nous sentir dans l'eau !

--------

68 … 69 … 70 …

Sasuke : On doit aller dans l'eau, comme ça on passera innaperçus.

Sakura : On y va !

--------

73 … 74 … 75 …

Neji : Alors on va où ?

Tenten : J'en ai aucune idée …

80 … 81 … 82 …

Neji : On a qu'à se cacher là en attendant de trouver une meilleure cachette.

Il désigna un buisson.

Tenten : J'imagine que ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant …

--------

88 … 89 … 90 …

Shino et Hana s'étaient un peu plus éloignés du camp, mais pas trop parce qu'il fallait qu'ils respectent les limites du jeu.

Shino : On a plus beaucoup de temps … On doit aller dans l'eau pour masquer notre odeur.

Hana : L-L'eau ?

93 … 94 … 95 …

Shino : Dépèche !

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina vers la rivière.

--------

97 … 98 … 99 … **100 **!

Kiba : Ok ! On y va !

Misaoe : On va tous les trouver en moin de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire : TROUVÉÉÉÉÉ !

Kiba : Exactement !

Les deux partirent dans des dirrections différentes.

---------

Naruto (chuchote) : Merde, Kiba s'approche … Il faut qu'on bouge …

Hinata : Attends Naruto-kun. Kiba pourra facilement nous retrouver à l'odeur …

Naruto : … C'est vrai … Je sais !

---------

Kiba se retourna vivement.

Kiba : _J'ai entendu quelque chose …_

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Akamaru. Le chiot l'avait entendu aussi.

Kiba : Héhé … JE VOUS AI EU ! … Hein ?

Il regada derrière le buisson. Les manteaux de Naruto et Hinata étaient par terre.

Kiba : Grrrr …

---------

Naruto, ayant vu Kiba s'approcher, avait attrapé Hinata, et l'avait plaquée contre l'arbre pour empêcher Kiba de les voir.

Naruto : Pfffff … On l'a échappé belle …

Hinata : Na … Naruto-kun …

Naruto lui mit la main sur la bouche, et se rapprocha encore plus.

Naruto : Chut …

Misaoe passait à proximité. Elle avança vers leur cachette. Hinata était plutôt rouge vu le fait que Naruto était carrément collé sur elle. Misaoe sentit l'air et sourit.

Misaoe : Iruka-sensei et Anko-sensei ne sont pas loin … Je dirait à une vinghtaine de mètres au nord … Hihi …

Elle vira de bord et se réenfonça dans la forêt plus touffue. Naruto enleva lentement sa main de la bouche d'Hinata et il soupira de soulagement.

Naruto : Elle a bien faillit nous … _Eh merde qu'Hinata a des beaux yeux _… enfin, nous …

Hinata : Naruto-kun …

Hinata approcha ses lèvres de celles du renard. C'était au tour de Naruto de rougir.

Hinata : _Plus que quelques centimètres …_

Kiba : WAAAAAAAAA ! JE VOUS AI TROUVÉEUUUUUUUH !!!!!

-O.O-

Kiba : … Ben quoi ?

Naruto : R-rien voyons ! Héhé …

Il mit la main derrière sa tête comme pour cacher sa gêne. Hinata commença à tripoter ses doights nerveusement.

Kiba : Je vous ai trouvés alors vous devez rentrer au camp !

Akamaru : Arf !

---------

Shino : Ils ont fini de compter, il faut se dépêcher …

Il arrivèrent à la rivière.

Hana : N … Non …

Shino : Ques-ce qu'il y a ?

Hana sentit les larmes venir.

Hana : Pas … Pas dans l'eau … Surtout pas dans l'eau … Hashiba … Non …

Elle éclata en sanglots. Shino, prit au dépourvu, ne savait plus quoi faire.

Shino : C'est … C'est pas grave, c'est qu'une épreuve … Si tu ne veux ne veux pas aller dans l'eau, on n'ira pas c'est tout … Allez … Arrète de pleurer s'il te plait …

Hana poussa un nouveau sanglot.

Shino : C'est qui Hashiba ?

Hana : Mon … Mon grand frère … Il … Il s'est noyé, il …

Shino :_ Ah bravo, BRAVO Shino. T'as le tour de réconforter les gens …_

Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il commençait un peu à paniquer. Finalement, il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Sous le choc, elle arrêta de pleurer.

Shino : _Pfffff … Au moins elle ne pleure plus …_

Hana : …

Shino : Bon … on va se trouver une autre cachette …

---------

Misaoe renifla l'air encore une fois.

Misaoe : Neji et Tenten ne sont pas loin …

Elle se guida encore avec l'odeur, puis s'arrêta devant un buisson.

Misaoe : Héhé … JE VOUS AI EU ! … Zut …

Elle venait de découvrir le manteau de Neji.

Misaoe : Mais … D'où vient l'odeur de Tenten alors …

Yuki : Waf !

Il agrippa le manteau de Neji et le tira un peu plus loin.

Misaoe : … Oh.Mon.Dieu. … Elle a pas fait ça …

----------

Tenten : Grrrrr … Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'a dit de faire ÇA … Et ce qui est encore plus difficile à avaler c'est que je l'ai fait …

Neji : Écoute. J'ai laissé mon manteau, t'a laissé ton chandail. On va pas en faire un drame. De toute façon je t'ai déjà vue l'autre jour quand on est allés se baigner.

Tenten : J'ESPÈRE pour toi que tu ne m'a pas dit de faire ça pour me reluquer !

Neji : Tenten, Tenten, Tenten … Si j'avais voulu te reluquer, j'aurais tout simplement untilisé le byakugan …

Tenten : NEJI !!!

Misaoe : JE VOUS AI TROUVÉS !!!!! Oh et … Tenten … J'ai cru bon de te raporter ceci.

Elle lui tendit le chandail.

Tenten jeta un regard chargé de colère à Neji. Elle arracha le chandail des mains de Misaoe, qui n'était pas sure de comprendre.

Misaoe : Dois-je comprendre que j'arrive au mauvais moment ?

Tenten : Pas du tout ! … Merci pour le chandail …

Elle l'enfila et se dirigea vers le camp, suivie de Neji.

--------

Sasuke : On a qu'à avancer un peu dans l'eau, jusquà ce rocher, il devrait pouvoir nous cacher.

Sakura : Oui Sasuke-kun !

--------

Gaara : On va aller jusqu'à ce rocher … Il ne faut pas faire de bruit …

Sho : Bonne idée !

--------

Sakura : C'était quoi ce bruit …

--------

Sho : T'as entendu ça ?

--------

-Plouf-

Sho : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Gaara : GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

Sakura : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Sasuke : GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

-Silence-

Sakura : Oh c'est vous …

Sho : Vous m'avez foutu la trouille …

Kiba : HAHA ! Deux d'un coup ! C'est notre jour de chance Akamaru !

Akakamru : Arf !

Sho : Zut …

-Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

Misaoe : Si je me fie à ce que Kiba m'a dit, il doit encore rester Ino et Shikamaru et Hana et Shino.

--------

Shikamaru : Il faut se cacher quelque part où il y a l'odeur de Misaoe ou de Kiba …

Ino : On va dans la chambre de Misaoe, vient.

Ils entrèrent dans le chalet, et ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Misaoe. Touts les chiens tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Silence-

Ino : Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça …

Shika : D'accord avec toi …

Ils fermèrent la porte en vitesse.

Shika : Dans notre chambre on est quatre mais il y a l'odeur de Kiba …

Ino : Tu crois que ça fera l'affaire ?

Shika : On a pas beaucoup le choix.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

--------

Kiba : Eh Misaoe !

L'interpellée se retourna.

Misaoe : Alors tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

Kiba : Oui, Shino et Hana sont éliminés. Il ne reste que Shikamaru et Ino.

Misaoe : Mais où sont-ils donc …

Kurenai : Kiba ! Misaoe ! C'est fini, vous n'avez plus de temps !

Kiba : Quoi ? Déjà ?

Kurenai : Désolée … Il vous reste combien d'équipes à trouver ?

Misaoe : Une seule.

Kurenai : Alors nous avons nos gagnants !

--------

Dès que tout le monde fut rassemblés, on appela Ino et Shikamaru en leur disant qu'ils avaient gagné.

--------

Prochain chapitre : Discutions, le retour !

Ah que je vais bien m'amuser à écrire ça ... lol

Ah oui ! cache-cache est un jeu où un participant compte jusqu'à x nombre et les autres se cachent. Ensuite il faut les trouver. Je sais que cette description est TRÈS difficile à comprendre pour les petits cervaux de CERTAINES personnes (je vise personne là) ... Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'expliquerait le jeu de cache-cache à quelqun ...


	32. Discutions, Le Retour !

Salut tout le monde !

Vu que mon amie a fait un peu de pub pour ma fic dans la sienne, j'ai décidé de faire un peu de pub pour sa fic dans la mienne. Bon alors c'est ça :

**JE VOUS CONSEILLE VIVEMENT LA FANFIC ''SECRETS RÉVÉLÉS'' DE NEJI-TENTEN-GAARA-FAN-GIRL. LES COUPLES DE CETTE FIC SONT LES MÊMES QUE DANS CELLE-CI. ON RETROUVE AUSSI SHOXGAARA. CETTE FIC EST VRAIMENT SUPER **(bien sur qu'elle est super puisque je donne quelques idées de temps en temps XD)** ET JE VOUS DIT QUE VOUS DEVRIEZ TOUS ALLER Y JETER UN OEIL !!! ;D**

Voilà Fan, ça te va ? Ah oui, allez voir la fanfic de joyeux-luron (N'Y ALLEZ PAS CETTE FANFIC EST SUPER POCHE J'AI RENDU MON REPAS EN LA LISANT OMG !!!) Non sérieux elle est super bonne comme fanfic et je l'adore ! (tout le contraire de l'auteure ... XD) elle est surtout super pour les fans de naruxhina ! ;D

Ookami. 32. Discutions, le retour !

Après la victoire de Shikamaru et Ino, les élèves étaient partis dans l'onsen avant d'aller se coucher. Les professeurs allaient aller se laver plus tard. Depuis l'instalation des garçons dans le chalet des filles, l'onsen avait été séparé en deux avec un ''mur'', si je peux dire, en bois. Il n'était pas solide mais il séparait le coin des garçons de celui des filles, ce qui était déjà super ... Bref, les garçons se changeaient de leur côté (c'est-à-dire mettre un drap de bain XD bav … Arhem. Continuons) et les filles du leur.

----------

Sakura : Bon ! J'y vais, qui d'autre a fini ?

Misaoe : Moi !

Ino : J'arrive !

Elles entrèrent dans l'onsen pendant que les autres filles finissaient de se changer.

----------

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent vers Naruto. Celui-ci porta ses mains à son ventre et fit une grimace.

Naruto : Allez-y sans moi je vous rejoindrai !

Et il courru le plus vite possible vers les toilettes.

----------

Tenten : J'ai fini, et Hana aussi, vous venez ?

Sho : J'arrive !

Hana : Et toi Hinata ?

Hinata : Allez-y, j'arrive.

Les trois filles partirent rejoindre les autres.

Pour que ce soit plus clair, il y a deux vestiaires, la porte de chacun donne sur un tout petit espace où il n'y as pas d'eau … ni de mur … bref, cet espace donne directement sur les deux moitiés d'onsen. Alors tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est aller à gauche si vous êtes une fille, à droite si vous êtes un gars, et il n'y a malheureusement pas de place pour ceux qui savent pas trop lequel des deux ils sont (désolée Haku).

----------

Tous les garçons étaient partis en même temps à l'onsen, sauf Naruto, qui arriva et trouva le vestiaire vide. Il se déshabilla, mit une serviette autour de sa taille, et sortit.

----------

Hinata mit une serviette (pas à la taille quand même … désolée Naruto) et ouvrit la porte.

----------

Hinata rougit en un éclair … Naruto aussi d'ailleur. Naruto ne put pas s'en empêcher, et il détailla Hinata (Saute sur l'occasion Naruto, Hinata ne se retrouvera pas souvent devant toi en serviette de bain XD). Hinata rougit à en entendre un bruit de bouilloire et se précipita dans l'onsen. Naruto retyrouva enfin l'usage de ses jambes et y entra de son côté.

----------

Dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle referma la porte le plus vite possible et se laissa glisser par terre.

Hinata : Pffffff …

Ino : Hinata, tu viens ?

Hinata fit signe que oui et entra dans l'eau chaude, avec ses amies. Sakura et Sho semblaient être en plein millieu d'une conversation certainement très importante et, de leur côté, Tenten et Misaoe livraient une water fight (une bataille d'eau quoi) et s'éclaboussaient. Ino, Hana et Hinata préféraient se reposer tranquillement dans leur coin.

---------

Kiba : Naruto ! Tu vas pas rester là à rien faire quand même ?

Naruto arriva en courrant et fit un saut périlleux avant suivi d'un groupé et éclaboussa tout le monde … sauf Gaara qui s'était mit à une distance raisonnable des ''demeurés''. Description brève de la situation : Naruto et Kiba fesaient eux aussi une water fight, Neji, Shino et Sasuke se reposaient, Shikamaru dormait … évidemment … et Gaara était le seul hors de l'eau.

Kiba : Allez Gaara ! Ça sert à quoi de venir dans un onsen si tu ne vas pas dans l'eau ?

Gaara : … J'aime pas l'eau.

Il avait prononcé ça sur un ton de ''la discution est terminée'', Kiba n'insista donc pas.

---------

Tenten et Misaoe avaient arrèté de se battre et étaient allées s'asseoire avec Sho et Sakura.

Sakura (chuchote) : Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tenten et Neji.

Misaoe (chuchote) : Ouais, je crois que Tenten est fâchée contre lui pour une raison ou une autre …

Sho hochala tête en signe d'aprobation.

Sakura (chuchote) : Il faudra trouver de quoi il s'agit, mais il faut agir subtil –

Sho : Dis Tenten on dirait qu'il y a un problème avec Neji ?

Sakura et Misaoe - - '

---------

Sasuke : Naruto, Kiba, vous devriez faire attention, si vous frappez trop fort sur le panneau, il risque de tomber.

Kiba et Naruto : C'est lui qui a commencé !

- - '

---------

Tenten : … Rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout !

Sho arqua un sourcil.

Tenten : … Bon d'accord … C'est juste que Neji est un sale pervert.

Sakura : Quoi ?

Tenten : Je vous l'expliquerai plus tard parce que là les gars sont de l'autre côté et je ne voudrait pas qu'ils nous entendent …

Sho : D'accord !

--------

Naruto éclaboussa encore Kiba, qui riposta avec Akamaru. Les autres garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas être mêlés à la bagarre … sauf évidemment Shikamaru qui dormait.

--------

Ino : Je vous met au défi de retenir votre respiration sous l'eau plus longtemps que moi !

Sho : Je relève le défi !

Sakura et Misaoe : Nous aussi !

Et là les quatre filles mirent leur tête sous l'eau - -' .

Quelques instants après, Sakura et Misaoe émergeèrent en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

--------

Neji : NARUTO ATTENTION !

Trop tard, Naruto avait percuté de plein fout le panneau de bois … qui s'écroula.

-Silence-

Sho émergea de l'eau et s'apperçut que le panneau de bois entre les deux groupes s'était éfondré.

Sho : **KYAAAAAAAAAA** !

Toutes les filles : **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!

Tout les gars (sauf Shino, Gaara et Shikamaru (qui dort)) : **GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **!!!

Tout le monde se précipita vers les vestiaires. En quelques secondes plus personne n'était dans l'onsen, sauf Shika, qui dormait encore sur un des gros rochers du contour de l'onsen. Il se réveilla, puis il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personne, ni du côté des gars, ni de celui des filles … Minute ! Celui des filles ? Comment ça ce faisait qu'il pouvait voir le côté des filles ? Ino émergea et reprit de son air. Elle vit Shikamaru qui la dévisageait avec les yeux ronds.

Ino : KYAAAAAAAAAA ! COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT QUE T'ES DE CE CÔTÉ !!!!!!

Shika : Euh Ino … Je suis toujours du côté des garçons …

Ino regarda autour d'elle, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait effectivement raison.

Ino : Shikamaru ?

Shika : Hn ?

Ino : Dégage d'ici.

Shika : Quoi ?

Ino : **JE NE PORTE RIEN EN CE MOMENT OK ? ALORS TU BOUGE TON C— QUE JE PUISSE SORTIR DE L'EAU !!!!!**

Shikamaru sortit en courrant. Il avait l'intention de rester en vie quoi.

---------

Ça fesait presque une heure que tout le monde était couché. Sho, Sakura et Ino étaient allées dans la chambre de Tenten, et elles n'allaient pas en repartir sans explications. Au début, Tenten avait refusé de s'expliquer. Mais elle avait fini par tout leur raconter.

Ino : On parle vraiment du même Neji ?

Tenten : Grrrr. C'est pas marrant !

Sho : Tu devrait pas être fâchée pour si peux …

Tenten : Je suis pas fâchée … Je suis absolument en colère contre lui !

Sho : Écoute, c'est pas la fin du monde !

Tenten : Peut-être que toi ça te dérangerais pas, mais moi si !

Sho : Pffffffff … Vous devriez apprendre à être plus proche l'un de l'autre.

Tenten : Si je t'écoutais tu me dirais d'aller dormir avec lui …

Sho : Haha. … Et puis même si je te disait ça je ne vois pas ce serait quoi le problème …

Tenten : Ah ouais ? Eh bien je te parie 10 dollars (euros ?) que t'es pas cap de le faire !

Sakura : Attenton Tenten, si j'étais toi, je ferais pas ça !

Ino : Ouais, on sait toutes que Sho peut le faire …

Sho : …

Ino : Sho ?

Tenten : Haha ! Tu le feras pas !

Sho : Grrrrrr … Pari tenu !

Tenten : D'accord, t'as trois jours. Tu décide quelle nuit tu devra y aller !

Sho : Parfait !

Misaoe (quand je met les écritures en souligné, c'est qu'elles proviennent d'une autre chambre) : Quoi ? Vous avez fait un pari ?

Ino : Oui !

Hinata : C'est quoi ?

Sakura : Désolée, on vous le dira demain parce que là quelqu'un d'autre pourrait entendre !

Misaoe : Ok !

Tenten : Comment ça se fait que vous êtes réveillés ?

Misaoe : Ben j'ai entendu des voix alors j'ai écouté !

Sho : Et toi Hinata ?

Hinata : Herm … J'ai fait un cauchemar …

Sakura : Ma pauvre !

Hinata : Ça va.

Des pas légers et rapides résonnèrent dans le couloir. Pour ceux qui ont pas comprit, c'était Hinata qui va aux toilettes. Ella s'arrêta dans le carde de porte qui mêne en dehors du chalet et regarda dehors. Il pleuvait des cordes. Hinata n'avait VRAIMENT, mais alors là **VRAIMENT** pas envie de sortir dehors en pleine nuit avec ce temps. Elle prit son courrage à deux mains et se mit à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'aux toillettes (nan mais quand même il faut bien s'immagoner Hinata en pyjama courir en pleine nuit sous la pluie XD).

---------

Quelques secondes après avoir entendu les légers pas d'Hinata, on entendit des pas lourds et lent se diriger vers la sortie (Naruto qui va aux toilettes XD). Puis encore des pas lourds, plus rapides par contre.

---------

Hinata referma la porte (des toilettes) derrière elle, et courru en direction du chalet. À mi-chemin, elle entendit un bruit et s'arrêta. Elle se tourna dans plusieurs sens, en cherchant d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, au risque d'être trempée, et srcuta son champ de vision (qui ne s'allongeait pas à plus de deux ou trois mêtres). Et finalement, la personne se dressa devant elle. Elle aurait probablement hurlé si il n'avait pas mis sa main sur sa bouche.

Naruto : Chhhh … Il faut pas réveiller tout le monde …

Il enleva sa main.

Hinata : Na-Naruto-kun …

Naruto jeta un regard à droite, puis à gauche. Il s'aprocha d'Hinata … (UNDER-RAIN KISS XD !!! Ok, je me la ferme …)

Hinata : _Cette fois personne ne viendra nous déranger …_

: SALUT LES COPAINS !!!

Naruto : GWA !

Hinata : Ok c'est toi Kiba-kun …

Kiba : On a entendu du broit alors on a décidé de venir jeter un oeil !

Akamaru : Arf !

Naruto : Grrrrrrrr …

Kiba : Quoi ?

Naruto : Grrrrrr-Rien.

----------

Pendant tout ce temps là, les discutions entre-chambre avait repris. Les filles criaient pour que les autres les entende. Iruka avait fini par en avoir assez et il avait dit à tout le monde de se taire. Il avait aussi dit que dès le lendemain, les partenaires de chambre seront changés, pour éviter le bavardage après le couvre-feu.

---------

fifni ! prochain chapitre : Les nouveaux colocataires !

XD

Encore une fois merci pour le soutien, merci pour les reviews, et désolée pour les fautes ... :)

kiss


	33. Les Nouveaux Colocataires

JOYEUSE ST-VALENTIN TML !!!!!

lol passez une belle fin de journée et vla un chapitre pour vous ! (J'ai pas eu le temps de relire alors c'est probablement bourré de fautes ...)

Ookami. 33. Les Nouveaux Colocataires.

Au matin, tout le monde se retrouva devant le chalet, et attendaient qu'Iruka prenne la parole.

Iruka : Je vais être clair avec vous les jeunes … Depuis notre arrivée au camp, cela fait déjà plusieurs nuit où je ne dors pas parce que la plupart d'entre vous font du bruit après le couvre-feu …

Sho (chuchote à Sakura) : Je suis pas sure que ce soit la seule raison …

Elles pouffèrent de rire.

Iruka : Il y a quelque chose de drôle au fond ?

Sakura : Non ! Bien sur que non !

Iruka : … Bref. J'ai décidé de changer l'ordre des chambres, et pour éviter de retrouver deux personnes qui risquent de faire du bruit ensembles, j'ai bien observé chacun d'entre vous puis j'ai réparti les chambres de façon suivante …

Il colla une feuille sur la porte (à l'aide de la magie de la gommette bleue ! … ok, je me la ferme). Et tout les élèves se raprochèrent pour voir dans quelle chambre ils seraient à l'avenir.

-------------ENTRÉE------------

---Chambre 1 : Anko -------------Chambre 7 : Iruka

---Chambre 2 : Kurenai ----------Chambre 8 : Kakashi

---Chambre 3 : Naruto Hinata ---Chambre 9 : Asuma

---Chambre 4 : Sakura Sasuke ---Chambre 10 : Neji Tenten

---Chambre 5 : Shikamaru Ino ---Chambre 11 : Gaara Sho

---Chambre 6 : Shino Kiba -------Chambre 12 : Misaoe Hana

-------------ONSEN--------------

Naruto : Eh ! Pourquoi les profs ont des chambres séparés et nous on est deux par deux ?

Iruka : Parce qu'on est plus responsables. Dans ton cas, c'est Hinata qui est la plus responsable des deux, elle t'empèchera certainement mieux de faire des bêtises que si je t'avais placé avec Misaoe, Kiba, Sho ou Sakura.

Misaoe : Sensei ?

Iruka : Oui ?

Misaoe : Pourquoi toutes les équipes sont ensembles sauf la mienne et celle de Shino et Hana ?

Iruka : J'ai déjà expliqué que je vous place comme ça pour éviter trop de bruit … Que crois-tu qu'il ce serait passé si Kiba et toi étiez dans la même chambre ?

Misaoe : … Ok, un point pour le prof …

Tenten jeta un regard à Sho, un peu plus loin. Elle lui dit quelque chose de complettement inaudible. Pourtant, Sho sut parfaitement ce qu'elle disait : Le pari. Effectivement, elle était dans la même chambre que Gaara, et puisqu'elle n'avait que trois jours …

Hana : _Je ne suis pas avec Shino, merci mon dieu, merci, merci, merci …_

Misaoe : Euh … Hana, ça va ?

Hana : Hein ? Euh, oui, bien sur !

Iruka : Il y a un lit à deux étages dans chaque chambre, vous pouvez aller vous installer.

-Un Peu Plus Tard-

Les professeur partirent, avec l'intention de faire un tour dans l'onsen, pendant que les élèves changeaient leurs affaires de chambre.

Naruto : Psssssst, Kiba !

Kiba : Quoi ?

Naruto : Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire que le panneau s'est éffondré ?

Ils regardèrent leurs proffesseurs disparaître derrière les portes des verstiaires.

Kiba : Mmmmm … Nah.

----------

Puisque c'était la chambre de Misaoe avant, elle n'eut qu'à déplacer un peu ses affaires.

Misaoe : Je prends le lit du haut !

Elle balança son oreiller sur le lit tandis qu'Hana déposait tranquillement ses affaires sur le sien.

Les chiens se rassemblèrent tous pour essayer de reconnaître l'odeur de la nouvelle arrivante. Hana fut installée dans sa nouvelle chambre en un clin d'oeil.

----------

Sho : Mmmmmm … Il va falloir faire de la place pour toi …

Gaara et elle se tenaient dans le cadre de porte. Pendant que Sho réfléchissait, Gaara contepla avec désespoir l'état lamentable de la chambre. Il en était à se demander combien de centimètres d'épaisseur ce fouillis fesait quand des bruits le firent sortir de sa réflexion. Sho avait carrément foutu tout ce qu'il y avait sur le lit d'en bas par terre.

Sho : Voilà ! Moi je prends le lit du haut.

Elle grimpa habillement sur le lit en question, sans se servir de l'échelle. Gaara s'assit sur son lit et déposa son sac à côté de lui. Les deux chiens de Sho se mirent à grogner.

Gaara : Oh non !

Sho : Quoi ?

Gaara : Ne me dis pas que ces animaux vont rester ici aussi ?

Sho : Bien sur que oui !

Gaara : Je refuse de partager ma chambre avec des animaux !

Sho : C'est quoi ton problème ! Il est hors de question de les mettre dehors !

Gaara : Il faudra bien, parce que c'est eux, ou moi !

---------

-CLAC !-

Gaara : SHO OUVRE-MOI CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Sho (voix en arrière de la porte) : Mmmmmm … Non.

Gaara : ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ET OUVRE CETTE PORTE !!!!!

Les autres élèves avaient progressivement commencé à ce rendre compte que quelque chose se passait, et la plupart étaient sortits de leur chambre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Gaara : C'EST PAS DRÔLE DU TOUT !

Neji : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gaara ?

Gaara : Grrrrr … Rien.

Misaoe : Pfff ! Sho t'a foutu dehors ?

Gaara : C'est pas marrant !

Tenten : Attends, je vais arranger ça.

Elle s'aprocha de la porte et parla de façon à-ce qu'uniquement Sho l'entende.

Tenten : Shooooo ?

Sho : Quoi ?

Tenten : Si tu ne le laisse pas entrer, je vais devoir lui mentionner accidentellement le pari que –

Sho ouvrit violament la porte, attrapa Gaara par la manche et l'attira à l'intérieur. Les autres retournèrent à leurs instalations.

----------

Kokku avait rejoint Anko et Kurenai dans le vestiaire. les deux profs apréciaient de plus en plus la compagnie de celle-ci. Dès qu'elles eurent fini de se changer, elles allèrent dans l'onsen. Les trois autres professeurs sortaient au même moment. En même temps, les deux groupes regardèrent l'onsen.

Iruka : Il n'y avait pas un paravent au millieu ?

-Silence-

Describ de la situation : Kokku était morte de honte, Asuma détournait le regard, Iruka ne savait plus où se mettre et ne pouvait tout simplement pas détacher ses yeux d'Anko, Anko était vraiment sur le point de faire une crise de colère, Kakashi détaillait Kurenai (PERVERT), et Kurenai rougissait en serrant sa serviette contre elle.

Anko : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!

Dans son élan, les précipita tous dans le vestiaire des gars et referma la porte. Ensuite, elle se retourna vers Kokku, blanche comme un drap.

Anko : Ques-ce qu'il y a ?

Kokku pointa la porte. Anko sembla comprendre, puis elle jetta des regards autour d'elle.

Anko : Oups …

Elle réouvrit la porte pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait malencontreusement enffermé Kurenai avec les garçons. Iruka et Asuma détournaient les yeux, mais Kakashi ne se gênait pas …

Anko : PERVERS ! (Bien dit !)

Elle attrapa Kurenai par le bras, referma la porte, et elles purent enfin aller dans l'onsen.

---------

Beaucoup plus tard, quand tout le monde se fut installé dans leur nouvelle chambre, ils se rejoignèrent dans la cafétéria. Anko annonça leur nouvelle épreuve.

Anko : J'ai décidé de vous faire faire une épreuve encore plus difficile que toutes les autres …

Tout les élèves avalèrent de travers.

Ino : Pire que l'échange de vêtements ? Je demande à voir …

Anko déroula une longue corde.

Anko : Voilà : Je vais attacher les deux coéquipiers de chaque équipe ensembles, et ceux qui resteront le plus longtemps attachés ensembles gagneront.

Ino : Ok, c'est pire …

---------

Les élèves passèrent à tour de rôle et Anko les attacha deux par deux. Les filles avaient la main droite attachée, et les garçons la main gauche. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Neji et Tenten, celle-ci refusa. Anko essaya de la raisonner mais la jeune fille était encore trop fâchée contre Neji pour être attaché avec. La professeur finit par céder, elle appela la seule autre équipe qui n'était pas encore attachée : Sasuke et Sakura. Malgré les protestations de cette dernière qui voulait son Sasuke-kun, Anko finit par l'attacher avec Neji.

Naruto : C'est injuste, pourquoi c'est toujours les élèves qui subissent vos idées tordues …

Iruka : Parce que c'est comme ça.

Naruto : Je suis sur que vous n'oseriez pas rester attachés deux par deux pendant une journée !

Anko : Eh bien c'est ce qu'on verra ! 24 heures, c'est sans problème !

Elle attrapa Kurenai et Kakashi, et les attacha ensembles, pendant qu'Asuma essayait tant bien que mal de s'esquiver en douce …

Anko : REVIEN ICI ! TU NE T'ÉCHAPPERA PAS !!! KOKKU !

La concernée sortit des cuisines.

Kokku : Y a-t'il un problème ?

Sans qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Anko avait déjà attaché sa main droite avec la main gauche d'Asuma.

Anko : Et toi Iruka, tu viens ici !

Elle s'attacha avec lui.

Anko : Voilà ! Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à tenir une journée.

----------

lol

kiss

max


	34. Attachés Pour La Nuit !

Me revoilà ! (enfin) Je suis vraiment désolée ! Ça a été très long à poster parce que mon disque dur a planté alors on en a acheté un autre mais il y a eu une tonne de virus alors ... Bref, enfin, mon ordi refonctionne ! Aleluhia !!!

J'espère que vous allez aimer le chapitre ! Il y a beaucoup de personnes de qui on ne parle prèsque pas durant le chapitre ... Mais il y en a d'autres que je m'amuse à martyriser ! MOUHAHAHA !!!

Bonne lecture !

Ookami. 34. Attachés … Pour La Nuit !

Au début, l'épreuve n'avait pas paru très compliquée. Évidemment, à l'heure du repas, les filles eurent quelques difficultés à manger, compte tenu du fait qu'elles avaient toutes la main droite attachée. Bien sur, la corde qui attachait les coéquipiers leur laissait une bonne trentaine de centimètres de maneuvre, mais c'était quand même gênant. Certaines, comme Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai et Tenten, mangèrent avec la main gauche, même si cela s'avéra difficile. D'autres, c'était le cas de Sho, Anko, Misaoe, et Ino, mangèrent avec la main droite même si la main de leur coéquipier étaient attachée après (Ce qui devait probablement être très désagréable pour le coéquipier en question …). Hana n'eut, quand à elle, aucun problème puisqu'elle est gauchère. Ça avait été plutôt long pour Kokku à préparer le repas. Asuma ne savant pas cuisiner, n'était d'aucune aide et représentait plutôt un handicap puisque Kokku avait une main en moins. Elle avait finalement terminé. Elle avait passé les assiettes à tout le monde et, en s'asseyant devant la sienne, avait comprit que ses problèmes n'étaient pas terminés. Elle fit comme plusieurs autres, et mangea de la main gauche.

------------

C'est seulement lorsque vint le moment de dormir, que les choses se compliquèrent …

Ino : Ok Shika, il n'y a qu'un lit, et contrairement au futon de l'autre fois, ce lit est petit, c'est un une place. Alors c'est pas compliqué, tu dors par terre !

Shika : Grrr … Mendokusai …

Il jeta un oeuil aux autres lits. Il alla prendre un matelas et des couvertures sur l'un d'eux. Ensuite, Ino l'entraina vers l'onsen, pour aller se brosser les dents (Les seules places où il y a un lavabo, c'est dans l'onsen et dans la cuisine de la cafet).

Shika : Quoi ? Dans le vestiaire des filles ?

Ino : Eh oui ! Ne fait pas cette tête-là, tu ne vas pas en mourir !

Ils entrèrent et virent qu' ils n'étaient pas les seuls à venir se brosser les dents.

Ino : Salut !

Sho : Ah, vous êtes là aussi !

Tenten : Je crois bien qu'Hinata ne s'est pas assez affirmée pour entrainer Naruto dans le vestiaire des filles !

Misaoe : Hana aussi !

Sakura : Les pauvres, ça ne doit pas sentir la rose dans le vestiaire des gars !

Gaara : On est pas enchantés d'être ici non plus alors si vous pouviez vous brosser les dents ça m'arrangerait.

Tenten : Et ques-ce que tu reproches à notre vestiaire ?

Kiba : Ben ça sent … La fille.

Misaoe lui envoya un coup de poing amical (mais pas sans douleur) sur l'épaule et il éclata de rire (en massant subtilement son bras endoloris).

Ils finirent de se brosser tranquilement les dents dans le calme et la sérénité (Je viens à l'instant de vous gratifier d'un magnifique sarcasme).

---------------

Gaara : Bon, aide-moi, on va prendre le matelas du dessus et on vas le mettre par terre, comme ça tu pourra dormir sur le lit et moi sur le matelas.

Sho lui prêta volontiers main forte. Elle ne portait pas très attention à ce qu'elle faisait, elle pensait au pari avec Tenten. Pffff… Pauvre Tenten, elle croyait réellement que Sho allait se gêner. En fait, elle allait se faire 10$ en un clin d'oeuil ! Elle n'avait eu qu'à jouer la comédie et à faire croire à Tenten qu'elle n'oserait pas dormir avec Gaara. Quand même ! Sho avait déjà fait volontairement des trucs beaucoup plus gênants que ça ! (Je vous laisse imaginer …)

Gaara : Je crois que ça va être correct comme ça ...

Sho bailla.

Sho : Je suis fatiguée ...

Gaara : Mais il n'est pas tard pourtant ?

Sho : J'en sais rien, mais je vais me coucher ... et je crois que t'as pas vraiment le choix de me suivre ...

Gaara jeta un coup d'oeil à leurs mains, attachées.

Gaara : Ouais ...

Ils éteignirent les lumières et allèrent se coucher. Akuma et Yasha prirent place à côté de Sho.

---------------

Shino et Hana optèrent pour la solution la plus logique : Ils enlevèrent les deux matelas des lits et les mirent par terre l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils s'endormirent assez rapidement et n'eurent pas d'autres problèmes ... pour l'instant. (Oui car tout le monde a eu le temps de se rendre compte à quel point je suis machiavélique ! MOUHAHAHAHAWAWA !)

---------------

Naruto et Hinata S'étaient détachés parce que Naruto devait aller aux toilettes donc … Oui, enfin ! Ils avaient étés discalifiés (Moi : À leur plus grang regret … Naruto : Au moins NOUS on est débarassés de cette épreuve stupide ! Moi : Tu vas voir toi ! Ce que je vais te faire subir …). Où en étais-je … Ah oui ! Les deux coéquipiers s'appeçurent qu'il manquait un oreiller pour Naruto.

Hinata : C'est pas grave, il y en a un dans l'armoire là.

Elle pointa le haut d'une armoire, puis essaya d'ouvrir la porte du haut, mais elle n'était pas assez grande. Naruto essaya aussi, en vain.

Naruto : Ben t'as qu'à monter sur mes épaules.

Hinata : ... Da-D'accord.

Elle monta sur les épaules du garçon, puis essaya d'ouvrir les portes. Elle fit un geste trop bruisque et perdit l'équilibre. En un instant, elle se retrouva sur Naruto, tous les deux étalés par terre.

-Silence-

Naruto éclata de rire et elle fit pareil. Au fur et à mesure que leurs rires se calmaient, une étrange atmosphère s'instala dans la pièce. Naruto plongea son regard dans celui d'Hinata. (Habituellement, c'est à ce moment là que la tite musique quétaine se met en marche ...)

Kiba : DITES C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS VOUS ÊTES RETIRÉS DE L'ÉPREUVE ?

Hinata se releva d'un bond, ainsi que Naruto.

Kiba : Oh, désolés, on ne voulait pas vous déranger ...

Hinata : Bien sur que non voyons ! Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout Kiba-kun ... N'es-ce pas Naruto ?

Naruto bouillait sur place.

Naruto : _C'est décidé, la prochaine fois qu'il me fait un coup pareil, je le décapite !_

Kiba décida de s'en aller, mais Misaoe resta encore quelques instant sur place.

Misaoe : Heum ... Qu'es-ce que vous fesiez quand on est arriv-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kiba tira sur la corde et elle dut le suivre. Encore une fois, Naruto et Hinata poussèrent un petit rire gêné. (Eeeeeeeeeeet ... La tite musique repart :D)

Kiba : Ah oui, j'oubliais ...

La porte se referma avec un bruit assourdissant, envoyant du vent sur Kiba, qui n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase. Naruto n'en revenait pas, Hinata avait donné un coup de poing sur la porte, avec une rage qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'exprimer.

Hinata : Non mais il va nous laisser tranquilles à la fin !

Naruto ne disait rien. Hinata éclata d'un rire léger. Elle lui donna un baiser rapide et lui fit un clin d'œil. (Ne vous méprenez pas, Hinata ne l'a pas embrassé sur la joue ! Nooooooooon ! Hinata vise bien mieux que ça ! Niark, niark …)

Hinata : Je vais aller me doucher !

Elle ramassa le sac contenant tout ce dont elle avait besion et se dirigea vers la porte. Naruto retrouva ses esprits. Le baiser ayant été beaucoup trop bref à son gout, il attrapa Hinata par le bras et la ramena à lui.

-------------

Kiba : Bon, on va descendre les deux matelas et comme ça on pourra dormir sans trop de difficultés.

Misaoe : Ok !

Ils prirent tant bien que mal les matelas et les déposèrent par terre. Ils allèrent se coucher peu de temps après, avec les (8 huskys, Yuki et Akamaru …Ça fait…) 10 chiens.

-------------

Neji et Sakura, ainsi que Sasuke et Tenten, s'endormirent avec difficulté. Chacun pensant aux autres coéquipiers, dans la chambre d'à côté. Chacun essayant de s'éloigner de la personne à qui ils étaient malheureusement attachés.

-------------

Les trois groupes d'adultes se retrouvèrent tous dans des situations bien différentes. Asuma et Kokku s'étaient détachés. Asuma disait que ce n'était pas très poli de la part d'Anko d'impliquer Kokku à leur problèmes avec les élèves. Il ne savait juste pas que ça ne dérangeait pas DU TOUT la jeune femme !

--------------

De son côté, Iruka avait bien essayé de faire comprendre à Anko que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que ce n'était pas important, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il se résolu donc à dormir par terre, enroulé dans sa couverture.

--------------

Kakashi et Kurenai entrèrent dans la chambre en soupirant. Anko avait décidément le tour de les torturer …

Kurenai : Alors comment on va faire pour dormir cette nuit ?

Kakashi : T'as qu'à dormir sur le lit et je dormirai par terre.

Kurenai : Ok … Retourne-toi.

Kakashi : Quoi ?

Kurenai : Ben, j'ai porté ces vêtements-là toute la journée et je n'ai pas pu me doucher à cause de ma CHARMANTE camarade. Donc, je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir avec.

Kakashi : Euh … T'as quand même pas l'intention de dormir toute –

Kurenai : Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités ! Je vais dormir en sous vêtements compris ? Alors que je ne te voie pas me reluquer !

Kakashi : Du calme, du calme …

Il se retourna et elle retira ses vêtements (Ne me demandez pas comment elle a réussit à enlever son chandail, j'en sais rien.). Il fit pareil (Encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris) Elle jetais de temps en temps des coups d'œil derrière elle, mais Kakashi ne se retournait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit le bruit distinctif de Kurenai qui se glissait dans les couvertures. Il retira un des draps du lit et s'y enroula. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kurenai, couchée dos à lui, et s'écrasa par terre.

…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Kurenai allait s'endormir, mais elle sentit quelque chose bouger derrière elle. Elle se retourna et étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant Kakashi, qui la regardait fixement.

Kurenai : T'est cinglé ! Qu'es-ce que tu fait là ?

Kakashi : C'est très inconfortable par terre tu sais …

Kurenai : C'est pas une raison pour venir dormir avec moi alors que je suis en sous-vêtements !

Kakashi : … Mais ici c'est beaucoup plus confortable …

Kurenai se tourna dos à lui.

Kurenai : Quand on est justes amis, ça ne se fait pas ces choses-là !

Kakashi passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Elle fit d'énormes efforts pour garder son calme.

Kurenai : _Du calme Kurenai, self control !_

Kakashi : Amis ? C'est quand même toi qui m'as embrassé non ?

Kurenai : C'était un pari que les élèves …

Kakashi : Alors tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Kurenai se retourna immédiatement vers lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Kurenai : … non …

Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers, de plus en plus insistants …

-**CENSURÉ**-

Ma bande de petits pervers vous autres ! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais écrire la suite ! Ce serait beaucoup trop indiscrèt ! Et tout le monde sais que discretion est mon deuxième nom … (rires)

Encore une fois désolée de vous avoir fait attendre et laissez des reviews !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire alors encore une fois, c'est bourré de fautes ...

Je vais bien m'amuser à écrire le prochain chapitre … niark niark XD

Kiss

Max


	35. L'Orage II

Salut tout le monde ! Bonne fête des mères à toutes les mamans ! ON VOUS AIME ! XD

Je fais un salut à ma maman, même si elle ne lit pas ma fanfic (elle a autre chose à faire de sa vie quand même), je tenais à la remercier pour tout ! Je sais que la crise d'adolescence est difficile à passer et que je te tappe un peu (beaucoup) sur les nerf de tout le monde mais bon ... C'est une étape à passer même si j'arrête pas de changer d'émotion en une fraction de seconde ... Passe une bonne journée ! J'T'M FOW FOW MAMAN !!!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et surtout à ceux qui m'en écrivent depuis le tout début ! Profitez de l'occasion pour remercier vos mères qui sont toujours là pour vous ! Faites-leur un grooooos calin de ma part :D

J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire !

-----------------

Ookami. 35. L'Orage II.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Shikamaru dormait profondément, malgré l'orage qui faisait des ravages dehors. Enfin … Assez profondément pour oublier Ino, couchée sur le lit, juste au dessus de lui. Depuis qu'elle dormait, elle n'arêtait pas de bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber du lit. Mais, HEUREUSEMENT POUR ELLE, sa chute fut amortie … par Shika, qui se réveilla avec un ''ouch !'' sonore. (Shika : Je suis sur que je vais avoir des bleus … Max : Non mais tais-toi ou la prochaine fois je m'arrange pour que ce soit un prof qui te tombe dessus ! Shika : Ha, ha, ha, mais oui, c'est ça ! Max : ... Shika : QUOI T'ES SÉRIEUSE ?)

Shika : Mendokusai …

…

Finalement il était très comfortable couché comme ça. Ino était vraiment mignone quand elle dormait. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup être tout près d'elle …

Shika : _WOW !_

Il la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna à bout de bras.

Shika : _Non mais ça va pas mon pauvre ! Allez Shikamaru, réveille ! Si tu te mets à penser ça, tu vas t'attirer de TRÈS gros problèmes !!!_

Il essaya de pousser Ino de côté … pas parce qu'elle était lourde, loin de là … en fait, si il la poussait avec tellement de force pour se dégager, c'était plutôt parce qu'il était PAS MAL gêné de sa position actuelle. Ino était étendue de tout son long sur un poooovre Shika rouge tomate. Finalement, il renonça. Ino allait probablement se faire des idées et le tabasser en se réveillant le lendemain … mais pour l'instant ça en valait la peine …

-------------

Sho : Pssssst ! Gaara, tu dors ?

Gaara (Voix plutôt endormie vu qu'il est 2 :00 du mat) : Mhnhnquoi ?

Sho sortit du lit, sans déranger ses chiens, pour aller se blottir dans le dos de son petit copain. Elle avait les mains gelés. Pour les réchauffer, elle les passa sous le chandail de Gaara.

Gaara : Ques-ce que tu GWA ! C'EST FROID !

Sho : Désolée … J'essaie de me réchauffer.

Gaara se retourna.

Gaara : Mais ques-ce que tu fais là ?

Sho : Ben … Je voulais juste être avec toi …

Gaara : …

Sho : Euh … J'avais froid ?

Gaara jeta un regard au lit juste au dessus de lui. Il y avait à peu près trois couvertures dessus alors que lui, il n'en avait qu'une. Il jeta un regard pas convaincu à Sho.

Sho : … J'avais peur de l'orage ?

Gaara : Pourquoi tu cherches à t'expliquer ? Ta première raison était très bien !

Elle sourit et alla chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-------------

Shino ne dormait toujours pas. Il écoutait tranquilement la pluie frapper la vitre. Il sentit Hana grelotter et se redressa pour mieux la voir. Dans son someil, elle avait repoussé tout ses draps vers le mur. Il se leva et se pencha par dessus elle pour atteindre les draps. Elle se réveilla et ne pu retenir un cri de surprise en voyant Shino. Celui-ci lui mit immédiatement la main sur la bouche.

Shino : Chuuut. Du calme, c'est moi, je voulais juste replacer les draps.

Hana : …

Shino : Je suis si effrayant que ça ?

Hana : Non … C'est juste que … Dans le noir tes lunettes font un drôle d'effet …

Shino : Ah …

Il se recoucha et Hana fit de même. Après quelques minutes, Hana n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendormir. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et regarda Shino. Il semblait dormir … Mais comment savoir avec ces foutues lunettes. Hanna s'approcha de lui et agita frénétiquement sa main devant le visage de Shino. Il ne bougea pas. Pour être certaine, elle fit de grands signes à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle approcha sa main des lunettes de Shino … (Max : WAHOO ! LES YEUX DE SHINO ! Shino : Du calme s'il te plais … ) Hana pouvait sentir les batements de son propre cœur dans sa poitrine.

Shino : Mais qu'es-tu fous ?

Hana : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –

Shino : Chuuuuuuut !

Hana : Mon dieu, tu ma foutu la frousse …

Shino : …

Hana : …

Shino : …

Hana : … Bonne nuit.

Shino : Bonne nuit.

Les deux se retournèrent dos-à-dos dans un même mouvement, espérant cacher le rouge qui leur montait au visage.

------------

Hinata n'arrivait pas à dormir.Il ne fallait pas penser qu'elle avait peur de l'orage, parce que ça n'était pas DU TOUT le cas … Un nouvel éclair fit résonner le tonerre pas très loin du chalet.

…

Ok, elle avait peut-être un tout petit peu peur … Par curiosité, elle se redressa sur les coudes pour observer Naruto. Lui non plus ne dormait pas, il était couché sur le dos, les mains derière la tête, et fixait le plafond.

Hinata : Naruto-kun, tu ne dors pas ?

Naruto : Toi non plus tu ne dors pas.

Hinata : Oui mais moi c'est parce que …

Naruto : Parce que ?

Hinata : Parce que j'ai … un peu … peur de l'orage.

Naruto : C'est vrai ? C'est drôle, je n'ai jamais eu peur de l'orage. En fait j'adore voir les éclairs dans le ciel. Ça témoigne de toute la puissance et de toute la volonté du ciel. C'est beau.

Hinata fit une légère grimace. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça sous cet angle là. Pour elle l'orage n'avait toujours été qu'un truc méchant qui fait beaucoup de bruit et qui la terrorise.

Naruto : Si tu n'es pas rassurée, tu peux … enfin … tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux …

Voyant qu'elle rougissait fortement, il se dépècha d'ajouter :

Naruto : Mais t'es pas obligée hein ! Je voulait juste te rassurer, rien d'autre !

Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de son lit. Elle hésita à aller avec Naruto mais un autre coup de tonerre la fit changer d'idée. Elle se précipita à côté de Naruto.

------------

Dès le premier éclair, Misaoe se réveilla en sursaut. Comme vu précédement, Misaoe a une peur bleue des orages. Elle secoua vivement Kiba.

Misaoe : Kiba … Kiba !

Kiba : Mrhn ?

Misaoe : Je … J'ai peur, je …

Kiba sembla reprendre conscience.

Kiba : Ah … C'est vrai …L'orage … Es-ce que tu veux-

Misaoe : Je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

Kiba : Je, euh … oui.

Misaoe : Merci !

Elle se précipita à côté de lui, sursautant à chaque éclair. Elle dérangea quelques chiens au passages, mais ils se recouchèrent aussitôt.

Kiba : T'inquiète pas, il ne peut rien t'arriver …

Misaoe : … Tu ne peux pas comprendre …

Kiba : C'est vrai que je n'ai pas perdu mes parents mais … Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

Misaoe sourit faiblement.

Misaoe : Merci.

Elle s'endormit en profitant de la chaleur réconfortante que dégageait son coéquipier.

-----------

L'orage faisait beaucoup de bruit. Neji et Sakura étaient étendus côte à côte. Raides comme des planches de bois, ils fixaient le plafon. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'endormir.

-----------

L'orage faisait beaucoup de bruit. Sasuke et Tenten étaient couchés dos à dos, le plus loin possible que la corde le leur permettait. Ils ne dormaient toujours pas.

-----------

C'en était assez, Sakura en avait sa claque ! Elle se leva défit le nœud qui la reliait à Neji, et se précipita vers la porte. Neji n'y comprenait rien.

-----------

En une fraction de seconde, un chewing-gum rose fondit sur Sasuke comme un comète. (POUF)

Sasuke : Sa-Sakura ?

Sakura : Sasuke-kun ! Je m'ennuyait trop là-bas …

Sasuke : Tu t'ennuyait de moi ?

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

Tenten : Euh …

Sakura : Ah oui !

Elle défit le nœud qui reliait Tenten à Sasuke.

Tenten : EH !

Sakura : Fonce, Neji doit te manquer !

Tenten : C'est faux …

Elle commença à trotiner d'impatience, passant son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Puis, après seulement quelques secondes, elle craqua.

Tenten : NEJI, J'ARRIVE !

Elle se précipita en dehors de la chambre.

------------

L'Hyuuga se leva juste à temps pour recevoir Tenten dans ses bras. (POUF-deuxième du nom)

Neji : Tenten ?

Tenten : Désolée pour ces derniers jours, j'ai pas mal dramatisé pour rien et je ne me rendais pas compte de la chance que j'ai ! Tu me pardonnes ?

Il l'embrassa et elle prit cela pour un oui.

------------

Iruka se réveilla, Anko lui semblait très agitée. Il se redressa et la vit, couchée de côté, les jambes repliées sur elle-même, elle tremblait.

Iruka : Anko, ça va ?

Anko : Bien sur que ça va baka ! Pourquoi es-ce que ça n'irait pas hein ? Qu'es-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un problème !

Iruka : Ben … Il est près de 3 :00 du mat et tu ne dors pas alors …

Un éclair zébra le ciel, accompagné du son assourdissant du tonerre. Anko sursauta.

Iruka : T'as peur de l'orage ?

Anko : … Oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

Iruka : Euh non.

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle, ANKO, avait peur de l'orrage. Il sentait qu'il devait la réconforter, mais il ne s'y résignait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir juste peur des araignées, comme toutes les autres filles ? Une araignée, tu l'écrases et pouf ! C'est fini, la fille n'a plus peur. Mais écraser l 'orage, je demande à voir … Iruka s'aprocha d'Anko.

Iruka : Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose …

Anko : Vas-t'en, laisse moi tranquile.

Iruka jugea que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui rapeler qu'ils étaient attachés, alors il se recoucha. De nouveau, l'orage fit des siennes et Anko se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Anko : Tout bien réfléchit … J'aimerais mieux que tu reste avec moi …

Il fut d'abors surprit, puis il réagit et se glissa près d'Anko, à une distance respectable. Elle ne bougea pas. Un nouvel éclair, un nouveau sursaut. Elle agripa le t-shirt d'Iruka et se tira jusqu'à lui. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elle se blotit contre son torse. Elle ressera son étreinte quand un nouveau coup de tonerre fit des siennes.

Iruka : Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là …

Anko : Tu vas rester avec moi ?

Iruka : Eh bien, je … Oui.

Anko : Arigato …

Anko ne s'était jamais demandé si on était bien quand on dormait avec la personne qu'on aime. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'on pouvait en tirer un tel réconfort. Elle s'endormit rapidement, oubliant complettement le coup de tonerre qui venait de retentir.

--------------

Kakashi et Kurenai – WOW LÀ ! Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire …

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! Dans le prochain, il y aura probablement du AsumaKokku vu que je les ai pas mal négligé ceux là.

En écrivant le bout IrukaxAnko j'écoutais Sadness and Sorrow de Naruto sur mon mp3. Cette chanson là me fait toujours pleurer ! (pas juste triste, non ! PLEU-RER)

Merci pour tout :D

Kiss

Max


	36. Bon Matin Asuma !

Ah que le titre est joyeux, et ah que je suis machiavélique !

Vu que je les ai pas mal négligé, c'est principalement du AsumaxKokku qui suit ! lol Et du ShinoxHana un peu ...

Ookami. 36.Bon Matin Asuma !

Asuma se réveilla vers 8 :30. Il regarda son cadran. 8 :30 ? C'était pas normal ça … Habituellement, Anko les réveillait tous vers 6 :00. Il décida d'aller voir si quelqu'un d'autre était levé. Il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre.

Asuma : _Peut-être qu'Anko dors encore …_

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa collègue. Il vit Iruka, couché dos à la porte … Anko dans ses bras. Il referma la porte en retenant son rire.

Asuma : _Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'est pas encore réveillée !_

Il décida d'aller voir si Kakashi et Kurenai étaient levés (XD) il ouvrit la porte … et la referma aussitôt. Il avait juste eut le temps de voir Kurenai, couchée sur le ventre dans le lit … Normalement ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais là elle ne portait pas de vêtements alors … (siffle innocement)

Asuma : _Mais qu'es-ce qu'ils ont bon sang ? Bon …Peut-être qu'il y a des élèves de levés …_

Il passa dans la chambre 3. Naruto et Hinata étaient tout les deux couchés par terre, ensembles.

Asuma : _Ok, ça c'est pas normal …_

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'à côté, où il aurait dut trouver Sasuke et Tenten. Au lieu de ça, il y avait Sasuke et Sakura, qui affichait un sourir ravi (dans son someil). Par curiosité, il alla voir dans la chambre d'en face. Neji et Tenten, qui affichait exactement le même sourir que Sakura.

Asuma : _Ben dites-donc … Qu'es-ce qu'ils ont tous ?_

Chambre 11, Sho était blottie contre Gaara … C'était probablement la chose la plus normale qu'il ai vu jusqu'ici …

Chambre 5, Ino semblait être tombée sur Shikamaru dans son someil. Asuma commençait un petit peu à capoter. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre 6. Kiba tenait Misaoe dans ses bras.

Asuma : GWA ! _Ques-ce qui se passe mon dieu, mais qu'es-ce qu'il leur est tous arrivé ???_

Il avança vers ce qu'il considérait comme son dernier espoir … La chambre 12, celle de Shino et Hana … Il sentait son propre cœur battre dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il approchait sa main de la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Hana était couchée dans un lit, et Shino dans un autre lit.

Asuma : BON ! Enfin du monde décent dans ce chalet !

Le bruit sembla avoir partiellement réveillé Hana, qui se retourna, à la recherche d'une position plus comfortable. Et c'est raté ! POUF III ! Direct sur Shino.

Asuma : GWAAA !

Il claqua la porte et sortit du chalet en courrant. Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Son estomac gargouilla.

Asuma : _Bon … Si ils ne se réveillent pas, c'est leur problème, moi j'ai faim._

Il entra dans la cafétéria, puis se dirigea vers les cuisines, espérant trouver de quoi manger. Il entrouvrit la porte et s'arrêta tout net. Kokku était là (enfin quelq'un de réveillé …). Apparament, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle faisait, en même temps, des crêpes, du pain, des croissants, pressait le jus d'orange et coupait des fruits. Elle tournoyait en dansant, passant d'un contoir à l'autre. Elle pétrissait la pâte, puis coupait une orange, retournait une crêpe, sortait les coissants du four et en remettait d'autres à cuire. Asuma se surprit à penser qu'elle était vraiment mignione avec de la farine un peu partout. Chacun de ses gestes avaient une utilité précise, comme si elle avait été habituée toute sa vie à cuisiner. Il mit du temps à remarquer qu'elle chantait aussi. D'une voix douce et légère, elle chantait :

_Tous les matins il achetait  
Son p'tit pain au chocolat  
La boulangère lui souriait  
Il ne la regardait pas_

Cette chanson lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait peut-être déjà entendue quelque part …

_Et pourtant elle était belle  
Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle  
Il faut dire qu'elle était  
Vraiment très croustillante  
Autant que ses croissants  
Et elle rêvait mélancolique  
Le soir dans sa boutique  
À ce jeune homme distant_

Elle s'interrompit un moment et éclata de rire.

_Il était myope voilà tout  
Mais elle ne le savait pas  
Il vivait dans un monde flou  
Où les nuages volaient bas  
Il ne voyait pas qu'elle était belle  
Ne savait pas qu'elle était celle  
Que le destin lui  
Envoyait à l'aveuglette  
Pour faire son bonheur  
Et la fille qui n'était pas bête  
Acheta des lunettes  
A l'élu de son cœur_

Elle enfila rapidement des mitaines de cuisine et sortit du four une plaque de croissants, avant d'en remettre une autre.

Kokku : On va se régaler !

Elle continua à chanter :

_Dans l'odeur chaude des galettes  
Et des baguettes et des babas  
Dans la boulangerie en fête  
Un soir on les maria  
_  
_Toute en blanc qu'elle était belle  
Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle  
Et de leur union sont nés  
Des tas des petits gosses  
Myopes comme leur papa  
Gambadant parmi les brioches  
Se remplissant les poches  
De p'tits pains au chocolat  
_  
Elle prit la plaque de croissants encore tout chauds pour aller les mettre dans un plat.

Et pourtant elle était belle  
Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle  
Et quand on y pense  
La vie est très bien faite  
Il suffit de si peu  
D'une simple paire de lunettes  
Pour rapprocher deux êtres  
Et pour qu'ils soient heureux.

Elle se retourna et apperçut Asuma. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et laissa tomber le plat de croissants, qui s'éparpillèrent par terre.

Asuma : Dé-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !

Kokku : Non ça … ça va, j'ai juste été surprise.

Elle regarda les croissants par terre.

Kokku : Zut ! Quel gâchis ! Je suis tellement maladroite …

Asuma : Non, vous n'êtes pas maladroite du tout ! Je vous ai regardé cuisiner, et vos gestes étaient très adroits et précis …

Kokku : …

Asuma : P-pas que je vous épiais ! C'est-juste-qu'il-y-a-personne-d'autre-de-réveillé-alors-j'ai-décidé-de-venir-voir-ici-et-là-je-vous-ai-vu-et-là-vous-avez-crié-et-vous-avez-éparpillé-les-croissants …

Kokku éclata d'un rire léger, puis se pencha pour ramasser les croissants. Asuma se précipita pour l'aider. Leurs mains se frôlèrent un instant et le temps sembla s'arrêter (XD Classique, mais efficace !). Asuma se redressa si vite qu'il rééchapa les croissants. L'un d'eux tomba sur la tête de Kokku, qui n'avait pas eut le temps de se relever. Elle éclata de rire.

Asuma : Dé-Désolé …

Kokku : C'est pas grave. Mais maintenant que j'ai gâché une douzaine de croissants, il va falloir compenser et faire plus de pain. Et tu vas m'aider à en faire !

Asuma : Qu-quoi ? Moi ?

Kokku : Eh bien oui, c'est un petit peu de ta faute si j'ai échapé tout ça !

Asuma : Mais je-je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée … du tout …

Kokku : Pourquoi ?

Asuma : Disons juste que je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine …

Kokku : C'est pas grave. Et puis, c'est déjà mieux que rien !

Asuma : Mais …

Kokku : S'il te plait ? (puppy eyes)

Asuma : … Ok …

Kokku gambada gaiement jusqu'à la table et commença à entasser les ingrédients dans un grand bol. Asuma resta un instant là, à la regarder faire. Elle mélangeait les ingrédients avec une grande cuiller en bois.

Kokku : Tu vas me regarder comme ça longtemps ou alors tu m'aides ?

Asuma se précipita pour l'aider mais il accrocha au passage le sac de farine (POUF IV-Avec plus de dégats cette fois) Kokku et lui étaient entièrement blancs maintenant.

Asuma : TT Je vous avait prévenu …

Kokku : Bon ça va à la fin ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de me vouvoyer ?

Asuma : Euh … D'accord.

Kokku : Bien. Maintenant, on pétrit le pain.

Elle divisa la pâte en deux parties égales sur la table.

Kokku : Tu as les mains propres au moins ?

Asuma : … Oui.

Kokku : Parfait !

Ils commencèrent à pétrire la pâte, mais Kokku arrêta Asuma. Elle enleva la cigarette de sa bouche et la jeta dans la poubelle.

Kokku : Il y a de la cendre qui pourrait tomber et gâcher le pain !

Asuma : Ah oui … Désolé.

Ils continuèrent à pétrir en parlant de tout et de rien.

Asuma : Alors vous vivez ici ?

Kokku : Arhem !

Asuma : Alors TU vis ici ?

Kokku : Oui … La seule famille qui me reste c'est ma petite sœur Shizuka. Elle vit dans un appartement avec deux colocataires.

Asuma : Et votre petit ami –

Kokku : Je n'en ai pas. Et je ne suis pas mariée non plus, je vous ai vu regarder si j'avais une alliance.

Asuma : _Grillé_ Je … Euh …

Kokku : Mais je ne vous en veux pas …

Elle finit de donner une belle forme à la pâte.

Kokku : … J'ai fait la même chose.

Elle se retourna et mit son pain au four. Elle enleva les gants de cuisine et reteint son rire de son mieux devant l'air consterné d'Asuma.

Kokku : Haha ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui offrit un sourir radieux. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Kiba : AH ! On t'a trouvé Kokku ! (Sincèrement Kiba, t'as le don de tapper sur les nerfs des gens ! Sauf sur les miens, évidemment, moi je me marre en écrivant ça ! XD Niark, niark !)

Asuma : K-Kiba ?

Misaoe : Tout le monde vous attends, on a faim nous !

Asuma : Je croyais que vous dormiez tous les deux …

Kiba : On est pas les seuls réveillés, les autres attendent dans la cafet !

Kokku : Je termine le pain et j'arrive !

--------------

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, de plus en plus de gens se réunissaient dans la cafet. En ce moment, il y avait Kiba, Misaoe, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Sho, Naruto et Hinata de levés. Parmis eux, seuls Kiba et Misaoe, Gaara etSho, et Shika et Ino étaient encore attachés. Les trois pauvres garçons commençaient à se tortiller sur place. Ils ne pouvaient pas allez aux toilettes attachés avec une fille ! Ino, Sho et Misaoe déprimaient, habituellement, elle prenaient leur douche le matin. Elle ne pouvaient pas prendre une douche, attachées avec un garçon ! Eh, eh, chacun ses problèmes (MOUHAHAHAHA) !

Naruto : Eh … Kiba, si c'est pas trop indiscrèt, pourquoi ton t-shirt est tout déchiré ?

Kiba jeta un coup d'oeil à Misaoe, qui discutait gaiement avec Sho. Il supposa que ça ne serait pas très sympa de lui dire la vérité : Misaoe avait été tellement srtessée à cause de l'orage, qu'il avait dut décrocher une à une ses griffes de son chandail.

Kiba : Euh … Un des chiens de Misaoe m'a … euh … Griffé ! Il rêvait qu'il courrait après un chat et il m'a tout déchiré mon t-shirt ! He, he !

Naruto : …

---------------

Hana se réveilla. Ça lui prit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était couchée à côté de Shino. La corde s'était détachée pendant leur someil. C'était probablement une bonne chose … Elle se retourna pour faire face au garçon. Encore une fois, elle essaya de s'imaginer comment pouvait être son visage sans ces foutus lunettes. Elle fixa son visage pendant quelques minutes puis passa sa main sur sa joue. Elle s'imagina de quelle couleur pouvaient bien être les yeux de son coéquipier.

Shino : Bon t'es enfin réveillée.

Hana : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Shino : Du calme !

Hana s'assit et se prit la tête à deux mains en la secouant.

Hana : _OMG OMG OMG ! Problème, problème, PROBLÈME ! Avec un P majuscule !!!_

Shino se leva.

Shino : On dirait bien que la corde s'est détachée pendant qu'on dormait …

Il sortit de la chambre.

Hana : Où tu vas ?

Shino : Où je vais d'après toi à 9 :30 du mat, alors que je viens juste de passer un après-midi et toute une nuit sans pouvoir aller aux toilettes ?

Hana : … Oui, bien sur.

-----------------

Anko et Iruka venaient juste d'arriver à la cafet. Leur corde s'était aussi détachée pendant la nuit.

Anko : Où sont Asuma et Kokku ?

Sasuke : À la cuisine, ils préparent le repas.

Iruka : C'est Asuma qui cuisine ?

Neji : Aucune idée.

Anko : Et Kurenai et Kakashi ?

Sho : Ben, tout à l'heure quand moi et Gaara nous sommes levés, on est allés voir si il y avit quelq'un d'autre de réveillé dans le camp. Alors on a ouvert toutes les chambre et Kurenai et Kakashi –

Gaara : DORMAIENT ENCORE !!! Alors on est venus ici et on a trouvé Kiba et Misaoe, n'es-ce pas ?

Sho : … Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh-oui !

Gaara soupira de soulagement. Juste à ce moment, Shino et Hana arrivèrent.

Hana : Bonjour tout le monde !

Elle fut interompu par Kokku et Asuma, qui entraient avec le déjeuner. Ils étaient encore tout blancs de farine

Kokku : J'espère que vous allez aimer ! On a mis beaucoup de temps à le préparer !

Juste à ce moment, elle remarqua que le baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur la joue d'Asuma quelques minutes plus tôt avait laissé une trace bien distincte dans la farine.

Kokku : _Oh mon dieu !_

Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer (vraiment pas subtilement) avec son tablier.

Kokku : Eh, eh, tu avait une tache, mais c'est partit maintenant.

(Venant de quelqu'un qui est tout blanc de taches de farine, ça sonne étrange … Point de vue personnel.)

---------------

Tout le monde commença à manger. C'était délicieux ! Kurenai et Kakashi arrivèrent vers le milieu du repas. Ils étaient aussi détachés.

-Flash Back-

_Kurenai se réveilla. Elle se rendit compte qu'une paire de bras l'enlaçaient par derrière … Et aussi qu'elle était completement nue. Elle poussa un cri et tomba du lit en s'emmèlant dans les couvertures._

_Kakashi : Tu es réveillée._

_Kurenai : Ah … Bonjour …_

_Kakashi : Bien dormit ?_

_Kurenai vira au rouge quasi-fluo._

_Kakashi : Bon ben, je vais m'habiller moi._

_Il se leva. Et Kurenai poussa un nouveau cri en lui balançant un oreiller._

-Fin du Flash Back-

Sho : Salut sensei ! Bien dormit ?

Gaara : Shoooo !

Sho : Ah, oui …

-----------------------

XD !!!! Lol ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

Le titre de la chanson c'est : Le petit pain au chocolat, de ... Je-me-souviens-plus-qui-du-tout !

Kiss !

Max


	37. PopCorn !

Désolée, encore une fois ça a été long ! J'espère me faire pardonner avec la longueur du chapitre ! Lol, je pense que c'est mon plus long jusque là, il fait plus de 3000 mots.

Voilà :

Ookami. 37.Pop-Corn !

Shikamaru, Kiba et Gaara commençaient à vraiment souffrir. Il FALLAIT IMPÉRATIVEMENT qu'ils aillent aux toilettes. Finalement, Kiba craqua. Il coupa la corde avec ses dents puis s'enfuit vers les toilettes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Kiba : Enfn …

C'en était trop pour Shika. Il défit précipitament le nœud et courrut du plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettait, vers les toilettes.

Sho : ON A GAGNÉ !!! (petit cri suraigu)

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Gaara. Lui aussi était très content qu'ils aient gagné … maintenant il pouvait aller aux toilettes ! Il essaya de défaire le nœud en tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Le nœud ne fit que se resserer.

Gaara : GWYAAAAAAAA ! AIDEZ-MOI À ME DÉBARASSER DE CE BORDEL DE MERDE DE NŒUD !!!!!

Il se débatit dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que la corde sède. Il bouscula Shikamaru qui revenait des toilettes et disparut.

--------------------

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, et qu'ils eurent prit une bonne douche, Iruka leur annonca qu'il n'y aurait pas d'épreuve pour aujourd'hui. Hourras général ! Tout le monde en avait royalement assez de ces foutues épreuves de . Le soir venu, vers 9 :00, les profs allèrent se coucher. Ben ouais, Anko va les réveiller tôt demain matin. À moins que …. BREF ! Les élèves décidèrent d'utiliser pour la premièare fois l'énorme TV que les filles avaient déniché dans leur salle commune. C'était un vrais cinéma-maison ce truc ! Sasuke, Neji et Kiba avaient dut se mettre ensembles pour la transporter (Max :Et Dieu sait que Kiba est musclé ! Shino : C'est bon ! Pas la peine de baver sur le clavier ! Max : Okiiii Shino-chériiiii ! Shino : … Ne-M'appelle-Plus-JAMAIS-Comme-Ça ... Max : Ok, ok, je me la ferme …) Bon, où j'en étais … Ah oui ! C'est ça, ils avaient transporté la TV cinéma-maison avec leur corps parfaits … (Shino : NON MAIS ÇA VA À LA FIN !!! ARRÊTE DE FANTASMER SUR KIBA TU ME DONNE LA NAUSÉE !!! Kiba : Pourquoi ? Elle a le droit ! Misaoe : Arhem ! Kiba : … Neji : Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal … Sasuke : Ouais surtout qu'elle est certainement pas la seule … Shino : M'EN FOUS, J'EN AI MARRE DE CES FOUTUES FAN-GIRL À LA NOIX !!! Max : Snif, Shino-chérie m'aimes plus …) J'EN AI MA CLAQUE : SAKURA, SHO ET TENTEN ONT TRANSPORTÉ LE FOUTU CINÉMA-MAISON PARCE QUE LES GARS NE SONT PAS COOPÉRATIFS !!! (Kiba : … Sasuke : … Neji : … Shino : (siffle))

Les élèves placèrent des sofas et des oreillers par terre pour pouvoir écouter des films.

Ino : Alors, quel film on écoute ?

Sho : Un film d'horreur !

Ils crièrent presque tous leur aprobation.

Hana : Je suis pas certaine que …

Kiba : Y'a rien ici qui est plus épeurant que Shino alors je sais pas de quoi tu as peur comme ça !

Shino lui lança un regard-qui-tue.

Hana : Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, il ne fait pas peur, il est même plutôt rassurant …(quand il ne fait pas sombre et que ses yeux ressemblent à des orbites vides)

Elle revit dans sa tête quand Shino l'avait transportée jusqu'au camp lorsqu'elle s'était blessée à la cheville. Tout au long du trajet, il n'avait cessé de lui dire des paroles rassurantes. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'est qu'il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, c'est le son de sa voix qui avait réconforté la jeune fille.

Kiba : Bon eh bien, si tu le trouve si rassurant, t'as qu'à t'asseoire à côté de lui comme ça on va pouvoir écouter le film !

Il alla regarder dans le tas de DVD mais Misaoe y était déjà.

Misaoe : On pourrait écouter … « _Destination ultime 3 »_ ? (Max : QUE JE DÉCONSEILLE FORTEMENT ! J'AI MÊME PAS ÉCOUTÉ LE QUART DU FILM ! … Le reste du temps j'étais cachée derrière Steph … maybe-chan je pense… maybe-chan : Quel domaaaaaaage que tu n'ai pas vu le bout où la fille se fait trucider avec une machine à clous et que le sang gicle partout ! … max ? Tu as l' air pâle …)

Gaara : Bof, je l'ai déjà vu, il n'y a rien d'effrayant là-dedans (Max : …)

Misaoe : Ok heum … « _La nuit des vampires »_ ?

Tenten : Nul, il n'y a personne qui se fait décapiter ou écarteler dans d'atroces souffrances.

Neji la dévisagea.

Tenten : Ben quoi ?

Neji : … Rien.

Kiba : On pourrait écouter ça … « _La pleine lune des Loups-Garous_ » ça a l'air …

Misaoe : **NON** !

-Silence-

Misaoe : Je … Euh … Je-je l'ai déjà vu ! C'est nul ! He, he …

Kiba : Ok bien … peut-être « _Massacre à coup de raquette de tenis II »_ ?

Ino : On est quand même pas tombés aussi bas !

Kiba : C'était qu'une proposition.

Misaoe : C'est quoi ça …

Elle sortit une pochette à dvd du fond du tas. Elle souffla la poussière qu'il y avait dessus et lut le titre.

Misaoe : « _13 âmes pour une vie_ »

Tenten : Ça a l'air bien !

Hinata : J'imagine que oui …

Misaoe : Ok alors, on met ça ! Qui vient avec moi faire du pop-corn ?

Donc, Misaoe, Kiba, Sho, Gaara, Sakura et Hinata allèrent faire du pop-corn. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, avec quatre bols de pop-corn, contenant chacun l'équivalent de deux sacs. Pour s'asseoire, ils disposaient de quatre coussins et d'un gros divan qui était divisé en trois sections. Celle du millieu était face à la télévision, et pouvait acceuillir 4 personnes. Il fut décidé que ce serait (de gauche à droite) Shikamaru, Kiba, Misaoe puis Ino qui s'assoieraient là. Les parties de gauche et de droite du divan étaient perpendiculaires à la TV (''perpendiculaire'' ça doit être l'exam de maths qui m'est resté en tête …). Donc si vous comprenez, les personnes assises là devaient se tourner pour voir la TV, mais elles étaient en face l'une de l'autre. Il y avait trois places sur chaque section. Sur la section de gauche : Hana, Sakura, puis Sasuke. Sur la section de droite : Shino, Neji puis Tenten. (Donc, si vous suivez, Hana et Shino sont en face l'un de l'autre … niark, niark). Il y avait un bol de pop-corn entre Misaoe et Kiba, un sur Sho, un sur Neji, et un sur Sakura. Misaoe mit le DVD dans le … DVD (Que de vocabulaire !). Les chiens s'installèrent tout autour puis le film commença.

Au début, c'était un narateur qui parlait. Il racontait la légende d'une maisonnette abandonné, à l'époque du moyen âge. On voyait des villagois et un prêtre tambouriner sur la porte.

Sorcière ! Nous savons que vous êtes là !

_Sortez !_

Nous allons vous envoyer proprement au bucher !

(Vraiment, c'est tentant !) Ils continuent leur tintamare, mais personne ne leur répond.

Mettez le feu !

Sur l'ordre du pretre, ils jettent leurs torches sur la maisonnette qui prends aussitôt feu. Soudain, une voix caverneuse se fait entendre. Elle parle une autre langue, mais des sous-titres sont en bas de l'écran.

Vous regretterez vos actes !

Tout ceux qui vivriont désormais sur cette terre deviendront mes esclaves.

_Je les entrainerai avec moi dans la mort !_

Sakura : Tu est sure que ça va Hana, tu as l'air toute pâle …

Hana : N-non, ça va aller, je v-vais tenir l-le coup.

Kiba : Si t'as peur, t'as qu'à aller pelloter Shino, je suis certain que ca le dérangera pas …

Shino vira au rouge et jeta son regard-qui-tue à Kiba. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le choix du verbe ''pelloter'' … Quoi que …

Hana : Non c'est … c'est correct, tout va bien …

_J'ammasserai une armée de 1000 fidèles qui seront prèts à me faire revivre en sacrifiant leur VIES !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Et la maison brule, entrainant le rire machiavélique de la sorcière. Tout compte fait … Hana se leva et se dirigea précipitament vers Shino. Elle s'assit dans le petit espace qu'il restait entre Shino et le bors du divan. Et vu que l'espace était TRÈS petit, elle dut effectivement se coller sur Shino pour rester en place. Kiba ricanna dans son coin. Shino rougit en lui lançant un autre regard meurtrier (maybe-chan : Comment il le sait que c'est un regard meurtrier, il ne voit pas ses yeux, il porte des lunettes. Max : Un regard meurtrier comme ça, t'as pas besoin de le voir, tu le ressent ! maybe-chan : Ouais, c'est ça … Max : T'encombre pas la tête, y'a pas la place).

Le narrateur reprit :

Au cours des centaines d'années suivantes, la sorcière récolta de plus en plus d'âmes. Celles de tout les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur son domaine à minuit. N'épargnant ni femme, ni enfant. Il ne lui restait à présent que treize âmes à recueuillir et son armée de morts-vivants serait enfin prête …

Tenten : Classique.

Sho : Chuuut !

Visiblement, Sho était stressée. Elle se serrait contre Gaara de toutes ses forces, prenant de temps en temps une poignée de pop-corn.

Dans le film, un jeune couple (vers les 25 ans) venait d'acheter le domaine. Ils s'appellaient (au hasard) Marcel et Berta (XD). Ils avaient décidé d'inviter des amis dans leur ''maison de campagne''. Ils invitèrent donc Gontrand, Gertrude, Bernadette, le gros Bil, Pierrette, Gustave, Géraldine, Stéphanie, Joanie, Joseph-Alphonse ainsi que Bob (XD Ça a l'air de rien comme ça mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me suis amusée à trouver ces noms ! XD(désolée si il y a des lecteurs qui portent ces noms parce que … vous verrez).

_13 âmes pour une vie …_

Avant que les invités arrivent, on voyait quelques scenes montrant que le couple fesait le ménage, dinait, des trucs normaux quoi. Et comme de raison, Marcel et Berta ont fini sur le divan, en train de s'embrasser.

Ino : Boooooooon, il ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

Elle reprit une poignée du bol de pop-corn entre Misaoe et Kiba. Sauf qu'au même moment, Shika fit pareil. Leur main se touchèrent un instant. Au lieu de repartir avec le pop-corn, chacun de leur côté laissa sa main s'éterniser dans le bol, en regardant le film, sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Misaoe : Vous vous tenez la main dans le bol de pop-corn ?

Shikamaru et Ino poussèrent un cri de surprise en retirant précipitamment leurs mains du bol. Kiba et Misaoe se prirent une bonne partie du pop-corn à la figure.

Kiba : Ben dites-donc vous êtes sur les nerfs vous deux …

Les chiens s'occupèrent du nettoyage de pop-corn avec plaisir, et l'attention fut de nouveau portée sur le film. C'était la nuit, les invités venaient d'arriver et tout le monde s'amusait bien. La fête continuait pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne. Le Gros Bil fit tomber sa guimauve dans le feu. Il essaya de la récupérer, mais un visage de zombie en flames apparut. Le Gros Bil essaya d'esquiver mais il était tellement empoté qu'il est tombé par terre. Son cri a alerté les autres. Le zombie de feu se penche vers lui et rit de manière démoniaque. Le Gros Bil prends feu et capote en courrant dans tout les sens dans le salon. Il finit par mourir et la maison brûle. Tout le monde se précipite dehors.

Sho avala de travers et ressera son emprise sur Gaara.

Dès qu'ils sortent dehors, Géraldine essaie de sortit du terrain. Elle saute par dessus la cloture et s'arrête net. Dans le champ où elle se trouve, elle se remds compte que le seul arbre visible est remplit de corbeaux. Les corbeaux la regarde. Ils s'envolent tous d'un bloc et foncent sur elle. Elle pousse un cri et essaie de sortir de là mais ils sont plus rapides. Les autres personnes qui étaient restés sur place voient Géraldine se faire dévorer vivante. On entends ses cris et ceux des corbeaux. Soudain, plus rien. On entends plus Géraldine crier, et les corbeaux s'en vont, rassasiés.

Hana cacha son visage en se retournant vers Shino. Hinata aussi cacha son visage dans le cou de Naruto. Celui-ci essayait de rester brave, malgré la peur qui le gagnait.

C'est la panique totale, tout le monde se disperse. Quelques zombies sont allés chercher les clés d'auto dans les pantalons de Géraldine et démarent sa mini-fourgonnette. Ils roulent sur Gustave, et font des mouvements avant-arrière avec le camion pour le réduire en bouilli. Pendant ce temps, d'autres zombies ont attaché les bras de Joseph-Alphonse au cabanon et ses jambres au camion de Gontrand. Celui-ci, dans la panique, s'était précipité dedans pour sauver sa peau. Gontrand démare sant se rendre compte qu'il part avec Joseph (L'autre moitiée, Alphonse, est restée accrochée au cabanon.). Gontrand s'enfuit, mais des zombies font tomber un pauteau éléctrique sur lui. Berta essaya de s'enfuir par les champs, mais elle se fit rattraper par l'épouvantail, qui la vide et la remplit de paille, avant de l'installer à sa place sur le pauteau de bois.

Misaoe appuya sur « PAUSE ».

…

Tout le monde restait bouche-bée devant l'écrant. Misaoe avait fait pause juste au moment où on voit l'épouvantail clouer Berta su la planche de bois.

Neji : C'est …

Sasuke : Répugnant.

Kiba s'affaira à enlever une-à-une les griffes de Misaoe de sa cuisse. La pauvre avait été tellement stressée qu,elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. À chaque griffe, Kiba poussait une plainte sourde. Sakura, Hinata et Hana se cachaient, Ino était blanche comme un drap, Misaoe et Sho aussi, Tenten baillait. Shikamaru dormait, Sasuke rassurait Sakura, Shino rassurait Hana, Naruto essayait de se rassurer lui-même, Gaara semblait rester de glace, bien qu'il avait un peu mal au cœur, Neji se demandait qu'es-ce que sa petite-amie avait de problématique, et Kiba réprimait sa douleur en retirant les griffes de sa meilleure amie de sa cuisse.

Misaoe repartit le film :

Les zombies finirent par réussire à ouvrir le cabanon et trouvent la boite à outil …

Sho : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara : AAAH ! Arrête ça tu m'as fait peur !

Sho : Ils ont trouvé la boite à outils, omg ça va être orrible …

Les zombies attrapent Marcel et font leur choix dans la boite à outil. Un marteau ? Non … Une scie ? Non … Ils finissent par faire leur choix : Un tournevis. Ensuite ils s'attaquent à Pierrette. Puisqu'ils ont cassé le tournevis à force de frapper sur Marcel avec, ils enfoncent les vis dans la tête de Pierrette.

Tenten : Cool ! J'y avais jamais pensé ….

Neji : …

Joanie se dirige d'un pas décidé vers les zombies …

Sho : NOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!! NE FAIS PAS ÇA TU VAS MOURIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara : Sho, calme toi …

… Joanie prends la clé à molette des mains d'un zombie, pour se suicider avec. Elle n'a plus de raison de vivre puisque son amour incontestable, le Gros Bil est décédé. Son dernier voyage se fera avec lui dans la grue qui les ammènera à la morgue lorsque quelqu'un découvrira les cadavres. Bernadette, Gertrude et Stéphanie se sont cachées derrière le cabanon. Pendant que Bob se fait découper à coup de scie (manuelle, pas une tronçonneuse), les trois filles décident de se séparer …

Sho : NOOOOOOOON ! NE FAITES PAS LA MÊME ERREUR QUE DANS TOUT LES FILMS D'HORREUR !!!!!!!

Gaara : Sho, Sho elles ne t'entendent pas …

Bernadette échape de justesse à un zombie qui la poursuivait avec une batte … et se fait trucider dix mètres plus loin, par le zombie qui avait le gant.

Gaara commençait à avoir la nausée.

Gertrude, inconciente du danger qu'elle courrait, se précipita elle aussi dans le champ. Elle tombe nez-à-nez avec (l'épouvantail ? les corbeaux ?) Berta ! (vous vous souvenez, c'est celle que l'épouvantail a vidée).

Gaara détala vers les toilettes.

Sho : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! GAARA, NE ME LAISSE PAS TOUTE SEULE !!!!!!

Il revint quelques instants après et Sho le colla encore plus.

L'aube va bientôt se lever, et la seule survivante est Stéphanie. Toute la nuit durant, elle s'est sauvée, elle a échapé à l'incendie, aux zombies, aux corbeaux, à l'épouvantail. Lorsque le soleil se lèeve, les zombies sont réduits en poussière, puis le narrateur reprend :

_La sorcière n'a pas réussit à prendre toutes les vies qui se trouvaient sur son domaine à minuit. Sont armée ne contient que 999 âmes. Il en manque une._

_La malédiction est levée …_

Le lendemain, la police et les médias arrivent sur les lieux, Steph est secourue et réconfortée. Finalement, elle décide de rentrer seule chez elle. Juste devant son auto, elle se plante sur un petit caillou et se casse le cou sur la portière de la voiture.

_La malédiction est PRESQUE levée …_

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!_

Misaoe éteint la TV.

Misaoe : Ok, ça c'était un film bizarre.

Kiba : Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller dormir.

Hana : Je vais faire des cauchemars orribles …

Kiba : Je te l'ai déjà expliqué çaaaaaaa …. T'as qu'à aller pe-lo-ter Shino !

C'en était trop. Shino se garocha carrément sur Kiba pour l'étrangler. Misaoe voulu l'enlever, mais sa phobie des insecte l'enpêchait de toucher à Shino. Lorsque celui-ci s'apperçut que tous les chiens grognaient. Il laissa Kiba tranquille. (Max : SI TU AS ENDOMMAGÉ SON CORPS PARFAIT, JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER TRÈS CHER !!!!! Shino : Tu ne me fais pas peur, de toute façon, qu'es-ce que tu pourrais me faire de plus ! Max : Je pourrais m'en prendre à Hana ! Shino : JE TE L'INTERDIS ! Max : (rires) Shino : Je me suis fait avoir là …)

---------------

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se dirigeait vers la cafétéria pour déjeuner, quand quelque chose attira leur attention. Un autobus scolaire ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fesait là ? Ils virent six personnes descendre de l'autobus. Un prof et cinq élèves.

Kakashi : C'est pas vrai … Pas LUI !

--------------

Qui sont ces nouveaux arrivants ? Je suis sure que vous avez une idée pour au moins un d'entre eux !

Enfin, pour ceux qui en ont aucune idée (je vise personne là hein Steph !) vous le saurer au prochain chapitre !

Désolée encore pour les fautes, je ne l'ai pas relu (encore).

Laissez une review !

Kiss

Max


	38. 5 Élèves Et 1 Sensei

Je sais, ça fait 2 mois que j'ai pas posté de chapitre (pas tapper moi T.T)

J'en poste un en l'honneur de la rentrée alors bonne lecture )

Ookami. 38.

-------------------

Kakashi : … Oh non, pas LUI !!!

Gai : Salut les jeunes !!!

Il fallait voir ça ! Lui et Lee étaient habillés avec leur habits verts moulants habituels, mais ils portaient tout les deux une veste de pèche et un chapeau pleins d'hammeçons. Ils trainaient chacun un énorme sac à dos, probablement remplis de poids pour leur entrainement. L'autobus repartit dès qu'ils eurent tous prit leurs bagages. En arrière des deux énergumaines se tenaient tranquillement les quatres autres personnes. Les élèves et les profs ne connaissaient pas deux d'entres elles, mais les deux autres …

Temari : GAARA !!! SALUT MON CHÉRIIIII !!!

Et elle se précipita sur Gaara pour lui faire un GROS calin. Vu que Gaara est plus petit que sa sœur, il avait le visage en plein dans sa poitrine (XD).

Gaara : Berk ! Témari, j'étouffe !!! Lache-moi !

Il la repoussa sèchement.

Gaara : Temari ! Mais qu'es-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu me suis ou quoi ??

Temari : Qui est cette jeune fille à qui tu tenais la main quand je suis arrivée ?

Elle avait des éteincelles dans les yeux.

Gaara : Ne change pas de suj-

Sho : Salut ! Je suis Sho Ishida !

Temari : Salut !

Sho : Tu dois être la grande sœur de Gaara !

Temari fit un énooorme sourire.

Temari : Oui ! Il est mignion mon petit frère hein ?

Gaara fulminait à côté d'elles.

Sho : Oui, très mignion !

Elle afficha un sourire radieux. Gaara s'interposa entre sa soeur et Sho.

Gaara : C'est bon là ! Temari, qu'es-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ? Avec Gai et Lee en plus !!!

Temari : Je ne suis pas folle ! J'ai trainé Kanky de force derrière moi !

Le Kanky en question : TEMARI !!! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne PAS m'appeler comme ça !

Gaara se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

Gaara : C'est pas vrai ! Moi qui commençais à m'habituer aux gens cinglés, et ma famille débarque !

Gaara leur tourna le dos.

Sho : Où tu vas ?

Gaara : Je vais me trouver un coin pour mourir …

Temari et Sho d'une même voix : Tu veux un calin ?

Gaara soupira.

Gaara : J'abandonne …

Sa sœur et sa petite amie se jetèrent sur lui et il se retrouva coincé en sandwich entre elles.

Gaara : Pfff … _Au moins elle ne sait pas pour Sho et moi ..._

Sho l'embrassa sur la joue.

Temari : Roooh ! Comme c'est mimi ! Mon petit frère a une petite copine, je suis si fière de toi !

Problème.

-----------------

Pendant que le pauvre Gaara s'occupait de sa petite réunion de famille, les autres profs et élèves étaient aussi confrontés à un problème de taille. Et le problème en question portait un suit moulant, une coupe au bol et sautait partout en bousculant tout le monde au passage. Après cinq minutes, il se calma un peu. En fait, il se figea d'un coup. Puis il se déplaça en une franction de secondes à côté de Sho. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Lee : Tu es tellement belle ! Soit ma petite amie et je te protégerai avec ma vie !!! C'est une promesse !

Et le pauvre Lee se mangea un coup de poing magistral de la part de Gaara. Il vola au moins … Je dirais six mètres plus loin ! (Moi : Peut-être 7 … Lee : T.T ) Gaara attrapa la main de Sho et s'éloigna en marmonant. Sho suivait, éttonée. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Gaara : Non mais ! Pour qui il se prend le bouffon !

Lee étant un garçon persévérant, il fut debout en un clin d'œil et se trouva une autre cible. Il fit un énorme sourire (édenté à cause du coup qu'il vient de se prendre XD) à Sakura.

Sakura : KYAAAA ! SASUKE-KUN !!!

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et se plaça vivement derrière lui. Lee soupira. Après quelques secondes, son visage s'illumina. Il venait d'apercevoir Hana. Il se dépêcha de se rendre jusqu'à elle et lui prit les mains, en posant un genou à terre. Hana poussa un cri de surprise … empreint d'une légère touche de frayer.

Lee : Soit ma petite amie et je te-

Shino : Non mais ça va à la fin ! Tu vois pas que tu lui fait peur !!!

Il assena un coup de poing sur le dessus de la tête à Lee. Celui-ci s'écrasa mollement par terre.

Gai : Allez mon p'tit Lee ! Allons nous installer dynamiquement !!!

Lee : Hai Gaih-henhei !!

(Il lui manque quelques dents alors il a de la difficulté à articuler le pauvre)

Temari : Oui ! Nous aussi il faut aller nous installer ! Viens Kanky ! Gaara-chéri, tu peux nous montrer où aller s'il te plaaaiiiis ?

Sho reteint son rire de son mieu. Gaara s'empara rageusement de l'une des valises de Temari et se dirigea vers le chalet.

Gaara : Sho ! Tu pourrais aider au lieu de rester plantée là !

Sho : Ok … Gaara-chéri ! Pffff …

------------------

Personne n'avait encore prêté attention aux deux autres personnes qui attendaient avec leurs bagages dans les mains. Mais dès que les quatres autres arrivants furent partis, les deux élèves furent le nouveau centre de la curiosité générale. Il s'agissait d'un garçon et d'une fille. La jeune fille avait à-peu-près leur âge, mais le garçon était au moins de trois ou quatre ans plus vieux qu'elle. Ils avaient tout deux les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs perçants. La fille avait les cheveux coiffés en deux tresses, et le garçon semblait juste s'être levé et avoir passé une mains dans ses cheveux. Voilà, coiffé pour la journée. Le garçon avait trois trous à son oreille droite, trois anneaux dorés. La fille portait aussi des anneaux, mais plus grands, et seulement un à chaque oreille. Cela prit un certain temps avant que quelqu'un remarque un petit détail, mais Kiba finit par s'en rendre comte.

Kiba : Eh ! Vous avez les mêmes tatouages que Misaoe !!!

Effectivement, la jeune fille avait le même genre de marques autour du nombril, et sur le dessus de chaque main. Le garçon en avait de pareilles sur l'épaule gauche et autour du cou.Sauf qu'au lieu d'être noires, elles étaient brunes foncées, un peu comme des taches de naissance.

Tenten : C'est bizarre ça …

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui prit une main. Elle allait effleurer la marque, mais la fille se retira vivement.

La fille : Ne touche JAMAIS à ça !!!

Tenten : Aah … Désolée … C'est quoi ton nom ?

La fille : Tokeko. Tokeko Nekomata.

Misaoe : Wow, ça fait beaucoup de 'k' ça …

Sakura : Bonjour Tokeko !

Tenten : Et qui c'est lui ?

Tokeko : Mon grand frère. Il s'appelle Koreno.

Le concerné se retourna, un air perdu sur le visage.

Koreno : Hn ? Tu m'a parlé ?

La jeune fille soupira de désespoir.

Tokeko : Laise tomber.

Koreno : Ah. Ok.

Et il retourna lentement là où il était avant que sa petite sœur ne l'interompe : Dans les nuages. Son regard dévia vers une fille qui s'en allait vers l'un des chalets.

Iruka : Alors, sans vouloir être impoli, qu'es-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Elle fixait Misaoe avec un air perturbé. Comme incertaine de ce qu'elle voyait. Misaoe le remarqua et se poussa derrière Kiba, qui ne comprnait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle observait les nouveaux-venus avec un air farouche. En plus, ses chiens s'étaient massés devant elle et montraient les dents.

Tokeko : Koreno, regarde …

Il se retourna avec le même hair perdu qu'une minute plus tôt. La jeune fille pointait les chiens de Misaoe. Koreno écarquilla les yeux.

Koreno : Wow.

Misaoe rappela ses chiens vers elle, sans quitter les arrivants des yeux. Elle, elle savait pourquoi ces gens la regardaient ainsi. Tout le monde présent crut que c'était à cause du nombre de chiens qui l'accompagnaient, mais elle, savait quelle était la vraie raison ... (nan mais je vous le dit pas quand même, na ! Vous avez qu'à attendre plus tard ;P)

Misaoe : Bon eh bien c'est pas pour vous couper dans vos élucubrations, mais on a faim nous !

Elle attrapa Kiba par la main et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cafétéria. Ses amies la suivirent des yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle était aussi froide tout-à-coup. Gaara, Sho, Gai, Lee, Kankuro et Temari étaient revenus, après avoir foutu leurs bagages pèle-mèle dans la salle-commune.

Tokeko : Alors on a le droit d'apporter nos animaux ici ?

Iruka (soupire) : Visiblement …

Il se mangea un puissant coup de coudes dans les côtes, de la part d'Anko.

Tokeko : Tant mieux, comme ça j'ai plus besoin de la cacher …

Sur ce, elle déposa son sac à dos par terre et une chatte noire s'en échappa.

Sho : Qu'il est kawaiiiiii !!!

Tokeko : Correction, ELLE.

Tenten : Ok … Ben ELLE est énorme !

Tokeko : J'aimerais bien te voir avec une dizaine de bébés dans le ventre, tu serais pas mieux !

Tenten : Ah … C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle …

Iruka : C'est pas vrai … Ça ressemble déjà pas mal à une animalerie ici et maintenant on va se ramasser avec des chatons sur le dos … Au moins on part à la fin de la semaine alors …

Tokeko : Pas exactement …

Anko : Comment ?

Gai : Mon petit Lee, explique-leur ça dynamiquement !!!

Lee : Hai ! Gai-sensei !!!

-Flash Back-

_Gai puncha Lee en plein visage. Le pauvre virevoleta dans les airs avant de retomber par terre._

_Gai : Comment ça ça ne te dérange pas que Neji et Tenten soient partis au camp depuis trois semaines et pas toi !!! Ceci n'est pas l'attitude à adopter Lee ! Tu dois te battre pour ne pas rester derrière !!!_

_Lee : Hai, Gai-sensei ! Je vais vendre des chocolats pour ammasser assez de fonds pour que nous puissions tout les deux aller au camp !!!_

_Gai : Je suis fier de toi mon p'tit Lee !!! Je vais t'aider dynamiquement !_

-Fin Du Flash Back-

Lee : Et puisque Gai-sensei et moi débordons de l'énergie de la jeunesse, nous avons vendu assez de chocolat pour emmener 4 personnes avec nous. Alors il y a eut un tirage entre toutes les classes de tout les niveaux. 2 personnes ont gagné un séjour et elles ont emmené chaqune quelqu'un avec elles !

Tokeko : Et puisqu'il restait encore de l'argent, ils ont contacté le proprio du camp pour obtenir deux semaines de plus …

--------------------

Le déjeuner était servi depuis quelques minutes. Tout le monde se régalait, sauf Iruka. Les nouveaux arrivants avaient besoin d'un endroit pour dormir. Pour Gai et Lee, c'était réglé, ils voulaient dormir à la belle étoile. Il y avait aussi plusieurs modifications à apporter côté chambre … Certains colocataires (remarquez que je ne nomme personne) devaient être déplacés, suite aux bagarres à 3:00 du mat. Après plusieurs minutes, il dévoila deux feuilles de papier à tout le monde :

Chalet :

-------------ENTRÉE------------

---Chambre 1 : Anko -------------Chambre 7 : Iruka

---Chambre 2 : Kurenai ----------Chambre 8 : Kakashi

---Chambre 3 : Naruto Hinata ---Chambre 9 : Asuma

---Chambre 4 : Sakura Sasuke ---Chambre 10 : Neji Tenten

---Chambre 5 : Shikamaru Ino ---Chambre 11 : Gaara Sho

---Chambre 6 : Hana Kiba -------Chambre 12 : Misaoe Shino

-------------ONSEN-------------

Cafet :

-------------TOILETTES------------

---Chambre pour blessés---------Chambre pour blessés

---Chambre de Kokku-----------Entrepot

---Entrepot-----------------------Entrepot

---Entrepot-----------------------Tokeko Temari

---Entrepot-----------------------Koreno Kankuro

---Placard (entretient)-------------Placard (entretien)

-------------ESCALIERS-------------

(Par 'Entrepot' je veux dire : Salle où on peut trouver de tout, accessoires de sport, meubles, surplus de farine ou de sucre, n'importe nakwa !)

Naruto : Alors ils vont dormir dans le bâtiment de la cafet ?

Iruka : Oui, au deuxième étage, si ça n'indispose pas Mlle.Kokku ...

Kokku : Oh bien sur que non, je serai ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie !

Hana : Euh ... Pourquoi Shino et moi avons changé de chambre ?

Iruka : Après la batailles que Kiba et lui se sont livré cette nuit, je ne suis pas près de les remettre ensembles !

Kiba : Il y avait des insectes sur mon lit !

Shino : Son chien puant avait marqué son territoire sur le mien !

Anko : Trève de bavardage, tout le monde part s'installer et que ça saute !!!

Kurenai : Ceux qui n'ont pas à se déplacer, allez aider les autres.

Gai : Et c'est partit !!!

------------------

Voilà, il est pas génial mais c'est au moins ça - -

Bonne rentrée scolaire tout le monde :D


	39. Fait Gaffe À La Porte !

Eh non, je ne suis pas morte, pour ceux qui se posaient la question - -

Je n'ai pas été enlevée par des extra-terrestres, je n'ai pas arrêté la fic non plus lol

Ça a été long à poster, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais :D

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long ... Mais je le poste quand même sinon y'en a qui vont croire que j'ai tout laissé tomber XD

Je crois que je vais commencer une autre fanfic de Naruto, mais pas une school fic cette fois ... Un jour ou l'autre ...

Ookami. 39.

-------------------

Kokku prit le croquis représentant les emplacement des chambres de tout le monde.

Kokku : Ok, alors Kankuro, Temari, Sho, Gaara, Tokeko et Koreno, venez avec moi. Vous allez m'aider à nettoyer les entrepots qui vont vous servir de chambre. Iruka a bien fait son choix, ces deux pièces sont les moins chargées de toutes. On va avoir besoin d'un autre adulte avec nous … Asuma, tu veux bien ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'aprobation.

Kokku : 4 autres élèves vont aider à faire de la place dans les autres salles, pour les objets qu'on va déplacer.

Elle pointa au hasard Hinata, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.

Kokku : Les autres profs, vous préparez le déjeuner puisque je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant.

(O.o général)

Kakashi : C'est … C'est une blague …

Kokku : Oh voyons, je suis certaine que vous pouvez au moins faire du pain pour des toast !

Anko : Bien sur ! (avec un air pas convaincu)

Gai : Nous allons préparer les crêpes de la jeunesse avec le sirop de la joie !!!

Kokku : … Moui, bien sur. 2 élèves vont chercher les bagages dans le chalet !

Elle pointa Shikamaru et Ino.

Shika : Aaaaah … Mendokusai …

Ino : Pffff … J'ai pas fini, avec cet empoté, on aura transporté les bagages l'année prochaine.

Kokku : Les autres, vous aidez Misaoe, Kiba, Shino et Hana à s'organiser pour le changement de chambres.

-Silence-

Kokku : Mais qu'es-ce que vous attendez tous ? Au boulot !

----------------

Ino prit deux des sacs de Temari sur ses épaules. Shikamaru ramassa le sac à dos de Kankuro. Ino essaya de prendre au autre sac avec elle, sans succes, il était beaucoup trop lourd pour elle. La blonde soupira, inutile d'espérer un peu d'aide de la part de son coéquipier. Juste comme elle finissait de penser cette phrase, le coéquipier en question attapa la poignée du sac et le hissa sur son dos, sans aucun problème. Il ramassa deux autres sacs au passage. Le garçon avait tellement de facilité à transporter cette charge que c'en était prèsque insolent !

Shika : Ben alors tu viens ?

Ino : Ah … Oui !

---------------

Tout le monde travaillait pour déplacer tout les bagages de Shino dans la chambre de Misaoe, et tout les bagages d'Hana dans la chambre de Kiba. Celui-ci alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser les chiens sortir et aller se dégourdir les pattes. Il entendit un grand cri retentir depuis le fond du chalet. C'était Misaoe. Tout les chiens se figèrent et se précipitèrent en quatrième vitesse vers leur maitresse. Kiba fit de même.

Misaoe : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! IL Y EN A PARTOUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle était montée sur un meuble et continuait de hurler.

Misaoe : SHINO !!! RAPPELLE-LES !!!!! ELLES VONT MONTER SUR LE MEUBLE !!!!!!!!!!

Shino était dans la chambre d'en face, il traversa le couloir en courrant. Tout les élèves présents s'étaient rassemblés à l'entrée de la chambre, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Misaoe : KIBAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Kiba : **MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE SHINO ! FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE !!!**

Shino leva les bras et les insectes revinrent immédiatement vers lui. En fait, il n'y avait eu qu'une trentaine d'insectes totalement innofensifs qui se promenaient tranquillement par terre, sans se douter qu'ils avaient fait aussi peur à la jeune fille. Misaoe refusait de descendre du meuble.

Kiba : Allons Misaoe, les insectes sont partis … Shino no baka les a rapellés …

La jeune fille avait encore une larme au coin de l'oeil, elle qui avait une peur bleue des insectes … Kiba jeta un coup d'œil à Shino. Il murmura de façon à ce qu'uniquement lui ne comprenne ce qu'il dit :

Kiba : Observe, et apprends …(plus fort) Viens Misaoe, tout va bien aller, on va aller voir Iruka-sensei et lui expliquer que tu ne pourra pas partager la chambre avec Shino. Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi …

Misaoe acquiessa à la manière d'un petit enfant terrorisé. Elle prit la main que Kiba lui tendait et descendit du meuble. Le garçon fit un clin d'oeil à Shino, tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre avec Misaoe blottie contre lui. Ils prirent la direction de la cafet, pour aller voir Iruka, qui préparait le petit-déjeuner avec les autres profs.

-Quelques Minutes Plus Tard-

Kiba, Misaoe et les chiens revinrent dans le chalet. Shino, Hana, Neji, Tenten et Lee attendaient le verdict pour continuer le déplacement des bagages.

Tenten : Alors ?

Misaoe : Je vais aller avec Kiba finalement. Iruka-sensei n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il a juste fini par regarder Kiba et il as dit : C'est ok, mais faites pas de bêtises !

Tenten : O.o … Ah …

Lee : Allez tout le monde ! L'énergie de la jeunesse est avec nous ! Continuons notre bon travail !!!

----------------

Kokku distribua les rôles : Asuma, Gaara et Sho s'occupaient de trouver des meubles pour les deux chambres improvisées. Kankuro et Tokeko s'occupaient de vider les chambres. Koreno, Temari et elle-même nettoyaient le tout (les meubles, les couvertures, les pièces, etc).

----------------

Beaucoup plus tard, Kankuro et Tokeko avaient avancé dans leur travail, il ne leur restait qu'un placard à vider, ou du moins enlever le surplus de trucs inutiles. Tout le monde était parti manger, mais eux voulaient terminer leur travail avant d'y aller. Kankuro ouvrit la porte du placard et un nuage de poussière en sortit. Ils remarquèrent que le placard était plutôt grand, et aussi qu'il fallait retenir continuellement la porte pour ne pas qu'elle se referme d'elle-même.

Kanky : Merde, on voit rien là-dedans …

Tokeko : L'interupteur est là-haut.

Elle pointa un rectangle à quelques centimètres du plafon.

Kanky : C'est malin ça ! Instaler un interupteur à une hauteur pareille … Je peux aller chercher mes marionettes pour l'alumer, mais elles sont dans l'autre bâtiment.

Tokeko : Idiot, t'as qu'à me prendre sur tes épaules et je pourrai l'atteindre !

Kanky : Ah, pourquoi pas le contraire ?

Tokeko : Ha, ha, ha. Baisses-toi.

Vu le ton autauritaire de la jeune fille, il préféra optempérer.

Kanky : Fais gaffe, on ne peut pas ouvrir de l'intérieur alors il faut éviter que …

-BANG-

Tokeko : C'est une blague …

Kanky : Merde …

La porte venait de se refermer violament derrière eux.

----------------

Il était presque midi quand les profs apelèrent tout le monde pour venir déjeuner. Les élèves attendaient leur repas avec impatience.

Misaoe : J'ai une faim de loup !

Kiba : Tu m'étonnes …

Finalement, Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi et Iruka sortirent de la cuisine, un plat de crêpes dans les mains.

Anko : Il y en a juste assez pour que tout le monde en ai une seule, et que je n'entende personne protester ou Gai va la ramener avec son énergie de la jeunesse …

-----------------

Kankuro : Quelqu'un va bien finir par s'apercevoir qu'on est pas là …

Tokeko : Ça fait quand même 20 minutes qu'on attend.

Kanky : - -'

Tokeko : Et puis on avait qu'à partir avec les autres, mais non, MONSIEUR voulait qu'on termine le travail avant !

Kanky : Pardon ? C'est bien toi qui m'a dit de te prendre sur mes épaules ! Si j'était allé chercher une de mes marionettes, ça ne se serait jamais produit !

Tokeko : C'est ça, remet la faute sur la fille !!!

Kanky : Non mais t'es chiante à la fin !

Tokeko : Vas répéter ça à Koreno pour voir !

Kanky : Comme si j'avais peur d'un faignant pareil … Je te traiterai de ce que je veux …

Tokeko : Non mais t'est énervant à la fin ! Tu vas te taire oui !

Elle voulu lui envoyer une bonne claque à la figure, il ne méritait rien de mieux. Mais il attrapa son poignet au dernier moment.

Tokeko : Lache-moi espèce d'idiot !

Elle essaya de se débatre, ce qui n'eut d'autre fait que d'obliger le garçon à resserer son emprise.

Tokeko : Tu me fait mal !!!!! Arrête !

Kanky : Pas tant que je ne suis pas certain que tu vas te calmer.

La jeune fille se sentait pitoyable. Il tenait ses deux poignets d'une seule main, et elle avait beau se débatre, il était beaucoup plus fort et grand qu'elle. Elle changea de ton et semblait le menacer :

Tokeko : Tu n'agirais pas comme ça si tu savait ce qui est arrivé au dernier qui a levé la main sur moi idiot !

Kanky (sacastique) : J'ai peur - - Et qu'es-ce qu'il est arrivé ?

Tokeko : Koreno s'est occupé de son cas … Le salaud qui m'a fait ça n'est plus là pour en parler.

Kanky : … Ton frère a tué quelqu'un ? Un parfait inconnu, justa parce qu'il t'avait blessé ?

Tokeko : Le dernier qui m'aie frappé, c'était mon père.

-Silence-

-----------------

Naruto : J'ai encore faim DATTEBAYOOO !!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est au moins ça !

Merci pour tout ceux qui mettent des reviews, c'est super !!!

C'est long à écrire parce que :

1. Manque d'inspiration

2. Gardiennage

3. École

4. Devoirs

5. Mon rat

6. Mes amis

7. Ma famille

8. Cours de nage syncro

9. Mes 2 autres fanfics (et peut-être une autre de plus bientôt)

10. La flemme d'écrire :D


End file.
